


Avent

by Fantomefumee



Category: Amber (Tabletop RPG), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Earthdawn, Original Work, Scion (Tabletop RPG), Warhammer 40.000, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Insupportable fluff, Light Masochism, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, everything is consented
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantomefumee/pseuds/Fantomefumee
Summary: Calendrier de l'avent en collaboration avec ma douce et tendre, les mêmes que pour la formule de l'Inktober ^^.Un peu plus lose pour le rapport avec les illus, et toujours du shameless porn parce que je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir à du scénar ^^.





	1. 1er Décembre - Abel/Akachi/Lev

            Cette fois c’est le calendrier de l’Avent que je fais en collaboration avec ma douce et tendre !

<https://www.facebook.com/149732362226099/photos/a.149805842218751.1073741830.149732362226099/155332644999404/?type=3>

            Je serai un peu plus wild dans les interprétations cette fois par contre, mais je me plierai aux illustrations.

           

            1er Décembre

            Setting : Scion

            Personnages (ordre alphabétique) : Abel – Teotl, Dieu du soleil, Akachi – Loa, Dieu gardien, Lev – Russe aux dernières nouvelles, Dieu du chaos

 

 

― À genoux, Akachi.

Le Dieu gardien frissonna en entendant la voix, calme et mesurée, presque froide, du Teotl. Comme à chaque fois qu’un ordre tombait, il sentit tout son corps se tendre et se rebeller, mais il se força à obéir. Lentement, mais docilement, il plia.

Il laissa ses genoux toucher le sol et courba l’échine, soumis. Il sentit deux doigts remonter le long de sa colonne, légers comme une plume, et caresser presque distraitement sa nuque. Peut-être parce qu’Abel était satisfait, mais il ne l’était pas assez pour le faire savoir. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de continuer à flatter doucement son cou, se tournant vers l’autre occupant de la pièce.

― Il te plait, comme ça ?

Akachi ne voyait pas Lev, enfin, il voyait juste ses jambes, ses pieds nus sur le sol couvert d’un tapis luxueux, et le tissu de son pantalon. Le Loa ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il était le seul à être nu, d’ailleurs. Enfin, pour Abel, oui, mais Lev… Mais il ne posa pas de questions. Il n’avait pas à poser de questions. Abel dirait ce qu’il déciderait de dire.

Il frissonna lorsque la seconde voix, moqueuse mais peu assurée, répondit.

― Tout ceci est très intimidant. Je ne sais pas si…

― Déshabille-toi, coupa le Teotl, et, pour une fois, Lev ne discuta pas.

De là où il était, Akachi vit simplement bouger les pieds nus et, après avoir entendu glisser la ceinture, il vit tomber le pantalon de Lev autour de ses chevilles, avant qu’il ne l’enjambe, de côté, sans trop se rapprocher du Loa.

― Alors, dis-moi Lev… Tu préfères le prendre, ou te faire prendre ?

Akachi frissonna à nouveau, d’excitation autant que d’appréhension. Bien sûr, il avait accepté la présence de Lev, il n’avait pas été pris au dépourvu ou quoi que ce soit, mais il n’aurait pas vraiment pensé que… Enfin, il avait supposé qu’Abel voudrait…

Il était un idiot. Il allait forcément se retrouver dans cette situation. Il n’avait pas réfléchi, ce qui semblait être quelque chose d’un peu trop fréquent avec lui quand Abel et du sexe étaient impliqués. Y ajouter Lev ne faisait que le rendre plus stupide encore.

Il entendit le rire nerveux de Lev.

― Oh, tu me donnes beaucoup de responsabilités. Tu sais, moi, j’ai toujours eu un problème avec les responsabilités. Ou les décisions. Tu ne veux pas décider pour moi ? Parce que c’est un peu…

Abel ne le laissa pas finir. Sa voix, toujours d’un calme presque surnaturel, résonna à nouveau.

― Akachi.

Le Loa ne releva toujours pas la tête, et se contenta de répondre, ne parvenant pas vraiment à rendre sa voix égale, à en supprimer le léger tremblement.

― Oui, Abel ?

― Tu vas le prendre.

Le Dieu gardien frissonna à nouveau, sentit son sexe se dresser, se fit violence pour ne pas bouger, pour ne pas relever la tête et chercher le regard de Lev, celui d’Abel, chercher à être rassuré d’un regard, d’un sourire. Et pas uniquement parce qu’il savait qu’il n’y aurait pas de sourire, pas maintenant.

― Oui, Abel.

Les doigts sur sa nuque se firent brièvement plus caressants, et c’était presque meilleur qu’un baiser. Une légère marque d’approbation : tout ce qui suffisait à son corps pour brûler de désir et d’envie de plaire.

Il n’y eut rien de plus. Aucun autre signe qu’Abel l’avait entendu, parce qu’il avait manifestement reporté son attention sur Lev.

― Cela te convient, Lev ?

― Ah, oui, ça ira très bien. J’aime bien qu’on prenne les décisions à ma place. Mais c’est que… Là ça va être un peu compliqué. Enfin, je dis pas que la vue me plait pas, j’aime beaucoup la vue mais…

― Allonge-toi.

Lev parlait trop. Il parlait toujours trop. Mais Akachi ne s’était pas vraiment attendu à ce que ce soit si… bizarre en la circonstance. Ou à ce qu’Abel soit si abrupt.

Mais Lev se tut, et ses pieds disparurent du champ de vision du Loa, donc il avait manifestement obéi. Apparemment, cela convenait à Abel, puisqu’il n’ajouta rien. Au lieu de ça, il noua les doigts dans les cheveux d’Akachi, et tira avec violence, le forçant à relever la tête, à regarder en direction de Lev.

Akachi se serait attendu à ce qu’il soit plus… disons plus nerveux, mais non, il semblait parfaitement à l’aise. Ce n’était peut-être qu’une apparence, mais c’était assez… assez rassurant en fait. Mais c’était certainement la présence d’Abel. Le Teotl semblait savoir précisément ce qu’il fallait dire ou faire, pour dissiper le malaise pour ne laisser que la tension sexuelle.

― Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

La voix était toujours égale, toujours calme. Akachi déglutit avant de répondre, sans chercher à cacher l’excitation dans sa voix, la vue du corps offert amplifiée par la prise douloureuse sur ses cheveux.

― Oui, Abel.

D’un geste sec, le Teotl le tira vers le haut, utilisant toujours sa prise sur sa chevelure pour le relever, et le poussa vers le lit.

― Vas-y.

Abel alla s’asseoir tandis que le Loa s’exécutait, imperturbable, du moins d’apparence, et il ajouta.

― Si le spectacle me plait, peut-être vous laisserai-je me sucer.

Akachi vit distinctement Lev retenir sa respiration, ses joues se colorant peut-être un peu, et l’autre homme l’attrapa brusquement par les épaules lorsqu’il monta sur le lit, l’attirant à lui avec enthousiasme, à défaut de le faire avec force, cherchant ses lèvres avec presse.

C’était un peu étrange, Akachi n’avait pas – plus – vraiment l’habitude d’embrasser quelqu’un d’autre qu’Abel, et c’était différent. Tendre, et doux. Peut-être un peu hésitant, mais enthousiaste, et le corps de Lev était brûlant contre le sien, faisant monter son excitation plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru, beaucoup plus vite, beaucoup plus fort.

Peut-être l’attrait de la nouveauté, peut-être un désir trop longtemps refoulé, mais Akachi le voulait avec une intensité qu’il n’aurait pas cru possible, encore décuplée par le regard d’Abel sur lui, pesant, brûlant.

Il réalisa à peine que Lev prenait sa main pour verser une généreuse dose de lubrifiant, laissa l’autre Dieu guider et glisser sa main entre ses cuisses offertes. Akachi hésita, et Lev sourit.

― J’encaisse bien, tu te rappelles ? souffla le Dieu russe.

― Fais ce qu’il dit, Akachi, fit la voix presque froide du Teotl.

Le Loa ne discuta pas plus, introduisit deux doigts dans l’intimité de son amant, et Lev se cambra en sifflant, mais, alors qu’Akachi faisait mine de se retirer, il s’accrocha à ses épaules.

― Vas-y, continue. C’est bien. J’ai envie de toi.

La double stimulation, les ordres d’Abel et le désir de Lev, firent trembler tout le corps du Dieu gardien, qui obtempéra, stimulant, caressant, écartant de son mieux, préparant son amant avec toute la dextérité qu’il avait pu acquérir avec les années, avec toute l’agilité dont un Dieu pouvait faire preuve, et rapidement les cuisses de Lev se mirent à trembler autour de lui, et le Dieu chaotique se mit à soupirer et à gémir, ses mains parcourant la peau d’Akachi, caressant presque par accident tous les points qui faisaient trembler le Loa de désir, de plaisir.

Tout allait trop vite, c’était aussi parfait, mais Akachi savait qu’il saurait se retenir, il le ferait tant qu’Abel n’aurait pas donné son feu vert, même si le plaisir confinait à la souffrance, même si…

― Lev, fit la voix égale. Tu en veux plus, n’est-ce pas ?

― Oui ! Oui oui, s’il-te-plait, oui ! haleta l’interpelé.

― Akachi. Fais ce qu’il veut.

Le Loa frissonna, mais il n’avait pas vraiment besoin de ça pour brûler du désir de le faire.

― Oui, Abel, répondit-il d’une voix hachée, et il obtempéra.

Il enleva ses doigts, s’attirant un soupir frustré, et les remplaça par son sexe. Lev était solide, et Akachi le prit d’un mouvement fluide, assuré, visant sa prostate – et il savait qu’il l’atteindrait, parce qu’il était un Dieu, et qu’il pouvait le faire. Lev trembla, gémit et grogna, et c’était déjà presque trop pour le Loa, mais il tint la bride à son plaisir, parce qu’il devait le faire, parce que c’était ce que voulait certainement Abel, et il se mit à onduler du bassin, accompagnant les mouvements lascifs de Lev, au rythme de ses gémissements de plaisir, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapidement, et il devenait difficile de ne pas se perdre dans la chaleur pécheresse du corps de Lev, dans la tendresse de son étreinte.

Une part de son esprit nota le bruit du tissu contre le tissu alors qu’Abel quittait son fauteuil, une part qui ne l’empêcha pas de continuer à aller et venir en Lev à un rythme qu’il savait parfait, parce qu’il était un Dieu, et que c’était l’un de ses avantages de sa condition, mais son cœur se mit à battre plus vite alors que le Teotl approchait, faisait tomber ses vêtements avec des mouvements lascifs et félins, pour finalement les rejoindre sur le lit.

L’une de ses mains se posa sur la nuque d’Akachi, l’autre caressa les cheveux de Lev.

― J’ai apprécié le spectacle, laissa-t-il tomber d’un ton égal.

Aucun des deux autres Dieux n’eut besoin qu’il développe. Lev se redressa sur ses coudes tandis qu’Akachi déportait légèrement son torse et ses épaules. Leurs lèvres se posèrent au même moment sur le sexe offert du Teotl, caressant, embrassant, s’effleurant par moment, et leurs langues se mirent en mouvement en parfaite harmonie, stimulant l’érection de plus en plus conséquente d’Abel, alors même qu’ils continuaient à aller et venir l’un contre l’autre.

Le plaisir devenait insupportable, et Akachi sentait Lev trembler contre lui, et la main d’Abel se crisper contre sa nuque, impérieuse, dominatrice, et pourtant les soupirs du Teotl commençaient à se mêler aux leurs, et il perdait son contrôle.

Sans doute le savait-il, ou peut-être connaissait-il toujours le moment parfait, parce qu’il avait ce talent, mais Abel laissa finalement tomber, sa voix plus si égale, plus si calme.

― C’est bien. C’est très bien. Tous les deux.

Il n’en fallut pas plus à Akachi, pas plus à Lev non plus, et tous deux jouirent dans un cri, étouffé pour le Loa, plus franc pour son amant. Pour Abel, ce fut à peine plus qu’un soupir, et sa semence se répandait entre eux.

Akachi rattrapa le Teotl alors qu’il se laissait tomber, les jambes tremblantes, et Lev s’écarta pour le laisser l’allonger entre eux. Cette position, au moins, ils en avaient l’habitude.

Le Loa sentit la main d’Abel contre sa nuque, caressante, et il enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Des doigts s’entrelacèrent aux siens, et il hésita en réalisant que c’étaient ceux de Lev, avant de, finalement leur rendre leur étreinte.

― C’était parfait, souffla Abel.

Akachi ne dormait jamais la nuit, mais il ne voyait pas de meilleure façon de passer la nuit que là, comme ça, dans cette position précise.

 

 


	2. 2 Décembre - Delsin/Isao/Pierce

[https://www.facebook.com/149732362226099/photos/a.149805842218751.1073741830.149732362226099/155601338305868/?type=3&theater](https://www.facebook.com/149732362226099/photos/a.149805842218751.1073741830.149732362226099/155601338305868/?type=3&theater)          

            2 Décembre

            Setting : Scion

            Personnages (ordre alphabétique) : Delsin – Amatsukami, Empereur du Japon, Isao – Amatsukami, garde du corps et trop honorable pour son bien, Pierce – Manitou, trickster

 

            ― Tu peux toujours changer d’avis, hein… fit l’Empereur du Japon d’une voix qui tenait de plus en plus de la supplique. Personne ne répètera que tu t’es débiné.

            D’accord, ce n’était pas exactement la position la plus confortable dans laquelle il ait jamais été, mais Pierce se disait que, définitivement, le jeu en valait la chandelle.

            ― Tu as dit que tu te débinerais dès les premiers instants ! protesta une voix derrière le Manitou.

            Ce dernier se tourna en direction d’Isao pour lui faire son sourire le plus salace, tandis que celui-ci terminait de se débarrasser, presque à contrecœur, de ses vêtements. Et se tourna immédiatement à nouveau vers Delsin, mis un peu mal à l’aise par sa propre réaction.

            Il n’avait jamais ressenti la moindre attirance pour aucun homme, alors ça n’allait pas commencer maintenant, c’était ridicule et vraiment très… malpratique. Au moins avec Delsin tout était clair, Delsin était un mâle alpha, viril et… Delsin était rassurant dans son hétérosexualité agressive.

            Et finalement, Pierce n’avait pas très envie de revenir sur son défi, parce que quoiqu’il se passe, ce serait un moyen parfait d’engendrer une quantité maximale de chaos. Pierce n’aimait rien tant que mettre son grain de sel dans les affaires des autres, et de pouvoir les embarrasser d’un coup d’œil.

            Si c’était Delsin ou Isao qui se débinait, ou s’ils allaient jusqu’au bout, dans tous les cas, ce serait une source de gêne sans fin pour eux. Et même si c’était un peu inconfortable pour l’heure, ça en vaudrait le coup.

            Delsin lui jeta un regard accusateur, et Pierce sourit en retour.

            ― Tu ne vas pas lâcher l’affaire, hein ?

            Le fils de Coyote sourit, assez fier de lui.

            ― Non, mais toi tu peux le faire.

            L’Empereur grogna et Pierce eut du mal à retenir un glapissement peu digne en sentant deux bras nus passer autour de sa taille. Isao, bien sûr, il n’y avait rien à craindre, alors son cœur ne devrait pas battre si vite. Après tout, il était un grand garçon qui avait bien fait ses devoirs, et même s’il n’avait jamais pratiqué à proprement parler l’exercice, il savait qu’il importait d’être détendu.

            D’accord, deux d’un coup, c’était sûrement une façon très bête de commencer, mais, encore une fois : ça en valait la peine.

            Et pas seulement parce qu’il y avait la chaleur douce et agréable du torse plat et musclé d’Isao dans son dos, et la sensation rassurante de ses bras autour de sa taille et… wow wow wow… Du calme les hormones. Pierce aurait largement préféré être au lit avec Yamiko, ou Hikari, pas la peine de confondre  une vague appréhension et de l’excitation.

            Histoire de se prouver que tout ceci n’était qu’une passade, l’Amérindien s’appuya lascivement sur le torse d’Isao, écartant largement ses jambes nues, et eut le plaisir de voir rougir Delsin. Et ne pensa pas du tout au corps chaud et tendu derrière lui, et à son sexe qu’il sentait déjà, partiellement dressé, contre ses fesses. Enfin, si, mais juste parce que c’était agréable de savoir qu’il pouvait exciter aussi facilement un homme, alors qu’il était plutôt du genre femmes.

            Dénégation, Pierce, dénégation, un homme à l’aise avec son hétérosexualité ne fait pas de dénégations. Stop dénégations.

            Mal à l’aise, Delsin se racla la gorge, tandis que le Manitou se passait le doigt sur les lèvres, tâchant d’imiter la pose la plus vulgaire qu’il ait pu imaginer. Avec un certain succès, apparemment, puisque l’Empereur du Japon grogna, et qu’Isao souffla à l’oreille du trickster.

            ― Arrête de faire le clown.

            Comme Pierce n’était pas du tout excité par le souffle dans son oreille, mais plutôt par la perspective d’avoir des éléments de chantage solide contre les deux hommes, ça ne lui fit pas particulièrement d’effet, et il n’avait le souffle court que parce qu’il avait _tout de même_ un peu d’appréhension, ce qui était normal.

            Il fit un sourire provocateur à Delsin pour se donner une contenance, parce que le fait que les lèvres d’Isao soient tout contre son oreille n’avait aucune importance, et le grognement de l’Empereur le satisfit grandement.

            ― Bon, grogna finalement Delsin. Comment on procède.

            Pierce entendit le soupir d’Isao, et tourna les yeux juste assez pour le voir rouler des yeux, excédé et plus du tout sous l’effet d’une hilarité alcoolisée, tout comme Delsin du reste.

            Sur lequel le Manitou reporta immédiatement son attention, tandis qu’Isao lançait d’un ton agacé.

            ― Il y a une bouteille de lubrifiant et une boîte de capotes dans le tiroir de la commode. Prends ce dont tu as besoin et donne-moi le reste.

            Le rougissement de Delsin tandis qu’il s’exécutait était presque adorable, et peut-être que Pierce s’en serait moqué s’il n’était pas occupé à être franchement stressé. Non, parce que ce n’était pas parce qu’il avait une vigueur surnaturelle que ne n’était pas… Bref. Pas d’angoisse, penser au résultat.

            Delsin jeta la boîte de préservatifs et le lubrifiant, et Pierce décida que fermer les yeux était une bonne chose, parce qu’il n’avait pas vraiment envie de s’angoisser plus que nécessaire. Il était un grand garçon, il savait qu’il devait se détendre.

            ― Tu peux toujours reculer… fit la voix d’Isao à son oreille, peut-être un peu trop grave, un peu trop hachée.

            Pierce se força à rire, et le fils d’Hachiman grogna, le poussant doucement. Bien sûr, c’était le froid soudain dans son dos qui contraria Pierce, rien d’autre, tandis qu’Isao ajoutait.

            ― Essaie de te tenir un peu debout tout seul, alors, feignant.

            Il n’y avait pas vraiment de reproche dans son ton. Peut-être un poil d’appréhension, mais rien de plus. Mais ils étaient tous des grands garçons qui savaient ce qu’ils faisaient, et Pierce ne connaissait pas la pitié, de toute  façon.

            Cela dit, il s’exécuta, se forçant à ne pas être intimidé, ou exci… quoi que ce soit par le bruit de l’emballage de préservatif se déchirant. Et ce fut par nécessité plus qu’autre chose qu’il s’appuya à nouveau sur le torse brûlant d’Isao lorsque celui-ci passa à nouveau les bras autour de sa taille pour l’attirer à lui.

            ― Ne fais pas le clown…

            Pierce allait ricaner à la remarque lorsqu’une main se glissa entre ses cuisses, caressant doucement du pouce son sexe dont il ne s’était _même pas_ rendu compte qu’il était érigé, presque par accident, avant de se glisser entre ses fesses.

            Ce qui était bizarre. Enfin, Pierce n’était pas un garçon fermé, il n’avait jamais rien eu contre les expérimentations, et avait déjà eu des maîtresses entreprenantes, alors il n’y avait pas de raisons que ça…

            Il sentit un doigt glissant de lubrifiant le pénétrer, une main calleuse et puissante, habituée au maniement du sabre, se poser sur sa hanche.

            ― Calme-toi. Tu peux toujours reculer.

            Pierce ouvrit les yeux sur le visage cramoisi de Delsin, laissant ses yeux descendre sur son torse jusqu’à son sexe, que l’Empereur enduisait généreusement de lubrifiant et qui était…

            Non, Pierce. Pas de réplique de porno. Ce n’était pas…

            Le doigt d’Isao frôla sa prostate, et franchement le Dieu qui avait décidé de la mettre là était un sacré connard, et, sentant trembler le Manitou, il fit une pause.

            ― Pierce, ne sois pas débile, si tu ne veux pas…

            ― Tout va bien ! répliqua le trickster, peut-être un poil plus brusquement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

            Et ce ne fut que pour rassurer Isao, pas pour illustrer son propos, qu’il noua la main dans ses épaisses boucles de cheveux noirs, s’y agrippant pour rejeter la tête en arrière et lui laisser une meilleure prise, un meilleur accès. Il souffla doucement lorsque les doigts glissant de lubrifiant recommencèrent à aller et venir en lui, massant, stimulant et écartant, et Pierce se dit brièvement qu’il avait de la chance qu’il y ait au moins un vrai gay dans cette pièce. Parce que sinon ça aurait été…

            Pas de réplique de porno, Pierce.

            Profite, Pierce, profite, ça ne sera pas toujours si génial. D’ailleurs ce n’est pas génial, surtout pas le fait qu’Isao ait commencé à caresser ses flancs, son torse, ce qui d’ailleurs avait l’air de mettre Delsin un peu mal à l’aise. C’est juste…

            ― Ah oui, là, oui !

            ― Putain Pierce ! jura Isao, probablement persuadé qu’il se moquait de lui.

            Pierce envisagea un moment de lui dire que ce n’était pas le cas, surtout qu’il avait retiré ses doigts, et qu’il avait arrêté de le caresser, mais il décida qu’il avait quand même un lambeau de dignité hétérosexuelle qui l’empêchait de le faire.

            Delsin, quant à lui, jeta un regard presque désespéré au Manitou.

            ― Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux faire ça ?

            ― Complètement sûr ! répondit le trickster, ce qui était un bluff complet, il n’était plus du tout sûr de rien.

            La seule chose dont il était sûr, en réalité, c’était qu’il sentait la respiration d’Isao contre son dos, et sa main sur sa hanche, et les mèches incroyablement douces de ses cheveux entre ses doigts, et qu’il allait se concentrer là-dessus pour ne pas complètement paniquer, parce que là il était quand même vraiment au bord de la _gay panic_.

            Mais il était surtout un sacré bon menteur, alors il écarta les cuisses un peu plus, passant la langue sur ses lèvres, et il tira une certaine satisfaction du malaise de Delsin.

            ― Alors, tous les deux d’un coup ou l’un après l’autre ?

            Isao grogna et le saisit, peut-être un peu brusquement, par les hanches.

            ― Ne change pas les termes. Tu as dit tous les deux.

            ― J’ai dit ça ?

            ― Tu peux changer d’avis… fit remarquer Delsin.

            Pierce ricana, mais crispa un peu plus la main contre la nuque d’Isao lorsque le fils d’Hachiman le souleva, apparemment sans effort, pour le placer au-dessus du son sexe érigé.

            Pas de panique, Pierce, pas de panique. Et pas de réplique porno.

            Heureusement, Delsin était certainement encore moins sûr de lui que Pierce, ce qui redonna un regain de confiance en lui au trickster, parce qu’il était un salaud comme ça, et il lui décocha son sourire le plus provoquant.

            ― Arrête de l’intimider, grogna Isao, avant de faire signe à Delsin de continuer, et de tourner de force la tête du Manitou.

            Et il était fort. Et ses lèvres contre celles de Pierce étaient douces, et délicates, et chaudes, et sa langue contre la sienne était caressante et sensuelle et…

            Pierce se tendit en gémissant contre la bouche de l’autre homme alors que les deux sexes entraient en lui, brûlants, énormes, beaucoup trop…

            Pas de réplique porno, Pierce, tu es un grand garçon. Encaisse, encaisse.

            ― Détends-toi… murmura Isao contre ses lèvres avant de l’embrasser à nouveau.

            Les mains du fils d’Hachiman étaient sur son corps, tendre et calmes, caressant doucement pour calmer ses tremblements, et Pierce renonça à se mentir à lui-même et s’abandonna à l’étreinte, au baiser, réduisant ses pensées aux sensations, à la bouche d’Isao, à ses doigts, à son torse contre son dos et, un peu, à celui de Delsin contre le sien.

            Il se força à ne pas penser à la poussée, lente, pressante, des deux sexes en lui, mais juste au plaisir des caresses sur son corps, et là tout de suite il se sentait vraiment gay, et vraiment gay _pour Isao_ , et il préférait penser en fait à l’inconfort, au fait que deux c’était…

            Nom de Dieu Pierce pas de réplique porno !

            Il aurait aimé chercher le regard de Delsin pour arrêter d’être gay dans sa tête, mais l’étreinte d’Isao sur sa nuque était de fer, et Pierce n’arrivait pas à se dégager de son étreinte, ni même à vraiment le vouloir.

            Lorsqu’ils furent entièrement en lui, il gémit, le son étouffé par la bouche contre la sienne, et parce qu’il ne voulait pas passer pour une foutue princesse, il ondula des hanches.

            Delsin grogna, Isao trembla, et Pierce fut satisfait, parce qu’il aimait avoir le contrôle, parce qu’il détestait être à la merci de quelqu’un d’autre, et il continua à balancer son bassin, cherchant à provoquer du plaisir chez les deux autres hommes, même si pour lui ça ne provoquait qu’un vague inconfort, fort heureusement gommé par les caresses d’Isao.

            Les cuisses de l’Empereur du Japon se mirent à trembler, les mains du fils d’Hachiman se crispèrent sur la peau du Manitou, et lorsque finalement Isao lâcha sa nuque, Pierce ne parvint pas à trouver la volonté de détacher ses lèvres des siennes, sa main de ses cheveux, et il continua à l’embrasser alors qu’Isao posait la main sur son sexe.

            Il se fustigea lui-même de son manque d’endurance, à moins qu’il ne faille blâmer la gayitude flamboyante d’Isao, mais finalement le plaisir montait, en flèche, inexorable, et finalement le trickster jouit dans un cri, crispant les jambes autour de la taille de Delsin, tirant sur les mèches noires de la chevelure d’Isao.

            Dans un état de semi-conscience, il sentit que l’un d’entre eux, ou peut-être les deux, atteignait la jouissance, et une part un peu trop terre à terre de lui se réjouit de la présence de préservatifs, pas parce qu’il craignait d’attraper quoi que ce soit, mais parce qu’il ne se sentait pas gay au point de laisser un autre mec jouir en lui.

            Mais au final, tout ça n’avait pas d’importance, parce que les mains d’Isao étaient sur sa taille, caressant doucement, et ses lèvres étaient sur son cou, du moins jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise ce qu’il faisait et se raidisse.

            Delsin, lui, arborait une moue contrariée.

            ― Tu es content de toi, hein ?

            Cherchant encore un peu son souffle, Pierce répondit.

            ― Vous en entendrez parler jusqu’à la tombe…

            Isao le laissa tomber comme un sac à patates sur le lit, et ce fut peut-être ce qui contraria le plus Pierce.

            Parce qu’il n’aimait pas être traité cavalièrement, bien sûr.


	3. 3 Décembre - Aaron/Adam/Noah

            https://www.facebook.com/149732362226099/photos/a.149805842218751.1073741830.149732362226099/156025801596755/?type=3&theater

 

3 Décembre

            Setting : Scion

            Personnages (ordre alphabétique) : Aaron – Pesedjet, troisième fils d’Horus, Avatar du Soleil, Adam – Pesedjet, second fils d’Horus, dieu lunaire contre son gré, Avatar de la Justice, Noah – Amatsukami puis Pesedjet, survivaliste de talent, Avatar de la Guérison

            TW : Inceste

 

            Adam n’avait pas vraiment prévu que les choses prendraient une tournure pareille. Non que cela le dérange, au contraire. Il n’était pas d’un naturel jaloux, et il ne voulait rien tant que le bonheur de ses amants.

            Cela dit, il n’aurait pas pensé qu’ils seraient si entreprenants. Il sourit, loin de se plaindre, tandis qu’Aaron pestait contre son pagne avant de le lui enlever, et que Noah le poussait vers le lit. Docilement, il n’y laissa tomber, un sourire attendri jouant sur ses lèvres alors qu’à leur tour les autres dieux se dévêtissaient.

            Ils avaient toujours été plutôt maladroits, chacun à leur manière, et tous les deux étaient proprement adorables. Il ne s’installa pas plus confortablement pour admirer le spectacle : il savait qu’il les aurait immanquablement mis mal à l’aise, ce qui de toute façon n’était jamais très dur.

            Adam était, au fond, peu contrariant, et il entendait bien profiter du moment sans le gâcher, et ce même si on attendait toujours le pire de sa part. Il se contenta donc d’attendre, laissant à peine flotter l’ombre d’un sourire sur ses lèvres.

            Finalement, les deux autres dieux parvinrent à s’extirper de leurs vêtements et, après s’être consultés du regard, le rejoignirent sur le lit. Adam ne savait pas vraiment depuis quand Aaron et Noah se _consultaient du regard_ , et il n’était pas persuadé que ce soit toujours une excellente nouvelle, mais en la circonstance il se sentait prêt à faire avec. Il serait toujours temps d’aviser si Aaron continuait d’avoir une mauvaise influence sur Noah, et si les vols de nuages à Shu devenaient une occurrence fréquente.

            Pour l’heure, Adam se contenta de caresser du regard les deux corps nus, s’émerveillant du contraste entre la peau bronzée et tannée par le soleil d’Aaron et celle, toujours blanche malgré le temps passé en Egypte, de Noah. Ses considérations artistiques furent cependant interrompues par la voix, un peu brusque, d’un Aaron un peu rougissant.

            ― Arrête ça !

            ― Arrête quoi ?

            ― Tu fais ton regard de… T’as l’air d’un pervers.

            Adam haussa un sourcil tandis qu’il lui semblait entendre Noah marmonner un « mais non ça va » ou quelque chose de ce goût-là.

            ― Tu préfères que je regarde mes pieds… ? demanda finalement Adam.

            ― J’ai pas dit que… Oh et puis merde !

            Aaron attrapa le visage de son aîné sans trop de douceur et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais comme il ne serait pas dit qu’Adam était _si_ charitable, il attrapa son jeune frère par la nuque pour approfondir le baiser, tendant l’autre main en direction du visage de Noah pour parcourir sa joue du bout des doigts, tracer du pouce la ligne de ses lèvres.

            Il ne put s’empêcher d’être un peu surpris lorsque la langue de l’ancien Amatsukami caressa la pulpe de son doigt, timidement mais avec application. On aurait pu dire que c’était, cette fois, une bonne influence de la part d’Aaron, mais Aaron ne faisait pas ce genre de choses non plus, donc c’était probablement simplement l’un de ces quelques rares mais précieux moments où Noah oubliait qu’il était embarrassé par tout et tout le temps pour simplement faire ce qui lui passait par la tête.

            Sans cesser de caresser doucement le visage de Noah, Adam mordilla doucement la lèvre d’Aaron avant de finalement le relâcher, le souffle court et le rouge aux joues.

            Adam aurait pu laisser faire les choses et voir exactement comment ses deux  amants voyaient les choses, mais même s’il se contentait généralement ce qu’il avait, il n’avait jamais été un champion du lâcher-prise.

            Doucement mais fermement, il attira Noah plus près de lui, passant la main sur sa nuque pour venir embrasser son cou, suivre le lobe de son oreille de la langue. Surveillant Aaron du regard, il constata que loin d’avoir l’air jaloux, il semblait plutôt fasciné, alors il laissa redescendre ses lèvres, le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire, jusqu’à son menton, le faisant rejeter la tête en arrière alors qu’il descendait chatouiller sa pomme d’Adam, jusqu’à ses clavicules.

            Mais la patience n’avait jamais été le fort d’Aaron, et il commença à s’agiter, semblait hésiter sur la conduite à tenir. Arrivé à la jointure du cou et de l’épaule de Noah, Adam fit donc une pause pour demander, les lèvres toujours contre la peau du japonais.

            ― Lubrifiant ?

            Noah grogna, probablement d’embarras, alors même qu’Adam recommençait à l’embrasser, et Aaron rougit et grogna.

            ― Me dis pas que t’en as pas ?

            ― Deuxième tiroir à droite, répondit donc Adam, sentant Noah frissonner à la sensation.

            Doucement, alors qu’Aaron entreprenait de suivre ses indications, l’aîné des fils d’Horus posa une main à plat au creux du dos du japonais pour le rapprocher de lui, écartant les cuisses pour lui laisser la place de s’y installer, laissant ses lèvres tracer la ligne de son épaule.

            Dans un sursaut d’autorité, Noah posa une main ferme sur l’épaule d’Adam et le repoussa doucement pour à son tour embrasser son front, son nez, ses lèvres, descendre sur son menton et sur la courbe de son cou alors que l’Egyptien rejetait la tête en arrière.

            Une légère pression sur le matelas indiqua le retour d’Aaron et, sans bouger, se soumettant au rythme de Noah, Adam tourna les yeux vers son plus jeune frère, tendant vers lui la main qui n’était pas enfouie dans les cheveux de Noah. Les joues rouges, Aaron la prit et embrassa ses doigts l’un après l’autre, une phalange à la fois, provoquant un frisson chez Adam, amplifié par les baiser de Noah qui suivait maintenant sa clavicule.

            Rougissant, Aaron versa finalement du liquide glissant sur les doigts lascivement tendus son aîné, avant de se pencher pour l’embrasser. Avec enthousiasme, Adam laissa sa langue batailler avec la sienne, tout en glissant sa main entre ses propres cuisses.

            Il était habituellement capable de se préparer avec calme et une certaine dose de détachement, mais avec le corps brûlant de Noah contre lui, et les lèvres d’Aaron contre les siennes, cela devenait tout de suite plus complexe, et il avait un peu de mal à se concentrer, surtout maintenant que Noah avait décidé de mordiller son mamelon, tirant doucement sur l’anneau qui l’ornait avec ses dents, et presque contre son gré, Adam arqua le dos, enfonçant ses doigts plus profondément en lui.

            Entre ses paupières mi-closes, à moitié étourdi par le plaisir qui montait, il vit Aaron bouger, passer la main sur le dos de Noah, flattant ses muscles tendus, tirant un grognement au japonais qui tira un peu plus fort sur l’anneau.

            ― Doucement… murmura Adam, et Noah eut un grognement d’excuse, qui s’étrangla lorsque les doigts d’Aaron disparurent entre ses fesses.

            Adam n’avait peut-être pas la meilleure des vues, mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce que faisait le plus jeune des Egyptiens, les mouvements de son poignet clairement visibles, souples et précis, et le bassin de Noah se mit à onduler, le rythme de ses baisers se faisant plus erratique.

            S’estimant pour sa part largement près, Adam dégagea sa main d’entre ses cuisses, souleva les genoux et posa les paumes sur les hanches du japonais, le guidant entre ses cuisses jusqu’à ce que son sexe repose contre l’entrée de son corps.

            Relevant la tête, Noah lui adressa un regard inquiet, les pupilles dilatées par le désir.

            ― Adam, te ne m’as pas-ah !

            Manifestement, Aaron entendait ne pas être ignoré, et Adam lui sourit, avant de reporter son attention sur Noah et de lui répondre.

            ― Je ne suis pas en sucre.

            Et, sans lui laisser le temps de rien ajouter, et de récupérer de ce qu’Aaron était en train, manifestement, de très bien faire, il posa les mains à plat sur les fesses de Noah et poussa.

            Comme Adam se savait parfaitement détendu, la tête du sexe entra sans soucis, avec peut-être un peu d’inconfort, mais qui fut rapidement gommé alors que Noah cessait de tergiverser et le pénétrait d’une poussée, tremblant lui-même sous les caresses d’Aaron.

            Soupirant, le plus vieux des dieux laissa ses paumes parcourir toute la longueur du dos tremblant du japonais avant de venir s’ancrer à ses épaules, le serrant contre lui, et bientôt les lèvres de Noah étaient à nouveau dans son cou. Adam en profita pour chercher le regard d’Aaron, tâchant de rester concentré alors que Noah commençait à onduler du bassin, allant et venant délicieusement en lui. Aaron rougit lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d’Adam, mais il obtempéra lorsque son aîné hocha doucement la tête, retirant ses doigts et s’attirant un gémissement frustré de Noah.

            Avec un rire peut-être un peu haché, mais Noah n’avait qu’à être un peu moins doué, et moins le déconcentrer, et ses mouvements n’avaient qu’à être moins précis et parfaits, Adam caressa doucement le dos de son amant, avant de laisser tomber d’une voix amusée.

            ― On est gourmand, Noah ?

            Le japonais mordit la peau tendre de son épaule, et la morsure devint douloureuse lorsque les mains d’Aaron se posèrent sur les hanches de Noah, et qu’il se positionna à l’entrée de son corps.

            Adam l’avait peut-être mérité, alors il se contenta de pousser un grognement un peu étouffé, puis de caresser les cheveux de Noah pour le rassurer, massant doucement son dos de l’autre jusqu’à ce qu’il se détende. Aaron n’attendait pas plus, et, doucement, il avança le bassin.

            Noah trembla contre Adam, et cessa de bouger, et c’était un peu frustrant, mais ça ne durerait pas, juste le temps qu’Aaron soit complètement en lui. Gentiment, il ondula alors des hanches, et Noah, toujours coopératif, gémit mais se remit à bouger, donnant le signal à Aaron qui commença également à aller et venir, avec des mouvements de bassin amples quoi qu’un peu secs, mais qui semblaient convenir à Noah à en juger par ses gémissements.

            Gardant une main nouée dans les cheveux du japonais, le dos arqué pour venir à sa rencontre plus vite, Adam tendit l’autre vers Aaron, l’attrapa par la nuque et l’attira contre lui pour l’embrasser, coinçant entre leurs deux corps un Noah qui ne sembla pas en prendre ombrage, à en juger par la façon dont ses mains se crispèrent sur les hanches d’Adam, alors qu’il le prenait plus fort, plus vite, et le plaisir montait trop vite, les sensations étaient trop fortes, Adam savait qu’il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

            ― Noah… souffla-t-il. Doucement Noah je…

            Il fut ignoré, et Noah fit exactement l’inverse, accélérant encore, et il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à Adam pour jouir dans un cri qui fut étouffé par la bouche d’Aaron sur la sienne, et il se sentait presque un peu insulté d’être si rapide lorsque les dents de Noah mordirent à nouveau sa chair alors que le japonais atteignait à nouveau la jouissance.

            Les tremblements de Noah, et un baiser particulièrement salace d’Adam, eurent aisément raison d’Aaron, qui ne donna que quelques coups de reins avant de se répandre à son tour.

            Embarrassé, le jeune fils d’Horus essaya de se dégager mais Adam ne le laissa pas faire, l’attrapant par la taille pour l’attirer contre lui. Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, Aaron passa un bras sur le dos de Noah, qui récupérait encore contre le torse d’Adam.

            Et même s’ils étaient lourds, et qu’il avait un peu trop chaud, il n’y avait aucun endroit au monde ou Adam se sentait mieux qu’ici, alors il laissa fleurir un sourire satisfait, qui entraînerait sûrement une remarque d’Aaron, qui embarrasserait inévitablement Noah.

            Adam pouvait vivre avec ça.

           


	4. 4 Décembre - Abel/Akachi/Lev

      [https://www.facebook.com/BoryArt/photos/a.1494123120888177.1073741828.1429490530684770/1797939707173182/?type=3&theater](https://www.facebook.com/BoryArt/photos/a.1494123120888177.1073741828.1429490530684770/1797939707173182/?type=3&theater)          

            Pas une illu de Cahethel, mais de Bory cette fois, qui m’a suggéré de refaire du threesome + BDSM (c’est si simple) donc je suis bien sûr innocente et c’est tout de sa faute, comme il se doit.

4 Décembre

            Setting : Scion

            Personnages (ordre alphabétique) : Abel – Teotl, Dieu du soleil, Akachi – Loa, Dieu gardien, Lev – Russe aux dernières nouvelles, Dieu du chaos

 

            Akachi remua les mains comme il venait de lui être indiqué, testant les liens. Ils étaient serrés, solides, et même lui aurait certainement du mal à s’en défaire, mais ils ne lui coupaient pas la circulation.

            ― Tu peux serrer un peu plus… fit-il doucement.

            Abel ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et tira sur la corde, mordant dans la chair des poignets du Dieu gardien, les collant inconfortablement aux montants du lit. Akachi ne broncha pas, fit à nouveau jouer ses articulations et hocha la tête. Avec détachement, le Téotl noua donc la corde, solidement, avec efficacité, avant de passer le bout des doigts le long du bras entravé du Loa, puis le long de son cou, très légèrement.

            Il ne donna pas d’autre marque d’approbation, ou de contentement, et son visage était de marbre lorsqu’il recula de quelques pas pour tourner la tête vers Lev, qui venait d’achever de se dévêtir.

            ―  Viens ici, fit le Teotl, sa voix calme, toujours parfaitement mesurée, troublant le silence.

            Pour quelqu’un qui passait son temps à faire un peu ce qui lui chantait, Lev était quand même réellement obéissant, et il s’avança, peut-être un peu nerveux, à moins que ça ne soit son agitation habituelle, s’installant sagement à genoux sur le lit là où Abel le lui indiqua d’un geste.

            Le Teotl ne marqua pas de satisfaction, se contentant de constater calmement qu’il était obéi, et tout au plus caressa-t-il doucement la nuque de Lev avant de reculer et de s’installer dans un fauteuil à quelques pas du lit, les jambes calmement croisées, toujours parfaitement élégant dans son costume.

            Il laissa le silence s’installer à nouveau dans la pièce, pesant cette fois, chargé de tension, comme s’il évaluait la scène, déterminant si elle lui plaisait, ce qu’il fallait changer, tapotant doucement des doigts sur l’accoudoir de son fauteuil.

            Il devenait difficile pour Akachi de ne pas penser à la douleur sourde dans ses poignets, à la contrainte sur ses épaules, et, doucement, précautionneusement, il les fit rouler pour alléger la tension.

            La voix d’Abel claqua comme un fouet.

            ― Qui t’a autorisé à bouger ?

            La respiration d’Akachi se bloqua un instant, et, comme à chaque fois, la remontrance fit monter l’excitation un peu plus, et c’était ridicule, mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de frissonner.

            ― Pardon, Abel, laissa-t-il tomber, les yeux baissés, les joues cramoisies.

            Le Teotl se releva, provoquant un nouveau frisson au Loa, et il avança vers le lit, ignorant Akachi au profit de Lev, passant la main dans ses cheveux épais pour demander.

            ― Tu ne vas pas me décevoir, toi, n’est-ce pas ?

            ― Non, non, je suis toujours prêt à obéir aux ordres, tu me connais.

            Le pouce du Teotl était sur les lèvres du Russe, et il laissa froidement tomber.

            ― Alors ne parle pas trop.

            Il sembla méditer, caressant doucement la nuque de Lev, ses doigts passant sur le matelas à quelques millimètres à peine de la peau d’Akachi mais sans le toucher, et c’était peut-être le plus frustrant, mais le Loa resta, cette fois, immobile, ne franchissant pas la distance ridicule qui le séparait des doigts qu’il brûlait de sentir sur son corps.

            Finalement, Abel releva la main, la passant sur la joue de Lev, loin, si loin du corps offert du Loa, et, sans même se tourner vers lui, exigea d’un ton froid.

            ― Ecarte les cuisses, Akachi.

            Sans discuter, l’interpelé s’exécuta, même si c’était un peu embarrassant, d’autant plus, en fait, que le regard de Lev était rivé sur lui alors qu’Abel l’ignorait complètement, se penchait pour embrasser doucement le cou du Russe, ses épaules, caressait doucement ses bras, avant de finalement se lever à nouveau et s’éloigner de quelques pas, prenant la main de Lev dans la sienne, toujours sans jeter un regard à Akachi.

            Le Loa serra les dents mais ne bougea pas, ne tira pas sur les liens qu’il aurait pu briser grâce à sa force brute, et se contenta d’attendre les ordres, sans prendre le risque de ne serait-ce que laisser frémir ses muscles.

            Finalement, le Teotl porta les doigts de Lev à ses lèvres, les embrassa doucement, et Akachi se retint de gémir de frustration lorsqu’il retourna s’asseoir.

            ― Tu es obéissant, Lev.

            Le Russe eut un rire amusé et répondit.

            ― C’est marrant que tu dises ça, parce qu’on me dit plus souvent que je suis agaçant.

            ― Tu risques de bientôt l’être. Montre donc à Akachi comment on obéit.

            Toujours sans le regarder, Abel désigna le Loa de la main.

            ― Il est tout à toi, et s’il sait ce qui est bon pour lui, cette fois, il fera ce qu’on lui dit. Et surtout, prends ton temps, il ne jouira pas tant qu’il n’en aura pas reçu l’autorisation.

            Akachi grogna et, enfin, Abel tourna le regard vers lui, brièvement, un sourcil à peine haussé, et, docilement, le Loa répondit à la question silencieuse.

            ― Tout ce que tu voudras, Abel.

            Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du Teotl, manquant de chaleur, et il fut sa seule marque d’approbation avant qu’il ne se tourne à nouveau vers Lev.

            ― … Et toi non plus, n’est-ce pas ?

            Cette fois, Lev n’ajouta rien, se contentant de passer la langue sur ses lèvres et d’acquiescer. Apparemment satisfait, Abel désigna à nouveau Akachi.

            ― Allons, ne le fais pas attendre… Tu sais où est le lubrifiant.

            Exceptionnellement à court de mots, Lev acquiesça et se saisit du flacon sur la table de nuit pour s’en verser une dose généreuse dans la main, avant de regarder Abel d’un air interrogateur. D’un mouvement sec du menton, le Teotl désigne le Dieu entravé et, la respiration peut-être un peu rapide, Lev glissa la main entre les cuisses largement écartées du Loa.

            ― Juste une remarque rapide : je ne suis pas très accoutumé à… ce genre de position.

            ― Fais ce que je te dis, Lev.

            Le Russe eut une sorte de grognement vaguement désapprobateur, mais haussa les épaules et, sans discuter plus avant, obtempéra, passant sa main libre sur les muscles tendus des jambes du Dieu gardien, et caressant de l’autre l’entrée de son corps avant de le pénétrer, doucement, d’abord une phalange, étalant du lubrifiant glissant tout autour, cherchant ses yeux comme pour se guider.

            Le souffle un peu court, mais se forçant à véhiculer un calme qu’il ne ressentait pas, Akachi laissa le regard de Lev capturer le sien, tentant de le rassurer, et apparemment ce fut, au moins partiellement, efficace, puisque Lev hocha la tête, murmurant quelque chose pour lui-même, fit entrer plus profondément son doigt.

            Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’Akachi se faisait pénétrer, et il y avait toujours trouvé du plaisir, mais Lev semblait si désemparé que c’était étrange, et peut-être un peu déstabilisant.

            Akachi lui aurait bien murmuré des encouragements, mais il n’avait pas du tout envie de courir le risque de contrarier Abel, alors il se tut, se contentant de soutenir le regard de Lev avec un calme qu’il ne ressentait pas. Il frissonna lorsque l’autre Dieu ajouta un second doigt. Il était peut-être un peu raide, mais il était doué, et la pression du plaisir commençait à se faire plus forte, plus présente.

            Du coin de l’œil, Akachi vit Abel s’approcher à nouveau, et gémit lorsque les doigts froids du Teotl se posèrent sur son torse, caressants et précis. Comme par accident, ils effleurèrent un mamelon érigé alors même que Lev effleurait sa prostate, mais lorsque cela se reproduisit, à plusieurs reprises, il devint évident qu’Abel savait ce qu’il faisait, lisait sur son corps le moment parfait pour le stimuler, pour le rendre fou.

            Akachi voulait sentir ses mains sur lui, plus franchement, il voulait qu’il le caresse, il voulait qu’il l’embrasse, mais il savait qu’il ne l’avait pas mérité, alors il se contenta de gémir à la caresse fugace de ses doigts, en contrepoint de celles de Lev, alors que le plaisir montait, insupportable, divin.

            ― As-tu envie de jouir, Akachi ?

            ― Oui, Abel, répondit l’interpelé, et même à ses propres oreilles sa voix était brisée par le plaisir.

            ― Mais tu ne vas pas le faire, n’est-ce pas ?

            ― Non, Abel.

            ― Pourquoi ?

            ― Parce que tu ne m’y as pas autorisé.

            ― C’est bien, Akachi. Lorsque tu voudras jouir, tu me supplieras.

            Et le Teotl savait parfaitement ce qu’il faisait, le compliment faisant trembler le corps tendu de désir du Loa aussi sûrement que les doigts de Lev en lui, tout comme le défi, parce qu’Akachi n’était pas le genre d’homme qui suppliait.

            Comme si de rien n’était, et en continuant de stimuler distraitement le Dieu gardien, Abel se tourna vers Lev.

            ― Tu vas le prendre, et lorsqu’il aura supplié, tu pourras jouir.

            Lev eut un rire nerveux.

            ― C’est un sacré défi que tu lances à un novice, là…

            ― Fais-le.

            Une fois de plus, Lev cessa de discuter et obtempéra. Après avoir déglutit, il enleva ses doigts, se positionnant entre les cuisses du Loa, son regard toujours rivé au sien.

            Canalisant le peu de calme qu’il ressentait encore, Akachi tenta de le rassurer d’un regard tranquille, et manifestement ce ne fut pas un échec complet, puisque Lev le pénétra, d’un mouvement de hanches ample et qui manquait de naturel, mais frotta comme par accident de toute la longueur de son sexe sur la prostate du Dieu gardien, qui se fit violence pour ne pas arquer le dos et tirer sur ses liens, d’autant que les caresses d’Abel sur son téton s’étaient faites plus appuyées, presque douloureuses, parfaites, et que l’autre main du Teotl était passée dans son dos, stimulant chacun de ses nerfs de la plus délicieuse des façons.

            ― Ne sois pas trop doux, ordonna Abel à Lev. Ne t’inquiète pas, il aime ça.

            Et c’était la vérité, Akachi sentait monter en flèche son plaisir, à chaque mouvement un peu brutal du sexe en lui, à chaque caresse dans son dos, et peut-être plus encore lorsqu’Abel griffa, lorsqu’il pinça, douloureusement, son mamelon, revenant à des mouvements plus doux pour mieux recommencer, faisant alterner plaisir et douleur sans rime ni raison, imposant d’un ton froid des variations de rythme à Lev.

            Soumis aux assauts d’un désir animal, Akachi crispa les poings pour ne pas arracher ses liens, se cambra, haletant de désir, et la voix d’Abel claqua à nouveau.

            ― Le dos sur le matelas, Akachi.

            Le corps brûlant de désir et d’envie de jouir, peut-être même encore amplifiée par la remontrance, le Loa se força à poser à nouveau le dos sur le matelas, à reprendre la position.

            Il vit Lev lui faire un sourire d’excuse et laissa échapper un cri lorsque la main agile du Russe se posa sur son sexe, mimant les caresses douces d’Abel, frustrantes et excitantes, faisant atteindre un niveau presque insupportable à son plaisir.

            ― Il faut que tu supplies, Akachi… fit Lev d’un ton qui aurait pu paraître léger si ses mouvements de bassin ne s’étaient pas faits plus erratique, si son propre désir n’était pas si visible.

            Akachi serra les dents, rendant son regard désolé à l’autre homme. Il était plus fort que ça, il pouvait faire mieux.

            La main qui stimulait sans merci son téton descendit le long de son torse, flatta les muscles de ses cuisses, et, finalement, se posa sur son sexe, et Akachi serra douloureusement les poings pour ne pas arquer le dos, le garder coller au matelas, alors que le désir s’accumulait, insupportable, dans ses reins.

            ― Supplie, ordonna Abel.

            ― S’il-te-plait… haleta Akachi en réponse.

            ― J’ai dit « supplie ».

            Les caresses se firent plus intenses, plus précises, et le plaisir plus insupportable encore, et le Loa chercha son amant Teotl d’un regard qu’il savait chargé de désir, de besoin.

            ― Abel… Je t’en supplie Abel…

            Abel eut un nouveau sourire, mince et presque froid.

            ― Lev. Tu peux jouir, laissa-t-il tomber sans quitter le Loa des yeux.

            Un grognement lui répondit, et Akachi sentit trembler le Russe contre ses cuisses, le sentit se répandre en lui, et tout son corps hurlait du besoin de jouir, mais le regard d’Abel le clouait dans cet état de besoin, froid, sans merci.

            ― Tu vois, Akachi, c’est comme ça qu’on récompense les garçons obéissants. Continue à le caresser, Lev.

            Et le ballet des mains des deux hommes reprit sur le corps entravé du Loa, délicieux, insupportable, parfait, et bientôt Akachi ne fut puis capable de réfléchir à autre chose qu’à son besoin d’en finir, parce que le plaisir était tout simplement trop fort.

            ― Abel… Abel, je t’en supplie… Abel…

            ― Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Akachi ?

            Bien sûr qu’il allait le lui faire dire, parce qu’il savait à quel point ça embarrassait le Loa, et qu’il était ce genre d’homme. Akachi gémit, cramoisi, et répondit.

            ― Laisse-moi jouir, Abel, je t’en supplie…

            ― Personne ne t’empêche de faire quoi que ce soit…

            ― Autorise-moi à jouir Abel. Abel, je t’en supplie…

            Le Teotl sourit à nouveau, avec peut-être un peu plus de chaleur, cette fois, et se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres du Loa, les caressant de sa langue avant de l’introduire dans sa bouche, conquérant et dominateur, et c’était mieux encore que les caresses, le plaisir atteignant un point insupportable, sollicitant toutes les réserves de volonté du Dieu gardien pour retenir son orgasme.

            ― Ça c’est un bon garçon… murmura finalement Abel en séparant ses lèvres des siennes et, son visage toujours à quelques centimètres de celui d’Akachi, il caressa ses cheveux et ajouta. Tu peux jouir.

            La jouissance frappa le Loa comme un éclair, prenant le contrôle total de ses sens, avec une intensité qu’il avait rarement atteinte, et il sentit à peine Abel – à moins que ce ne soit Lev ? – défaire ses liens.

            Lorsqu’enfin le monde reprit une certaine stabilité autour de lui, il réalisa que sa tête reposait sur la cuisse d’Abel, qui caressait doucement ses cheveux, et que Lev était, souriant, dans la même position, en face de lui.

            Il avait l’habitude d’être celui qui protégeait mais, de temps en temps, il se sentait prêt à s’abandonner à la vulnérabilité, surtout avec ces deux hommes, alors il sourit à Lev et ferma les yeux.

            Peut-être même parviendrait-il à trouver le sommeil.

           


	5. 5 Décembre - Amaury/Enguerrand

[https://www.facebook.com/149732362226099/photos/a.149805842218751.1073741830.149732362226099/156254661573869/?type=3&theater](https://www.facebook.com/149732362226099/photos/a.149805842218751.1073741830.149732362226099/156254661573869/?type=3&theater)          

            5 Décembre

            Setting : World of Darkness – Dark Ages

            Personnages (ordre alphabétique) : Amaury – templier capturé par des sarrasins puis vendu à des mongols, Enguerrand – templier vétéran ( ;) ), de noble naissance, partenaire du précédent qui vient de le retrouver après 7 ans de séparation.

             TW : Mentions (légères) de tortures passées 

 

            Amaury n’était peut-être pas le plus expert ou le plus chevronné des templiers, mais il connaissait la Bible, et s’il y avait une chose qu’il savait, c’était que Dieu ne voyait pas la bougrerie d’un très bon œil.

            Mais en fait, il n’était pas certain que ce soit très important. Enfin, ça l’était, bien sûr que ça l’était, parce qu’Amaury avait prêté des vœux, et qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait à la légère, parce qu’il ne faisait jamais rien à la légère. Seulement peut-être que ce n’était pas si important, et que Dieu était plus clément avec les gens comme Enguerrand et lui qui se battaient et mourraient en Son nom.

            Enfin, à en croire Sire Claude, en tout cas, c’était le cas, et Sire Claude était un sage. Et puis Amaury voulait bien admettre qu’il ne connaissait pas grand-chose à grand-chose. Il avait été arraché aux siens jeune, il n’avait pas tellement eu le temps d’apprendre, mais il n’était pas idiot, et il avait compris depuis longtemps que le monde n’était pas en noir et blanc, mais en nuances de gris. Il avait peut-être été confortable de croire que tout était écrit, à une époque, mais depuis Amaury avait rencontré des érudits qui n’étaient que des barbares, des saint hommes qui se délectaient de la souffrance d’autrui, et des esclavagistes qui l’avait traité avec bien plus d’humanité que les siens.

            Alors il laissa Enguerrand faire tomber sa tunique, dévoilant son torse nu, et il le laissa parcourir sa peau, du bout des doigts d’abord, puis de la paume, et il se força à ne pas se replier sur lui-même pour cacher les cicatrices, nombreuses, hideuses.

            Il retint son souffle lorsque l’autre templier, du doigt, commença à tracer les marques disgracieuses, le sentit se bloquer dans sa gorge lorsque les lèvres d’Enguerrand se posèrent sur les sinistres stigmates, et il trembla lorsqu’il sentit son compagnon murmurer, tout contre sa peau.

            ― Ce sont les sarrasins qui ont fait ça ? Ou les mongols ?

            Amaury déglutit et se mordit doucement la lèvre.

            ― Les sarrasins. S’il-te-plait, Enguerrand, je ne veux pas… Si ça te gène je les couvrirai…

            Les mains d’Enguerrand étaient à nouveau sur ses épaules, tendres et caressantes, et Amaury frissonna parce qu’il n’avait jamais été touché comme ça, en fait on ne l’avait jamais touché autrement que pour le blesser, pas depuis qu’il était enfant en tout cas.

            Peut-être son compagnon avait-il une compréhension instinctive de ce genre de choses, il était assez intelligent pour ça, mais il murmura doucement.

            ― Tu es beau, Am’… J’oublie toujours à quel point tu es beau.

            Amaury se mordit la lèvre, secouant doucement la tête et détournant le regard, mais Enguerrand prit son visage entre ses mains, le forçant à le regarder.

            ― Tu es beau, et ton corps montre que tu es aussi brave et tenace.

            Et à nouveau, les paumes calleuses d’Enguerrand se remirent à parcourir son corps tremblant, et Amaury parvenait presque à le croire, à ne pas avoir envie de se cacher, de couvrir les cicatrices comme si elles n’existaient pas. Il se laissa pousser vers le lit, désirant désespérément croire son compagnon, croire qu’il n’était pas irrémédiablement marqué, et il laissa son regard se perdre dans le sien et dans l’amour qu’il y lisait alors que l’autre templier l’allongeait sur le lit, qu’il lui enlevait ses chausses, doucement, comme pour ne pas l’effrayer.

            Il se sentait vulnérable, comme ça, entièrement nu, mais en même temps il n’y avait personne d’autre devant qui il aurait accepté de se dévêtir, et il n’aurait toléré le regard d’aucun autre, parce qu’il savait qu’il ne lirait jamais autant d’amour que dans les yeux d’Enguerrand.

            Et parce que c’était lui, il voulait bien croire que c’était pur, que c’était bien, et noble, et que c’était cette passion dénuée de péché que les écrits exaltaient. Il voulait bien offrir à son compagnon tout ce qu’il avait, son corps avec son cœur et son âme, et tout le reste.

            Le souffle court, les joues embrasées, il regarda Enguerrand se dévêtir à son tour, et il avait l’air de savoir parfaitement ce qu’il faisait, et… Amaury se redressa et passa doucement les doigts sur la cicatrice qui barrait le torse de son compagnon, imposante et profonde. La blessure avait dû être terrible.

            Enguerrand sourit et prit doucement la main de son compagnon, la portant à ses lèvres.

            ― Tu vois, moi aussi.

            Et parce que son sourire était communicatif, Amaury le lui rendit, murmurant d’une voix peu assurée, mais pensant chaque mot.

            ― Tu es beau.

            Enguerrand marqua une pause, et eut un rire nerveux.

            ― Dis pas des trucs comme ça alors que tu es aussi… Alors que j’ai autant envie de toi.

            Rougissant et sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, Amaury laissa ses yeux descendre le long du torse bien dessiné de son compagnon, puis plus bas, jusqu’à son sexe à demi-dressé, et il déglutit, sans trop savoir la conduite à tenir.

            ― Tu peux toucher. Enfin, si tu veux… fit Enguerrand d’une voix qui manquait un peu d’assurance, peut-être.

            Mais au final, il n’avait pas vraiment besoin de le dire, parce qu’Amaury avait déjà avancé une main peu assurée pour le caresser doucement, effleurant la peau incroyablement douce du pouce pour passer le reste de ses doigts sur la veine pulsante au-dessous, et il eut presque un mouvement de recul lorsqu’il le sentit grossir sous sa main, et la respiration d’Enguerrand s’était faite plus courte, plus saccadée.

            La main calleuse de l’autre templier se posa sous le menton d’Amaury, le faisant relever la tête, et il laissa son compagnon capturer son regard, frissonnant de le voir si chargé de désir, alors même que son corps était si abîmé.

            La voix d’Enguerrand était basse et rauque, et Amaury frissonna lorsqu’il demanda, doucement.

            ― Est-ce que tu veux bien que je te fasse l’amour ?

            Amaury déglutit, et il n’arrivait plus du tout à penser à ses vœux, alors il hocha la tête, et pas parce qu’il pensait que ça allait faire plaisir à Enguerrand, parce qu’il en avait envie.

            ― Ne t’inquiète pas ! enchaîna Enguerrand. J’ai demandé à sire Claude, et je sais comment faire…

            Amaury gémit, embarrassé au-delà des mots, et Enguerrand se figea, alors Amaury enlaça aux siens les doigts de sa main libre.

            ― Ne parle pas de sire Claude, d’accord ?

            ― Je ne… Oh ! Oh, pardon… marmonna Enguerrand, embarrassé.

            Avec un soupir, Amaury l’attrapa par l’épaule et le tira vers lui, sur le lit, parce qu’il supposait que c’était ce qu’il fallait faire, mais apparemment il n’y connaissait rien parce qu’Enguerrand se dégagea doucement.

            ― Attends…

            Manifestement la confusion d’Amaury se voyait sur son visage, puisqu’il ajouta.

            ― C’est bien, mais il faut que…

            Enguerrand se leva, sous le regard interrogateur de son compagnon, pour aller fouiller dans ses sacoches, et en sortir un flacon d’huile.

            ― J’ai besoin de ça.

            Amaury haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais Enguerrand afficha son plus beau sourire.

            ― Tu vas voir ! Sire C… Il parait que c’est très bien quand c’est bien fait, et puisque c’est toi je vais m’appliquer.

            Sur ces mots, il avança à nouveau vers le lit, se versa une dose généreuse d’huile dans la main et la réchauffa entre ses paumes. Puis, souriant, il posa une paume tiède sur la cuisse d’Amaury, passant les doigts entre ses fesses. Amaury frissonna un peu, et Enguerrand caressa doucement la peau de sa jambe, massant les muscles tendus.

            ― Détend toi, Am’… Si ça ne te plait pas on s’arrête.

            Nerveux mais trop curieux, et peut-être un peu excité aussi, même s’il n’avait pas _vraiment_ l’habitude d’être dans ce genre de position, Amaury déglutit et hocha la tête. Il n’était pas _si_ innocent il ne fut pas vraiment surpris lorsque le premier doigt le pénétra. C’était juste… un peu bizarre. Mais pas vraiment gênant. Et, d’une voix assurée, Enguerrand expliqua.

            ― Il y a un endroit, à l’intérieur, qui donne beaucoup de plaisir, alors quand je l’atteindrai, il faut que tu me le dises, d’accord ?

            Amaury avala une seconde fois, un peu difficilement, sa salive, mais hocha la tête, et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur ce qu’il ressentait alors qu’Enguerrand cherchait, doucement, patiemment, et, soudain, ce fut comme s’il voyait des étoiles, et il laissa échapper un petit cri surpris.

            Immédiatement, Enguerrand passa à nouveau là où il venait d’appuyer, et Amaury sentit son sexe se tendre, et ses cuisses trembler.

            ― Ici ? demanda Enguerrand, et Amaury hocha vigoureusement la tête, ne faisant pas vraiment confiance à sa voix. Est-ce que je peux mettre un deuxième doigt, ajouta-t-il devant la réponse enthousiaste d’Amaury, et ce dernier opina à nouveau.

            L’intrusion était plus présente, mais ça ne semblait pas vraiment important parce qu’Enguerrand continuait à frotter contre ce point qui lui donnait tant et tant de plaisir qu’Amaury n’arrivait à penser à rien d’autre, si, au fait qu’il n’avait jamais, _jamais_ ressenti ça et qu’il ne voulait pas que ça s’arrête, et qu’il ne voulait plus jamais quitter Enguerrand, alors il noua les bras autour de ses épaules, solides, larges, puissantes, et il l’attira contre lui, plus près, tout près, le serrant fort pour qu’il ne parte plus jamais.

            Enguerrand rit doucement, et c’était le plus beau son au monde, enfin, non, il y avait sa voix, hachée par le plaisir, alors qu’il demandait.

            ― Est-ce que je peux…

            Et quoiqu’il veuille, Amaury le voulait, alors il hocha la tête, et le regretta lorsque les doigts de son compagnon le quittèrent, mais retint son souffle lorsqu’il sentit une nouvelle pression à l’entrée de son corps, et quelque part il _savait_ que c’était son sexe, et il le _voulait_ , alors il noua les jambes autour du bassin d’Enguerrand et serra, arqua le bassin pour le pousser en lui.

            ― Doucement, protesta Enguerrand, douce… Wow !

            La tête de son pénis était entrée, et c’était un peu inconfortable, peut-être, mais Amaury savait qu’il allait retrouver le point qui lui donnait un plaisir complètement dément, alors il continua à faire pression au creux des reins de son compagnon, à cambrer les reins jusqu’à ce qu’il soit en lui, entièrement, et alors seulement, il se permit de gémir, de plaisir, de désir.

            La main d’Enguerrand était dans ses cheveux, caressantes, et il massa sa nuque, embrassa doucement son front, son nez, ses pommettes, puis ses lèvres. Amaury se perdit dans le baiser, laissant la langue de son compagnon entraîner la sienne dans un ballet endiablé, et laissa son cri se perdre dans sa bouche lorsqu’Enguerrand commença à se mouvoir, d’abord doucement, avec précaution, puis de plus en plus vite, et il avait à nouveau trouvé _le_ point, et c’était parfait.

            Le plaisir qui courrait dans les veines d’Amaury ne _pouvait_ pas être quelque chose de mal, parce qu’il était tout simplement parfait, et une telle perfection ne pouvait être qu’un cadeau de Dieu, et il se sentait partir, et bientôt le plaisir le submergea, et qu’il éjaculait entre leurs deux corps collés l’un à l’autre. Dans un état second, il réalisa à peine qu’Enguerrand atteignait à son tour la jouissance, en lui, mais il avait du mal à penser à autre chose qu’aux bras puissants de son compagnon autour de lui, qu’à son souffle contre sa peau et à la chaleur pécheresse de son corps brûlant.

            Non, il ne se sentait pas vraiment mal, et au final, son destin n’avait pas d’importance tant qu’Enguerrand le gardait dans ses bras.

            ― Je ne veux plus jamais que tu partes… murmura-t-il sans vraiment y penser.

            La grande main calleuse d’Enguerrand caressa ses cheveux.

            ― Je ne partirai plus jamais.


	6. 6 Décembre - Myrael/Yoru

            [Pas de lien cette fois, fait sur prompt ^^]         

6 Décembre

 

            Setting : Original – Nibelheim/Niddheg

            Personnages (ordre alphabétique) : Myrael – jerk arrogant, Alchimiste poison, Mort, Gouverneur, Yoru – petit relou vener, Mort, dirigeant du Nord.

 

            Myrael aimait le luxe. Depuis qu’il était tout gamin, il avait décidé qu’un jour il se vautrerait dans le luxe. Quand on avait grandi dans la rue, ce n’était pas simple, mais heureusement, Myrael avait toujours été débrouillard.

            Il s’était taillé la part du lion dans le Nord, et normalement tout aurait dû s’arrêter là. S’il avait été malin, il aurait continué à se vautrer dans le luxe, et sa vie aurait été simple, bien remplie et facile. Après tout, Myrael était un homme qui aimait ce qui était simple et facile.

            En tout cas, il aimait à le croire. Seulement il continuait à enchaîner les choix de vie débiles, et qui remettait en cause tout son petit confort.

            Il fallait croire que Yoru le poussait à ce genre de choses. Et dire que ce petit con continuait à se plaindre… Franchement, il ne comprenait pas la chance qu’il avait que Myrael soit aussi gentil avec lui.

            Non, parce que s’il avait été intelligent, Myrael l’aurait tué depuis longtemps. Au lieu de le faire ramener à la vie, c’était à dire.

            Il soupira finalement et posa sa cigarette encore allumée dans le cendrier qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet, levant les yeux vers l’autre Mort qui avait pénétré dans la chambre à coucher avec le manque de délicatesse qui le caractérisait.

            ― T’es vraiment un sale connard, t’as encore…

            Myrael sourit alors que la remontrance mourrait sur les lèvres de Yoru, et qu’il roulait des yeux.

            ― Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

            ― Quoi ?

            ― C’est pas l’heure de… ça !

            ― De quoi ?

            ― T’es à poil !

            Le sourire de Myrael s’élargit.

            ― Fine observation.

            ― Tu pourrais te couvrir !

            ― Ou je peux ne pas le faire, étant donné que je suis dans ma chambre.

            Le dirigeant du Nord fronça les sourcils et s’avança vers le lit, avec l’intention manifeste de jeter la couverture sur son propriétaire, mais Myrael ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille et, profitant de sa taille et de son allonge supérieures, se saisit de son compagnon et le jeta sur le matelas, se positionnant au-dessus de lui, les mains sur ses poignets.

            Yoru siffla de mécontentement, mais ne fit pas le moindre geste pour dégager ses poignets, malgré ses sourcils froncés et son irritation manifeste. Mais le rouge qui montait déjà à ses joues pâles expliquait peut-être son manque de combattivité.

            Souriant toujours, Myrael se pencha vers lui et embrassa ses lèvres froides.

            ― Quelqu’un ici n’a pas assez mangé, souffla-t-il sur un ton qui ne véhiculait pas vraiment de reproche.

            ― J’avais pas faim.

            C’était un mensonge, et Yoru ne pensait même pas vraiment que le gouverneur d’Elseneur y croirait, mais il s’y tint, le défiant du regard de le contredire. S’il avait été d’humeur moins conciliante, Myrael l’aurait peut-être fait cracher la vérité, et qu’il n’avait simplement pas envie de se nourrir de sang, et encore moins avec la méthode alternative, du moins pas en dehors de ses habitudes. C’était précisément pour ça que l’alchimiste poison se nourrissait toujours plus que de raison.

            Sans douceur excessive, il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon, le forçant à écarter les dents pour accueillir sa langue, laissant un flux vital mince mais néanmoins présent s’écouler entre eux. Les mains de Yoru se refermèrent sur ses épaules, ses ongles s’enfoncèrent dans sa chair, mais il ne broncha pas. Il avait connu pire, et ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment.

            Il fut plus contrarié lorsque Yoru le repoussa, avec une certaine brutalité.

            ― T’as cru que t’allais me calmer avec un tic-tac ?!

            ― En fait j’avais l’intention de te calmer avec plus que ça, mais seulement si tu es gentil.

            ― T’es juste une sale goinfre…

            Myrael rit mais ne releva pas, parce que ce n’était pas complètement faux, mais il y avait pire que de se « goinfrer » lorsqu’on était Mort, en tout cas le gouverneur d’Elseneur avait toujours trouvé pire que d’être toujours… bien entouré. Mais plutôt que de laisser Yoru gamberger un peu trop sur le sujet, ce qui risquait de le rendre irrationnellement jaloux, il détacha et ouvrit la veste de l’autre homme, la faisant glisser sur ses épaules.

Yoru avait conservé du Nord l’habitude de ne rien porter en-dessous, et Myrael, une fois encore, n’y voyait pas vraiment d’objections, et se fit au contraire un devoir de parcourir du bout des doigts la peau douce et offerte, calmant de caresses assurées la respiration un peu courte de son compagnon, prenant à nouveau possession de ses lèvres pour lui donner un peu de vie, assez pour éveiller son appétit en tout cas.

Lorsque Yoru le repoussa, cette fois, ce ne fut pas pour le chasser, et Myrael se recula docilement tandis que le dirigeant du Nord s’extirpait de son pantalon avec des gestes pressés et un peu maladroit, déjà visiblement excité. Prenant note du regard de l’alchimiste poison, Yoru grogna.

― Garde tes yeux pour toi, espèce de pervers.

Le sourire de Myrael s’élargit encore, et, tout en passant en un doigt sur le torse de l’autre homme, transforma quelques éléments inutiles dans les veines de son compagnon en un puissant aphrodisiaque. Yoru écarquilla les yeux et, presque immédiatement, se mit à gémir, comme si le contact de la soie des draps était déjà trop pour lui.

― Espèce de… grogna le dirigeant du Nord, parfaitement conscient de ce qui lui arrivait, fusillant l’autre homme du regard.

Pas impressionné, Myrael reprit sa cigarette sur la table de chevet, en tirant les quelques dernières bouffées, emmagasinant le poison qui faisait sa force tout en caressant du regard le corps de son compagnon, toujours souriant.

Les joues embrasées, Yoru ne parvenait pas à retenir de petits mouvements indécents, cherchant le contact des draps, les mains nouées dedans, à défaut de chercher le corps de Myrael – il était trop fier pour le faire, en tout cas pas sans instructions…

― Tourne-toi, fit doucement le gouverneur et, après l’avoir tout de même fusillé du regard, Yoru s’exécuta.

― T’es qu’un putain de pervers…

Et pourtant, c’était bien les hanches du dirigeant du Nord qui se balançaient doucement, cherchant une friction plus intense sur la soie qui couvrait le lit du gouverneur.

― Tu peux frotter ton sexe aux draps, si ça te soulage un peu, mais si tu veux que je te baise, il a falloir que tu fasses un peu plus d’efforts…

Yoru jura, l’insulta, mais, après avoir à nouveau noué les mains dans les draps, souleva le bassin, les jambes largement écartées, le visage enfoui dans l’oreiller, sans doute d’embarras.

Avec un sourire presque attendri que, malheureusement pour lui, Yoru ne vit pas, Myrael écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier, l’échangeant contre le flacon de lubrifiant qui se trouvait dans les draps, en versant rapidement une généreuse quantité sur son sexe avant de réchauffer le reste entre ses mains, puis d’introduire un doigt dans le corps offert de Yoru.

Le dirigeant du Nord eut un glapissement qui manquait peut-être un peu de dignité, refusa de sortir la tête de l’oreiller, mais se mit à onduler des hanches de façon indécente et bien plus sexy qu’il ne devait l’imaginer. Flattant d’une main ses fesses et son dos, et après avoir stimulé quelques longs instants encore la prostate de son compagnon, Myrael introduisit un second doigt, pour détendre, masser et écarter les parois de l’intimité de Yoru, toujours attentif à ne pas lui faire mal et à ne pas le brusquer.

Ce n’était pas parce qu’il parlait et se comportait comme un salaud qu’il en était un. Bon, d’accord, Myrael était un salaud, mais il estimait avoir la plupart du temps été plutôt dans la moyenne haute de la morale avec Yoru. Quoiqu’il en soit, il n’avait pas l’intention de le baiser comme un hussard, alors il continua à le stimuler de ses doigts de longs, très longs moments, et il commençait à être vraiment excité lorsqu’enfin Yoru exigea, d’une voix hachée.

― Putain, mais baise-moi espèce de gros con !

Myrael rit à nouveau, mais enleva tout de même ses doigts pour se saisir de son sexe et le guider contre le corps de son amant. Obéissant sans discuter, il posa les mains sur les hanches de l’autre homme et, doucement mais fermement, le pénétra. Il s’estimait être un homme capable de retenue, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Yoru et, rapidement, peut-être un peu trop, ce dernier se mit à onduler des hanches pour le prendre plus fort, plus vite.

Peut-être était-ce le désir qui le faisait agir comme ça, peut-être l’aphrodisiaque qui commençait déjà à se dégrader dans ses veines, peut-être la faim, Myrael ne savait pas vraiment, mais il n’était pas assez un type bien pour réellement se poser la question, et il se pencha en avant, laissant son torse épouser le dos de son compagnon, attrapant ses mains pour nouer ses doigts aux siens, et se mit à le pilonner.

Rapidement, sans merci, sans faire la moindre pause, il le posséda, sentant Yoru haleter et trembler sous lui, gémir et supplier, pour en avoir plus, plus fort, plus vite, et il le prit, plus profond, plus fort et plus vite, jusqu’à ce que le monde se réduise à leurs halètements, aux gémissements et aux cris de plaisirs de Yoru, à ses propres grognements, et au bruit indécent de la chair contre la chair, jusqu’à ce que le dirigeant du Nord ne se mette à frissonner plus fort, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne se répandent dans un cri, les parois déjà étroites de son corps se resserrant encore plus sur le sexe de Myrael.

Dans un dernier coup de reins, plus puissant encore que les précédents, Myrael s’enfouit profondément en son amant, laissant l’orgasme le prendre, laissant la vie qu’il avait volée se déverser, nourrir Yoru, réchauffer sa peau et lui donner des couleurs.

Embrassant sa nuque paresseusement, il resta longuement comme ça, jusqu’à ce que Yoru ne lui donne un coup de coude.

― Dégage. T’es lourd. Putain de goinfre.

Avec un nouveau rire, Myrael se laissa tomber à côté de lui, s’allumant une cigarette, une nouvelle dose de poison pour régénérer ses pouvoirs. Yoru fronça le nez mais, pour une fois, ne commenta pas, se contentant de le forcer à libérer et allonger un bras pour s’installer sur son épaule.

Rapidement, sa respiration régulière indiqua que le dirigeant du Nord s’était endormi.

Myrael aimait le luxe mais, sans aucune discussion possible, il aimait Yoru plus encore.


	7. 7 Décembre - Kyrios/Sorin

            [Pas de lien cette fois, fait sur prompt ^^]         

7 Décembre

 

            Setting : Earthdawn

            Personnages (ordre alphabétique) : Kyrios – Noble théran, Forgeron, control freak qui ne se soigne pas, Sorin – Bâtard Barsaivien, Guerrier, brute toujours prête à donner à son chéri ce dont il a besoin, surtout quand il ne le demande pas.

 

            Kyrios aimait le dos de Sorin. Il était large, et puissant, et rassurant. Et après tout, Sorin étant son garde du corps, c’était un atout qu’il ait un dos aussi imposant : ça faisait toujours son petit effet. Les elfes étaient naturellement grands, mais Sorin l’était particulièrement et, carrure aidant, il en remontrait aisément à des trolls plus massifs que lui.

            Mais surtout, Kyrios aimait le dos nu de Sorin. Il aimait voir rouler les muscles sous sa peau tannée par le soleil et le port de l’armure. Et il aimait ses tatouages. Il aimait les tracer du bout du doigt alors que l’autre elfe était allongé, il aimait en suivre les motifs complexes pendant des heures, et les tremblements si honnêtes qu’il suscitait chez son compagnon lorsqu’il le faisait.

            Il aimait sentir toute cette puissance contenue lorsque Sorin se soumettait à ses caresses, et c’était assez rare pour qu’il en profite, parce que Sorin était aussi une brute.

            Kyrios enjamba les cuisses du guerrier et se pencha en avant pour embrasser sa nuque, toujours tendue, mais ça non plus ça n’était pas très surprenant. Sorin faisait beaucoup d’effort pour avoir l’air décontracté, mais il ne l’était jamais vraiment.

            Il sentit d’ailleurs les muscles du dos de l’autre homme se crisper sous lui, et caressa doucement les lignes tatouées sur ses bras puissants pour le détendre, posa à nouveau ses lèvres sa nuque, le long de son cou. De la langue, il caressa doucement le lobe de son oreille, remontant jusqu’à la pointe qu’il mordilla doucement et, enfin, Sorin grogna, tournant la tête pour le chercher du regard.

            ― Tu ne te reposes jamais ?

            ― Je suis bien reposé. Et il fait trop chaud pour dormir.

            ― Donc naturellement tu viens te coller à moi…

            Kyrios eut un rire qui se transforma en glapissement lorsque Sorin se retourna, le jetant sur le côté comme s’il ne pesait rien, parce que le Barsaivien était ce genre de force de la nature, et laissa échapper un petit cri surpris lorsque, sans aucune gêne ou aucune retenue, le guerrier l’attrapa par les fesses, les saisissant entre ses paumes larges pour rapprocher son bassin du sien.

            ― Tu es une brute, grogna-t-il.

            ― Tu aimes ça, répondit Sorin, et ses doigts s’insinuèrent entre ses fesses, un index taquin caressant l’entrée de son crops.

            ― On ne t’a jamais parlé des préliminaires ? persifla le Théran.

            Sorin ne répondit pas, se contentant de rire et de le caresser d’une paume calleuse et possessive tandis que l’autre se détachait du derrière du Forgeron pour venir se poser sur ses lèvres, poussant sans réelle douceur.

            Mais, d’humeur généreuse, Kyrios obtempéra et ouvrit la bouche pour les accueillir, les caresser et les envelopper de la langue, les enduire copieusement de salive. Sans quoi, de toute façon, cet animal de Sorin l’aurait certainement pénétré comme ça, sans préparations.

            Et pendant ce temps, la grande main rugueuse du guerrier continuait à malaxer ses fesses, possessive et presque brutale, mais Kyrios n’arrivait pas vraiment à prétendre que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il était beaucoup plus excité lorsque son compagnon était dominateur. Mais il n’allait certainement pas le lui concéder.

            Lorsque Sorin commença à enlever ses doigts, il les mordit doucement, pas assez pour lui faire mal mais assez pour lui rappeler qu’il avait du répondant, mais le guerrier ne sembla pas y réagir, en bien comme en mal, se contentant de retourner se saisir de ses fesses, les malmener et les malaxer, puis de le pénétrer d’un doigt enduit de salive. Kyrios arqua les hanches et gémit, mais loin de pousser le Guerrier à ralentir, il ne fit qu’accélérer, ajoutant un second doigt pour mieux détendre le Théran, qui se laissa faire en soupirant, une fois les quelques instants de malaise passés.

            Haletant, il laissa descendre ses paumes le long des bras tatoues, laissant son index se perdre sur les motifs géométriques, se concentrant sur les lignes noires pour repousser le plaisir que Sorin faisait montrer trop vite, trop fort, en stimulant sans merci les parois sensibles de son intimité.

            Le Théran vit son compagnon se pencher sur lui, massif mais rassurant, pour lui murmurer à l’oreille.

            ― Je vais te baiser, et je vais jouir en toi, et tu iras à ton rendez-vous comme ça, avec mon sperme sur tes cuisses.

            Et, avec horreur, Kyrios réalisa qu’il _avait_ bien un rendez-vous dans moins d’une heure, et que Sorin _allait_ mettre sa menace à exécution. Ce qui était peut-être le pire, c’était que la simple idée l’excitait presque plus que les doigts en lui, et il grogna, de désir, de besoin.

            Sorin se pencha sur lui et embrassa ses lèvres, tandis que sa main libre écartait plus encore sa fesse pour laisser plus de place à l’autre, et le Barsaivien ajouta un troisième doigt, et c’était trop, trop bon, trop rapide.

            ― Tu veux que je te baise, Kyrios ? fit la voix de Sorin contre son oreille.

            Gémissant, le Théran hocha vigoureusement la tête.

            ― Oui, oui Sorin, oui.

            ― Alors tu vas faire ce que je t’ai demandé ? Tu vas garder mon foutre sur tes cuisses devant cet important monsieur ?

            ― Oui !

            Le Barsaivien sourit et embrassa les lèvres du Théran, avec une tendresse qui contrastait avec ses paroles salaces, avec le rythme sans merci de ses doigts, qui avaient encore accéléré, et c’était parfait, et c’était...

            ― Sorin… Sorin, je vais jouir…

            ― Non.

            Et, comme ça, les doigts n’étaient plus là, et Kyrios se sentait vide, il gémit de frustration tandis que Sorin se redressait et le caressait d’un regard appréciateur, brûlant de désir. Le Théran brûlait de toucher le sexe qui se dressait fièrement entre les cuisses du guerrier, de l’embrasser et de le sucer, mais la voix de son compagnon l’arrêta avant qu’il fasse ne serait-ce que mine de donner corps à son fantasme.

            ― Les mains derrière la tête, attrape la tête de lit.

            Le Théran ravala une réplique acide et s’exécuta, saisissant la barre de métal froide d’une poigne solide.

            ― Si tu bouges les mains de là, tout s’arrête et tu iras voir ton important rendez-vous propre sur toi. Mais ce n’est pas ce que tu veux, n’est-ce pas… ?

            Kyrios se mordit les lèvres et ne répondit pas, regardant son compagnon cracher dans sa main pour enduire son sexe de salive, avant de s’insinuer entre ses cuisses ouvertes, et de guider son sexe à l’intérieur de son corps.

            Posant ses mains de part et d’autre du torse de Kyrios, le Guerrier lui sourit puis, d’un mouvement ample et lent de bassin, le pénétra. Le Théran arqua le dos, poussa un cri, de plaisir, de surprise, et d’une pointe de douleur mêlés, mais ses mains ne quittèrent pas la barre métallique.

            Et lorsque Sorin commença à se mouvoir, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, avec des mouvements de plus en plus amples et puissants, Kyrios se mit à haleter en rythme, et il brûlait de parcourir son corps des paumes, des doigts, mais il ne lâcha pas la tête de lit, se contentant de crisper les cuisses autour de la taille solide et puissance de son compagnon.

            ― Sorin… Sorin, je vais…

            ― Encore un peu, Kyrios… Attends encore un peu…

            Le Théran gémit mais prit sur lui, s’efforçant de juguler son orgasme alors même que tout son corps était secoué de tremblements, qu’il était au bourd de la jouissance et que chacun de ses nerfs était à vif, tendu par le besoin de jouir, et Sorin continuait à le pilonner, sans merci, sans la moindre pause.

            ― Sorin, Sorin, s’il-te-plait Sorin… gémit-il.

            ― Oui.

            Le mot, l’autorisation, tomba comme un éclair, et Kyrios jouit dans un cri, se resserrant sur l’érection de son amant, le sentant trembler contre lui alors qu’il continuait à aller et venir, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne s’enfouisse jusqu’à la garde en lui, pour se répandre à son tour dans un grognement étouffé.

            Le Barsaivien se retira et se redressa sur ses bras tremblants, embrassa le cou de Kyrios, doucement, tendrement, puis se laissa aller à côté de lui, pendant un temps qui sembla à la fois trop court et une éternité au Théran.

            Finalement, levant les yeux vers le cadran solaire, Sorin sourit et attrapa son collier d’esclave sur la table de chevet, le passa autour de son cou et attrapa un linge pour essuyer son estomac maculé de semence.

            Lorsqu’il se leva pour passer ses vêtements, Kyrios l’imita, sentant le sperme de son compagnon couler sur ses cuisses, et le Guerrier l’avait remarqué aussi, et son sourire s’était fait carnassier, comme s’il le défiait de l’essuyer.

            Lui rendant son sourire, le Forgeron se saisit d’un pantalon ample, de toile épaisse, et le passa, faisant mine de n’avoir rien remarqué.

            Sorin rit, s’avança vers lui et lui embrassa le front.

            ― C’est bien, Kyrios. Après ton rendez-vous, je te baiserai sur la table où tu auras dîné avec ce monsieur.

            Kyrios le repoussa d’une main ferma, avant de lui indiquer la porte du menton.

            ― Sois un bon esclave pour une fois dans ta vie.

            Sorin rit, et Kyrios avait envie de le claquer. Mais il n’arrivait pas à trouver désagréable la sensation de sa semence séchant sur ses cuisses, et il ne parvenait pas à ne pas attendre avec impatience de se faire renverser sur la table.

            Et il ne put pas s’empêcher d’admirer, encore une fois, les muscles puissants soulignés par les lignes d’encres tatouées sur le dos de Sorin.

            Le Barsaivien était intenable, mais même si Kyrios préférait crever que de l’admettre tout haut, il était ce qu’il lui fallait.


	8. 8 Décembre - Taliesin/Zack

[https://www.facebook.com/149732362226099/photos/a.149805842218751.1073741830.149732362226099/157038181495517/?type=3&theater](https://www.facebook.com/149732362226099/photos/a.149805842218751.1073741830.149732362226099/157038181495517/?type=3&theater)            

7 Décembre

 

            Setting : Original – Midgard-Vanaheim/Niddheg

            Personnages (ordre alphabétique) : Taliesin – dit le Sorcier au Sang d’Argent, demi-Humain demi-Alfe, fils de deux Faes, jerk froid et de mauvaise foi, Zacharias – fils de l’Empereur Sorcier, prince décomplexé, sorcier de quelque talent.

 

            ― Dis-moi si c’est inconfortable.

            Par acquis de conscience, Taliesin fit jouer ses poignets, pour vérifier leur marge de manœuvre, à quel point il lui serait facile de se défaire de ses chaines – ridiculement facile. Pourtant, ses lèvres, elles, restèrent scellées.

            Le prince le dévisagea, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

            ― Eh bien, Taliesin, je t’ai posé une question ?

            Les dents serrées, les lèvres closes, le Sorcier au Sang d’Argent défia l’autre homme du regard, ne laissant pas un mot, pas même une plainte face au traitement indigne qu’il subissait, lui échapper.

            Les doigts de Zacharias se posèrent sur le torse de Taliesin, brûlants – peut-être un sort, peut-être simplement le désir déraisonnable que le fils de l’Empereur Sorcier éveillait chez celui du Nécromant – venant pincer un téton déjà érigé, pas assez doucement pour que ce soit tendre, pas assez fort pour que ce soit douloureux.

            ― Tu penses que cette attitude va te mener quelque part, Taliesin ?

            Le Sorcier au Sang d’Argent ne broncha pas, mais ne put cette fois retenir un gémissement lorsque la seconde main de Zacharias entra dans la danse, caressant sa peau sensible, si _désireuse_ de ses caresses, cette traîtresse, alors que de l’autre il continuait à stimuler sans merci son mamelon, de la plus délicieuse et la plus excitante des façons, et il arqua le dos, mais il ne répondit pas, gardant les lèvres soigneusement scellées.

            La main de Zacharias glissa sur ses cuisses, en flattant l’intérieur, et il s’agenouilla entre elles, en embrassant la peau sensible, cessant de soutenir le sorcier entravé qui se retrouva pendu à ses entraves, les bras tendus au-dessus de la tête, les joues cramoisies, le corps tendu de désir.

            Et pourtant la bouche du fils de l’Empereur Sorcier ne s’approcha pas du sexe, pourtant douloureusement érigé, du sorcier au sang alfe, qui laissa échapper un gémissement frustré. Zacharias releva la tête, pour lui jeter un regard amusé.

            ― Tu as quelque chose à dire, finalement ?

            Taliesin le fusilla du regard, mais Zacharias ne sembla pas du tout se repentir, caressant doucement l’intérieur de son genou du pouce, flattant le point sensible pour le faire trembler, sans quitter des yeux son amant prisonnier.

            N’y tenant plus, le Sorcier au Sang d’Argent laissa finalement tomber.

            ― Ce n’est pas inconfortable.

            Il aurait aimé mettre de l’agacement dans ses mots, mais ils sonnaient clairement comme une supplique, ce qui n’était pas l’effet attendu – par lui, du moins. Zacharias semblait pour sa part très satisfait, et il se redressa pour caresser les flancs du sorcier entravé, stimuler ses mamelons, laissant l’érection douloureuse de Taliesin frotter contre le tissu de sa chemise, ondulant même légèrement du bassin pour accentuer la friction.

            ― C’est bien, Taliesin. Alors, dis-moi…

            Zacharias se pencha pour murmurer à l’oreille de l’autre homme.

            ― Si je te laissais là pendant quelques heures, pour t’apprendre à être plus conciliant… Je pourrais utiliser l’un de ces jouets que tu n’aimes pas pour te maintenir excité…

            ― Non ! haleta Taliesin alors que deux doigts de Zacharias se glissaient entre ses fesses, caressant l’entrée de son corps.

            ― Non quoi ?

            ― Ne t’en vas pas !

            ― Oh. Donc je peux utiliser un jouet pour te pénétrer ? Tu voudrais ?

            ― Non… Non, s’il-te-pl… Ah !

            Les doigts venaient de le pénétrer, glissant d’un lubrifiant probablement apparu par magie, parce que Zacharias était du genre à gaspiller ses pouvoirs à ce genre de trivialités, et de l’autre main le fils de l’Empereur Sorcier venait d’envoyer une petite décharge d’électricité sur le mamelon tendu de Taliesin, qui arqua à nouveau le bassin et gémit, frottant presque sans y penser son sexe contre le corps chaud de l’autre homme.

            ― Finis tes phrases, enfin ! murmura Zacharias contre le cou du sorcier au sang alfe et ce dernier gémit.

            Se faisant violence, il s’efforça tout de même de se concentrer, malgré les doigts qui bougeaient en lui, malgré les nouvelles décharges contre son corps sensible, et comme il était l’un des sorciers les plus talentueux à fouler la terre, il pouvait le faire.

            ― Je te veux toi… S’il-te-plait. S’il-te-plai… Ah !

            Les stimulations s’étaient faites plus fortes, les décharges plus intenses, provoquant plus de plaisir, et les doigts de Zacharias avaient trouvé sa prostate, et la stimulaient sans merci, et son sexe prisonnier, soumis à une friction permanente, tremblait d’un désir presque insupportable.

            ― Doucement… murmura Zacharias, alors même qu’il accélérait encore le rythme et la pression de ses caresses. Tu ne voudrais pas jouir maintenant ? Ça m’enlèverait toute envie de te prendre…

            Le sorcier entravé gémit, tenta de se dégager, de diminuer la friction, mais, sans pitié, Zacharias ne le laissa pas faire, l’accentuent au contraire, et avec elle les stimulations.

            ― Allez, Taliesin… Tu es plus fort que ça, n’est-ce-pas ?

            ― Oui… haleta l’interpelé. Oui, Zack.

            ― C’est bien… Tu es un bon garçon… Voilà ce que nous allons faire. Je vais te sucer, et tu ne jouiras pas. Tu vas te retenir, et tu vas attendre mon autorisation. Et si tu es sage, si tu fais ça bien, alors je te baiserai. Sinon, je te laisserai ici, avec l’un de ces jouets dans le cul, et tu apprendras à m’obéir.

            ― J’obéirai, je te le promets, j’obéirai.

            Zacharias sourit, passa sur les lèvres de Taliesin un pouce que ce dernier avala et suça sans vraiment y réfléchir. Le fils de l’Empereur Sorcier eut un grondement approbateur, puis embrassa son cou, laissant une trainée de baisers le long de son torse, pour finalement venir embrasser la tête de son sexe douloureusement dressé, sans cesser de stimuler sa prostate.

            Taliesin cria, arqua encore plus le dos, pressé de sentir la bouche de Zacharias autour de son érection, même s’il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas jouir, et cette fois son compagnon le laissa faire. Il se laissa pénétrer, laissa Taliesin le pénétrer, onduler des hanches pour le sentir plus profondément, tandis que Zacharias de son côté continuait à lui donner du plaisir de ses doigts en lui, envoyait de nouvelles décharges sur son torse douloureusement tendu.

            Le plaisir était d’une intensité difficilement supportable, et le sorcier au sang alfe était si près de jouir que c’en était douloureux, mais il était capable de se contrôler, s’il y avait bien un avantage à sa nature, c’était celui-là.

            Mais même lui, même avec toute la froideur qui coulait dans ses veines, il avait ses limites, et il sentait ses cuisses qui se mettaient à trembler, et le plaisir devenait tout simplement trop présent, et il savait qu’il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps.

            ― Zack… gémit-il. Zack, s’il-te-plait, Zack !

            La bouche brûlante quitta son sexe, et le fils de l’Empereur Sorcier se redressa et sourit, ses doigts continuant à pénétrer son compagnon entravé.

            ― Oui, Taliesin ?

            ― S’il-te-plait…

            ― Tu n’es pas clair. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Tu veux que je continue à te sucer ? Ou tu veux que je te baise ?

            ― Oui ! Oui s’il-te-plait !

            ― Tu n’es pas clair. Dis-le.

            Les joues cramoisies, soumis aux caresses de son amant et au plaisir qui continuait à le ravager, Taliesin serra brièvement les dents, avant qu’une caresse plus appuyée que les autres ne le fasse hurler, les joues cramoisies.

            ― Baise-moi ! S’il-te-plait, s’il-te-plait, baise-moi !

            Les doigts qui le stimulaient le quittèrent, et l’air froid de la pièce le frappa de plein fouet alors que Zacharias reculait pour le contempler, peut-être, sans doute, pour laisser l’excitation redescendre, aussi, pendant un long, très long moment. Finalement, le fils de l’Empereur Sorcier ouvrit sa braguette, dégagea son érection et s’avança à nouveau, passant les mains sous les cuisses de Taliesin pour les écarter et s’insinuer entre elles.

            ― Tu es un bon garçon… souffla-t-il contre le cou trempé de sueur du sorcier entravé.

            Il le pénétra d’un coup de bassin, ample, puissant, s’enfouit entièrement en lui, et Taliesin cria à nouveau, la voix cassée, le désir remontant de façon insupportable. Il n’y avait pas de douleur, juste le plaisir, ce plaisir trop grand, si grand qu’il était souffrance, et il voulait serrer Zacharias contre lui, mais ses mains étaient toujours entravées, et il n’avait même pas la présence d’esprit de se détacher, ou de demander à le faire, il voulait juste que Zack le prenne, plus fort, plus vite, et surtout qu’il lui permette, enfin, de laisser l’orgasme l’emporter.

            ― Zack… S’il-te-plait Zack…

            ― Quoi encore ? Tu es bien capricieux ce soir. Je te donne tout ce que tu demander et tu réclames encore.

            Taliesin laissa échapper un long gémissement, et Zacharias le prit encore, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant de demander.

            ― Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Taliesin ?

            ― J’ai envie… J’ai besoin… Zack… Zack… Je veux jouir Zack… S’il-te-plait…

            ― Oh… Ce n’est que ça…

            Et le fils de l’Empereur Sorcier balança les hanches, durement, brutalement, à trois reprises à nouveau, avant de répondre.

            ― Tu peux jouir.

            L’orgasme fut brutal, instantané, intense, mais il l’était toujours avec Zacharias, et Taliesin s’affaissa, à peine conscient du fait que son amant continuait à le posséder, sans douceur, sans merci, jusqu’à se répandre à son tour en lui.

            Puis, doucement, le fils de l’Empereur Sorcier le détacha puis le porta vers le lui, lui caressant doucement les cheveux, embrassant le sommet de son crâne.

            ― Tu es le meilleur, Taliesin. Tu es parfait.

            Taliesin sourit doucement et se laissa serrer contre son amant, déjà à moitié endormi, lorsqu’il l’entendit ajouter.

            ― Ne laisse jamais personne te dire que tu n’es pas Humain.


	9. 9 Décembre - Sharhrys/T'risstree

            [Pas de lien, fait sur prompt]

9 Décembre

 

            Setting : D&D – Royaumes Oubliés

            Personnages (ordre alphabétique) : Sharhrys – Drow rénégat, guerrier et squatteur chez des elfes argentés, T’risstree – Drow très drow mais un peu rénégat, mercenaire et mage.

 

            La main de T’risstree passa le long de son dos, et Sharhrys se crispa. D’accord, la volonté et le contrôle de soi n’avaient jamais vraiment été son fort, mais tout de même, il était ridicule qu’il réagisse ainsi au moindre des contacts du mage. T’risstree ne pouvait pas être si doué.

            Et pourtant, sa bouche était contre l’oreille du guerrier, et son souffle brûlant sur sa peau, et _oui_ , il était aussi doué.

            ― Toi, moi, ma chambre…

            Irrité, Sharhrys le repoussa du coude, mais ça ne sembla pas décourager le mage, qui passa un doigt dans le creux de son dos, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour aller se poser sur sa nuque, et lorsque les phalanges caressantes s’enfoncèrent dans sa peau, leur étreinte devenue de fer, et que T’risstree le poussa en direction de la porte, Sharhrys obtempéra finalement.

            Peut-être que c’était précisément ce dont il avait besoin : du mage arrogant et sûr de lui, et pas de la vulnérabilité de… Non, il ne voulait pas penser à l’elfe maintenant. Pas alors qu’il se laissait docilement guider dans la chambre du mage drow, pas alors que tout son corps brûlait de désir au simple contact de ses longs doigts, fins et agiles.

            Il se laissa pousser à l’intérieur, ne parvenant même pas à retenir un frisson lorsque la porte se ferma, lorsque les phalanges de T’risstree se firent à nouveau caressantes et agiles, et lorsque le mage passa une main experte sur son torse, flattant ses muscles et stimulant ses mamelons à travers le coton grossier de la tunique de facture elfe du guerrier. Un bref instant, Sharhrys regretta de ne pas porter sa cote de maille, avant de se rappeler que T’risstree aurait eu l’occasion de le tuer un millier de fois, et qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait, même au plus fort de leurs différent. Le mage drow était trop arrogant et égoïste pour cela, de toute façon. Il avait passé, selon ses propres dires, trop de temps à façonner Sharhrys pour jeter ses efforts aux orties.

            Et Sharhrys devait admettre qu’il répondait à ses caresses comme à celle d’aucun autre. Il frissonna lorsque les lèvres sèches et brûlantes du mage se posèrent dans son cou, grogna lorsqu’il le mordit, et laissa échapper un sifflement agacé lorsqu’il rit, finalement, pour murmurer, toujours tout contre son oreille.

            ― Tu sais que personne ne peut te satisfaire comme moi.

            Et c’était, encore, vrai, ce qui le mettait hors de lui. Sans douceur, il attrapa le mage par les hanches, et toujours brusquement, il le jeta sur le lit. T’irsstree ne se démonta pas, ne montra pas le plus petit signe de gêne, et se contenta de fixer Sharhrys de ses yeux, rouges et brûlants, si chargés de désir et de concupiscence que c’en était indécent.

            Il aimait qu’on le brusque. Il aimait beaucoup trop ça. Sharhrys savait qu’il devrait le lui refuser, qu’il devrait le frustrer, mais il y avait aussi quelque chose de profondément jouissif à le voir se soumettre, et avec plaisir.

            Sharhrys estima qu’il pouvait le brusquer. Tant qu’il ne lui faisait pas mal. Parce que le guerrier n’en retirerait aucune satisfaction, et le mage, lui, beaucoup trop.

            Comme s’il était conscient du cours suivi par les pensées de Sharhrys, et qu’il voulait lui faire penser à autre chose, le mage passa la langue sur ses lèvres de la plus indécente des façons et commença à ouvrir ses robes, dévoilant la peau noire et lisse de son torse tout en écartant les cuisses comme la foutue catin qu’il était. Et Sharhrys aurait dû trouver ça vulgaire et repoussant, mais c’était juste excitant.

            ― Tiens-toi tranquille… siffla-t-il.

            ― Fais-moi me tenir tranquille, répliqua le mage.

            Avec un grognement agacé, Sharhrys s’apprêtait à se jeter sur lui pour l’immobiliser et le faire taire de ses lèvres lorsqu’il avisa la corde qui reposait au sol, à côté du lit. Il ne savait pas ce qu’elle fichait là, ou ce que T’risstree avait bien pu en faire, mais il savait qu’elle était magique et pourquoi le mage l’avait enchantée.

            S’en saisissant avec précautions, sous le regard amusé de l’autre drow, il s’avança vers le lit, et, parfaitement conscient de ce qu’il voulait, le mage tendit les bras au-dessus de sa tête, les nouant sur la tête de lit, exposant ses poignets nus. S’il y avait une lueur de nervosité dans son regard – mais ça n’avait rien de surprenant venant d’un homme dont la seule arme dépendait de sa souplesse de ses poignets et de l’agilité de ses doigts – l’attitude de T’risstree, à sa décharge, n’était que détendue, voire même lascive, et c’était un peu agaçant.

            Avec des gestes secs et sans douceur, Sharhrys passa la corde autour des poignets offerts, les nouant étroitement à la tête de lui, avant d’approcher les deux extrémités de la corde l’une de l’autre et de les laisser se souder. Aucun nœud à défaire, le seul moyen de libérer le mage prisonnier serait de couper la corde magique.

            Il jura doucement en entendant T’risstree soupirer de plaisir tandis qu’il tirait sur ses liens. Il avait trop serré, et l’autre drow avait ce qu’il voulait.

            ― Tiens-toi tranquille, gronda-t-il en passant la main sous les robes du mage, les remontant sur ses cuisses indécemment ouvertes pour pouvoir mieux lui enlever ses sous-vêtements – au moins il en portait.

Ses gestes étaient trop brusques pour être considérés comme sensuels, mais le mage semblait y trouver son compte, à en juger par ses petits soupirs satisfaits, et son cri de plaisir lorsque la main du guerrier se posa sur son sexe dressé.

― Tu te comportes comme une vraie pute… fit tomber Sharhrys, désapprobateur.

― C’est parce que tu n’as pas assez de putes dans ta vie que tu reviens toujours vers moi, alors… répliqua T’risstree, passant la langue sur ses lèvres pleines de la plus indécente des façons.

Sharhrys jura et accéléra ses caresses sur l’érection de l’autre drow, espérant le faire taire, lui faisant arquer le dos avec un cri surpris et satisfait, tandis qu’il continuait à tirer sur ses liens dans l’unique et manifeste but de se faire mal.

Le guerrier jura à nouveau, et laissa tomber d’un ton froid.

― Arrête ça.

― Arrêter quoi ?

― Tes liens. Ne tira pas dessus.

― Sinon quoi ?

― Sinon je te laisse ici, comme ça, et je vais dire à l’un de tes nombreux ennemis dans quelle position tu te trouves. Ou bien je te livre à des elfes.

T’risstree ricana, semblant indiquer le peu de cas qu’il faisait de la menace, mais pourtant cessa de tirer sur ses liens, se contentant de dévorer des yeux un Sharhrys qui commençait à avoir vraiment trop chaud, ondulant des hanches lascivement pour se masturber sans aucune honte sur le poing serré du guerrier, et, presque malgré lui, ce dernier sentait son pantalon devenir trop étroit, son désir pour l’autre drow monter en flèche, trop vite, toujours trop vite.

Alors il recula, s’attirant un gémissement frustré du mage qui gisait, telle une allégorie de la débauche, les cuisses écartées, la robe remontée ne cachant pas vraiment son érection, le torse à moitié nu et les tétons érigés, sur le lit.

Oui, il était bon à ce point, et malgré toute la haine et la rancœur qu’il avait à son endroit, Sharhrys n’avait qu’une seule envie, le baiser, et lui faire mal même si c’était précisément ce que T’risstree voulait.

Il allait le baiser, mais il ne lui ferait pas mal.

― Lubrifiant, exigea-t-il en se défaisant, avec des gestes pressés, de ses vêtements.

T’risstree grogna de mécontentement, mais désigna tout de même la commode à côté de son lit du menton. Une fois nu, et sentant le regard concupiscent du mage peser sur lui, il ouvrit un à un les deux tiroirs, refusant de s’interroger sur l’utilité de tout ce qui s’y trouvait, et trouva finalement un flacon d’huile, qu’il ne tarda pas à déboucher pour enduire son sexe de liquide glissant.

T’risstree était agaçant, odieux même, mais il parvenait toujours à éveiller le désir de Sharhrys de façon rapide et impérieuse, et le guerrier voulait recommencer à fonctionner normalement, et à penser à autre chose qu’au corps, souple, mince et désirable, infiniment _désirable_ du mage le plus vite possible.

Il n’eut pas besoin d’écartes plus ses cuisses, pas besoin de lui faire soulever le bassin, T’risstree était prêt pour lui, le corps offert, et il n’avait qu’à le prendre, et il le fit, d’un mouvement de hanches un peu brutal peut-être, et qui tira à un long gémissement de plaisir à l’autre drow.

Ne pas lui donner ce qu’il voulait. Sharhrys ne voulait pas lui donner ce qu’il voulait, mais, profondément enfoui en lui, son corps chaud contre le sien, il n’avait qu’une seule envie, le pilonner sans merci, alors qu’il aurait dû le prendre doucement, tendrement, pour le frustrer, pour lui rappeler qu’il ne contrôlait pas tout.

Le guerrier opta pour un compromis, possédant le corps offert avec des mouvements lents mais secs, le faisant trembler contre lui à chaque coup de reins, et d’une main il saisit les poignets du mage, pour l’empêcher de tirer et de se faire mal, tandis que de l’autre il caressait sa peau déjà couverte de sueur, celle, fine et sensible de l’intérieur de ses cuisses, celle incroyablement douce de son torse qui se soulevait à un rythme infernal. Il laissa son pouce s’attarder sur un mamelon dressé, s’attirant un bruit de gorge si sensuel qu’il perdit brièvement le contrôle, possédant brutalement l’autre drow pendant quelques instants, lui tirant des cris de plaisir jusqu’à ce qu’il ne ralentisse à nouveau.

― Je ne suis pas une petite nature… cracha le mage frustré d’un ton venimeux.

― Moi j’aime ça comme ça.

― Tu mens ! Tu veux me prendre comme une bête, alors fais-le !

― Non, ça c’est ce que _tu_ veux. Moi, je veux prendre ce que _je_ désire, et tu te contenteras de ça, ou tu n’auras rien du tout.

T’risstree serra les dents, tenta de tirer sur ses liens sans parvenir à ébranler l’étreinte protectrice de Sharhrys et, finalement, tenta d’onduler le bassin pour venir à sa rencontre, plus vite, plus brutalement, mais il n’avait ni le levier ni la marge de manœuvre pour être efficace, alors Sharhrys le laissa faire, et le prit à son rythme, jusqu’à ce que finalement, avec un gémissement mêlant plaisir et frustration, le mage ne jouisse, se resserrant autour de lui et le précipitant à son tour vers l’orgasme.

Sans un mot, Sharhrys se redressa et se rhabilla, laissant le mage entravé, qui n’émit pas une plainte, sur le lit. Il sentait encore le regard de T’risstree sur lui, et le pire était de savoir qu’il avait encore cédé, si facilement, et que Tara… Non. Il n’allait pas penser à l’elfe. Pas ici. Pas maintenant.

Le guerrier boucle son ceinturon, et, se saisissant de la dague qui se trouvait dans sa botte, se dirigea vers le mage.

Il aurait aimé avoir la force de plonger la lame dans son cœur, de se débarrasser de lui et de ses sinistres manigances pour de bon. Ce serait presque une mise à mort miséricordieuse, tant T’risstree était l’ombre de ce qu’il avait été.

Il se saisit des poignets malmenés et trancha les liens, laissant le mage à nouveau libre sur son lit, et rengaina son arme, quittant les lieux, essayant d’ignorer la culpabilité.

Après tout, baiser T’risstree lui permettait de profiter de ce que lui offrait…

Il ne penserait pas à l’elfe ici.


	10. 10 Décembre - Luka/Kitten

Vous noterez subtilement que ces textes ne sont pas du tout postés en Décembre, mais ça traîne sur mon ordinateur, et je n'aime pas les travaux pas finis, alors je complète petit à petit avec des petites fics faites sur mon temps libre ! Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à 24 mais j'aurais au moins la satisfaction intellectuelle d'avoir avancé XD

 

10 Décembre

 

            Setting : Shadowrun

            Personnages (ordre alphabétique) : Kitten - Hacker décédé, esprit dans la Matrice, Intelligence artificielle, Elfe amérindien de son vivant, Luka – Elfe immortel qui n'existe pas, mage, corporatiste et pro Tìr.

 

                Les types qui prétendaient que la _hot sim_ n’était qu’un gadget étaient des abrutis. A un point tel que Luka se sentait tout à fait prêt à prétendre que lui-même ne l’avait jamais dit, même si c’était un mensonge. Mais à sa décharge, à l’époque il n’avait pas _vraiment_ de raisons de penser le contraire. A l’époque son compagnon avant encore de la « viande », pour reprendre ses termes.

                Alors parler à Kitten via la Matrice, comme à un _virtual boyfriend_ haut de gamme, c’était pas mal, bien sûr, mais ce n’était pas non plus vraiment _suffisant_. Pas alors qu’il l’avait connu vivant, qu’il avait pu le serrer contre lui, sentir le grain de sa peau. Bien sûr, Luka s’était contenté de palliatif tellement longtemps que se rendre compte que c’était plus qu’un _sprite_ , mais une IA qui hantait son robot ménager avait déjà été un grand pas, mais ça restait… insuffisant.

                Et puis de toute façon, il ne s’était pas fait débrider pour faire un usage intensif de BTL, et il ne comptait pas faire du hacking de l’extrême – il avait un petit ami fantôme dans la Matrice, IA ou ce que vous voulez pour ça. Donc quoi qu’en pense son écervelée de mère il ne risquait rien. Et quoi qu’en pense cet angoissé de Devil, il n’avait pas l’intention d’être un de ces dégénérés qui passent leur temps sur la Matrice au détriment de leur viande.

                Il avait déjà passé cette phase-là, en fait, et heureusement pour lui, Kitten n’était pas _ce genre d’IA_ , celles qui vous attirent dans la Matrice jusqu’à ce que mort s’ensuive. Parce que Luka envisageait très mal la vie de fantôme dans la Matrice, et il n’était même pas persuadé, à vrai dire, de pouvoir devenir un fantôme dans la Matrice. C’était peut-être incompatible avec sa nature d’immortel. Bon, ça n’avait pas arrêté Cerebus mais… Bref. C’était trop hasardeux pour qu’il l’envisage sereinement.

                Il aurait également pu envisager d’attendre que les laboratoires de _sex toy_ de luxe qu’il arrosait copieusement mette au point ce que son compagnon appelait, avec le ridicule consommé qui le caractérisait, le « sexy Kittenbot » – hors de question que Luka appelle un jour le robot high-tech à l’effigie du hacker –, mais il préférait, en fait, se pendre que d’attendre après un truc avec un nom aussi ridicule. A la limite, si son compagnon était _un_ _tout petit peu moins_ puéril, peut-être aurait-il pu l’envisager mais… non. Kitten ne le lâcherait jamais. Parce que Kitten était un gamin comme ça.

                Donc… Débridage _hot sim_. N’en déplaise à sa mère et à Devil.

                Et donc, il revoyait sa position précédente, qu’il nierait avoir jamais eue, sur le sujet. Rien que plonger dans la Matrice était différent. L’interaction avec la réalité virtuelle était magnifiée, semblait plus réelle soudain, et lui qui n’y avait jamais vu aucun intérêt comprenait maintenant pourquoi Kitten tenait tant à ses filtres de réalité. Enfin, la question ne se posait pas sur le réseau domestique, customisé par ce _no life_ de hacker et qui était une copie conforme de l’appartement réel, donc Luka n’était jamais dépaysé. Mais pouvoir _sentir_ son environnement comme s’il était réel c’était… vraiment autre chose. Vraiment mieux.

                Trouver Kitten ne fut pas très compliqué. Ce crétin était encore en train de trifouiller avec l’aspirateur, ou plutôt le _sprite_ qu’il avait installé dedans, une réplique plutôt fidèle de l’avatar du hacker. Luka se demandait déjà ce qu’il avait programmé le robot ménager à faire, mais, franchement, il avait d’autres choses en tête dans l’immédiat, alors il se contenta de se racler la gorge. Kitten savait forcément qu’il était connecté. L’IA était en permanence connectée à l’intégralité du système. Mais il leva la main, faisant lanterner Luka, qui était quand même, légalement, le _légitime propriétaire_ de ces lieux, même dans la Matrice, avec une attitude cavalière qui était tristement commune. Kitten avait été un parasite du vivant de sa viande, il n’y avait pas de raisons que ça change. Il mangeait juste moins.

                Mais s’il pensait irriter Luka pour cette fois, il se fourrait le doigt dans l’œil et jusqu’au coude. Le shaman se contenta de passer la main sur le cuir digital du canapé, s’émerveillant de la sensation bien réelle sous ses doigts. C’était différent, c’était meilleur. C’était presque réel – non, c’était comme réel. Il comprenait presque que des esprits plus faibles que le sien se perdent dans la Matrice, si les sensations étaient si vivaces, si réelles. Et après tout, même Kitten était en son temps tombé dans le piège des puces meilleurs que la vie : les mêmes sensations mais avec la gloire, l’argent, le sexe… C’était certainement tentant.

                Mais Luka n’était pas un esprit faible, et il avait mieux qu’une BTL, il avait une IA. Une IA capricieuse et pénible, mais c’était _son_ IA. Qui manifestement avait décidé d’arrêter de jouer avec le robot ménager puisque deux bras se nouèrent autour de la taille du magicien. Solides, chauds, et réels, si réels que Luka en eut presque le souffle coupé, et il se sentit frissonner lorsque les lèvres du fantôme dans la Matrice se posèrent sur son cou.

                Cela faisait déjà plus de dix ans que le minivan avait explosé, le corps vieillissant du hacker qui se voyait vieillir dans les yeux immortels du mage avec. Plus de dix ans que Luka n’avait senti ses mains, sa bouche, que par le filtre froid d’une réalité virtuelle diminuée. Qu’il n’avait plus vraiment profité de son souffle, du grain de sa peau.

                La _hot sim_ était définitivement différente, meilleure, et il s’arqua contre le torse chaud, réel, _si réel_. Il n’avait jamais considéré que son compagnon n’existait pas, nier les existences de IA n’avait pas de sens, et c’était bien Kitten, _son_ Kitten, mais le savoir était une chose, le sentir une autre. Il soupira lorsque la main du Hacker remonta le long de son torse, à travers le tissu dont la texture, même si elle n’était qu’une suite de zéros et de uns, restait tout aussi réelle que si Luka portait bien le vêtement en coton et soie.

                ― Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit que tu voulais te faire débrider _hot sim_? murmura le hacker contre son oreille, son souffle suscitant un tremblement très réel chez le mage.

                ― Parce que si tu n’avais pas été un _stalker_ , j’aurais pu te faire la surprise. Idiot.

                ― Je n’ai pas besoin de te pister, j’ai des _sprite_ pour ça. Mais je sais faire la différence entre une _cold sim_ toute molle et la _vraie_ RV… Hacker depuis avant ta naissance, tu te rappelles ?

                Luka tourna la tête pour chercher les lèvres de son compagnon, la sensation si vivace qu’elle lui fit presque tourner la tête, lui tira un gémissement.

                ― … Bonne surprise alors ?

                ― La meilleure, répondit l’IA, sa respiration délicieuse dans l’oreille du mage. Maintenant c’est à moi de te faire découvrir les autres aspects de la Matrice, j’imagine…

                Et, sans que Luka n’ait rien fait pour le provoquer, les vêtements de Luka disparurent, écrasés sans merci par le filtre de réalité de Kitten. Les premières fois, cela l’avait irrité, mais il s’était vite résigné, et après tout ce n’étaient que des tas de pixel. Et là, en l’occurrence, il ne lui vint même pas à l’esprit de protester, puisque les vêtements de son compagnon avaient également disparu et qu’il sentait sa peau nue contre la sienne, le grain velouté de l’épiderme tanné par le soleil, le contact des mains rendues légèrement calleuse par un usage intensif de _decks_ obsolètes mais dont le hacker ne s’était jamais séparés. Une marotte qui avait rendu Luka fou, mais dont il ne songeait même plus à se plaindre, tant cela amplifiait ses sensations.

                Il ne dit rien. Il n’avait rien à dire. L’IA le souleva comme s’il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu’une plume et l’allongea sur un canapé dont chaque pixel semblait _physique_ , et s’insinua entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Les lèvres du hacker se posèrent sur celles du mage, l’entraînant dans un baiser tendre, paresseux, qui devint rapidement plus pressant, plus enfiévré. Luka ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose, il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir au-delà du souffle qui se mêlait au sien, de la sensation trop longtemps perdu de cette langue bataillant avec la sienne, de cette bouche caressant la sienne, et il leva les mains pour les nouer dans le dos étonnamment large et musclé. Mais Kitten avait toujours été plus solide qu’il voulait bien le laisser croire. C’était juste divin de le _redécouvrir_.

                Il grogna de frustration lorsque les lèvres de l’IA quittèrent les siennes, mais ses plaintes s’interrompirent lorsqu’elles descendirent le long de son cou, parcoururent la ligne de son épaule, celle de sa clavicule, méthodiques et patientes. Il passa la main dans les cheveux ras sur les tempes de son compagnon, laissant son pouce effleurer les implants avant d’attraper une pleine poignée de cheveux noirs, se délectant de la sensation des mèches épaisses, qu’il avait oubliée, qui lui avait manqué. Et c’était certainement meilleur que le ridicule _sexy Kittenbot_.

                Le fil de ses pensées dérailla brusquement lorsque la bouche avide de son compagnon se posa sur un mamelon, s’en empara sans vergogne, et qu’il le caressa de la langue, le stimula des dents. Ça aurait dû être agréable, sans plus. C’était parfait. C’était divin. C’était tout ce qu’il avait oublié désirer, et l’afflux de sensation était tel qu’il concurrençait le plaisir qu’avait pu lui donner Devil, pourtant bien plus expérimenté.

                Luka nierait si on le lui demandait, mais les sentiments jouaient, et Kitten avait toujours été… différent. Meilleur.

                Le mage arqua le dos pour venir à sa rencontre, accentuer le contact, parce qu’il n’en avait pas assez, qu’il voulait redécouvrir toutes ces sensations, tout de suite. Il entendit rire son compagnon et, doucement, Kitten le rallongea.

                ― Sois sage, tu as choisi de venir me chercher sur mon terrain, alors ne me force pas à t’attacher…

                ― Tu n’oserais pas ?! protesta Luka.

                Seul un sourire satisfait lui répondit. Bien sûr qu’il oserait, parce que Kitten n’avait aucune idée de ce qui se faisait ou ce qui ne se faisait pas, et la notion de propriété lui avait toujours un peu échappé, comme à tous les membres de l’espèce des hackers, du reste.

                Avec un soupir irrité, Luka s’allongea donc à nouveau, plus confortablement, et ferma les yeux, parce que même si ce qu’il _voyait_ était meilleur, plus réel, il voulait se contenter de sentir les lèvres tièdes, le souffle brûlant, la langue humide qui descendaient sur son abdomen, en explorant chaque once, suscitant des vagues et des vagues de désir, sans répit. C’était parfait et Luka sentait son plaisir monter, meilleur, bien meilleur que la satisfaction froide qu’il obtenait jusqu’à maintenant.

                Il ne se déconnecterait pas insatisfait, et obligé de se masturber sur un environnement, et tant pis si sa viande réagissait également, le faisant passer pour un adolescent en manque, parce qu’il en voulait plus.

                Lorsque les lèvres de l’IA se posèrent sur la tête de son sexe, et même si ce n’était qu’une icône, un tas de pixels, l’afflux direct de dopamine dans son cerveau fut si violent, si brutal, qu’il laissa échapper un cri, se sentant au bord d’une déconnection que l’IA bloqua, perdant un instant de sa substance avant de relever la tête vers lui.

                ― Les connections sécurisées deviennent une plaie de nos jours, mais promis, je réactive le filtre de biofeedback dès que j’en ai terminé avec toi.

                Luka, flirtant déjà bien trop avec un désir, un plaisir absolus, se contenta de grogner son assentiment, bien incapable de discuter technique avec son compagnon et s’en fichant comme d’une guigne. Il voulait simplement sentir à nouveau ces lèvres sur son érection, virtuelle ou pas, et sentir les effets du rush de dopamine sur son système de récompense, et il fallait qu’il arrête de réfléchir aux processus.

                Comme s’il avait lu dans son esprit, l’IA laissa à nouveau sa bouche envelopper le sexe du mage, qui poussa un cri. Pas de contre mesure, de filtre de biofeedback ou quel que soit le programme à la con que Kitten avait installé sur son commlink, simplement un afflux de plaisir que Luka n’avait pas ressenti depuis trop longtemps. La moiteur autour de son érection était parfaite, meilleure que tout ce qu’il avait connu depuis… plus de dix ans, et il doutait de s’en lasser un jour, et il en voulait plus, il voulait que ça dure éternellement, mais il se sentait également si proche de l’orgasme, pour si peu, que c’en était ridicule.

                L’IA avait dû le sentir, parce que Luka sentit exactement le moment où le filtre de biofeedback se remit en place, parce que les sensations furent soudain atténuées, et le regard de Kitten était rieur. Le mage, irrité, lui tira brusquement les cheveux pour le forcer à le prendre, plus vite, plus profond, à la recherche de ce plaisir qui lui était dénié, et le sentant monter à nouveau, malgré le filtre qui bridait ses sensations. Docilement, l’IA se laissa utiliser, le prenant au fond de sa gorge sans broncher – mais s’il était maître de l’environnement, il était certainement aussi maître de son corps – et le plaisir était augmentait, mais pas assez fort, juste à la limite de l’orgasme. Luka accéléra, cherchant désespérément à récupérer la sensation qu’il avait perdue, sans parvenir à l’atteindre.

                Putain de filtre de biofeedback.

                Avec un juron, autoritaire, il exigea d’un ton ferme.

                ― Enlève-le !

                L’interrogation dans le grognement de l’IA était complément feinte, et Luka lui asséna un coup de sa main libre, qui ne sembla pas ébranler le hacker. Imperturbable, Kitten se laissa guider, à un rythme de plus en plus effréné, magnifiant un plaisir qui ne pouvait atteindre son paroxysme, parce que cette _putain d’IA_ l’avait bloqué.

                ― Kitten ! ordonna Luka. Kitten, je vais te tu…

                Le filtre disparut, soudain, et le rush de dopamine fut dévastateur, direct, violent, et Luka sentit l’orgasme le prendre, et il se _sentit réellement_ se répandre dans la bouche accueillante de son IA. Là, à l’instant, il comprenait presque les junkies accros aux BTL, parce que c’était vraiment, _vraiment_ la meilleure des drogues, et il savait, sans l’ombre d’un doute, qu’il ne pourrait plus jamais s’en passer.

                Par la magie de la Matrice, et d’une manipulation de la réalité virtuelle qui devait être instinctive pour lui dans cet environnement qui était le sien, l’IA inversa leur position, et Luka sentit contre sa joue l’épaule de son compagnon, et sa main caressant ses cheveux.

                ― Je comprendrais presque ces hackers qui passent leur temps dans la Matrice, tu sais ?

                Kitten eut un rire amusé, et Luka voulut embrasser ses lèvres, et le fit, et c’était toujours aussi bon. L’IA reprit la parole, après avoir caressé ses lèvres de la langue.

                ― Mais tu ne le feras pas, parce que tu aimes les fringues autant que le sexe, et que tu m’as promis le _sexy Kittenbot_.

                Luka eut un rire amusé.

                ― Je n’appellerai jamais ce robot comme ça.

                ― Pas grave, on sait tous les deux que c’est son vrai nom.

                Luka sourit et acquiesça, laissant les hormones qui coulaient dans ses veines le faire sombrer dans une paisible semi conscience, confiant dans le fait que son compagnon le réveillerait pour qu’il puisse regagner sa viande et le maintenir en vie.

                La _hot sim_ n’avait décidemment que des avantages.


	11. 11 Décembre - Christopher/Sulayman

10 Décembre

 

            Setting : World of Darkness

            Personnages (ordre alphabétique) : Christopher - Ventrue control freak, Sulayman – Tzimisce tout aussi control freak.

 

                Le bouquet atterrit sur le lit avec un bruit mat, percutant les jambes de son occupant avec une certaine force. Ce n’était, bien sûr, pas suffisant pour réveiller un vampire, aussi le Ventrue lança-t-il d’une voix forte.

  * Changement d’emploi du temps !



Finalement, l’autre homme remua et se redressa, avec un grognement, plissant un peu les yeux afin d’apercevoir son interlocuteur avant de jeter un œil au réveil à côté de lui. D’une voix encore endormie, et avec une pointe d’agacement, Sulayman prit à son tour la parole.

  * La nuit vient de tomber, Christopher.
  * Et mon rendez-vous m’a fait faux bond, donc je vais te consacrer ces quelques heures, maintenant que mon planning s’est libéré.
  * Et tu décides de toi-même que le mien aussi… ?



Au prix d’un effort de volonté, le Ventrue jugula cette irritation qu’il ne parvenait pas à ne pas ressentir lorsqu’on modifiait ses plans et désigna le bouquet, sur le lit.

  * J’ai amené des fleurs.



Sulayman regarda dans la direction indiquée et lâcha un lourd soupir, qui ne découragea cependant pas Christopher, qui passa une main sous sa cravate, la défaisant dans le but de l’enlever, lorsque la voix du Tzimisce, maintenant pleinement éveillée, retentit, sèchement.

  * Qu’est-ce que tu t’imagines que tu fais ? Tu penses que ça suffira pour te faire pardonner de m’avoir réveillé ?



Le Ventrue se tourna vers l’autre vampire, prêt à lui répondre sur le même ton et à l’envoyer sur les roses, mais quelque chose dans le regard de Sulayman le dissuada de le faire, et il retint son sourire, se contentant de laisser ses bras tomber sur le côté de son corps.

  * Et qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi ?



D’un geste impérieux, le Tzimisce désigna le sol devant le fauteuil, un peu plus loin dans la chambre.

  * A genoux.



Un frisson secoua l’échine du Ventrue mais, avec des gestes lents et délibérés, il se dirigea vers le point qui lui était désigné, et s’abaissa, laissant ses genoux toucher le tissu épais du tapis, tournant le dos au lit pour faire face au meuble. Il entendit le bruit du tissu contre le tissu – les draps ? Sulayman qui s’habillait – mais ne se tourna pas. Christopher n’était pas d’un naturel patient, mais il savait qu’il fallait parfois lâcher du lest, et à quoi consacrer ses efforts, surtout lorsque la récompense était aussi évidente, aussi immédiate.

Le temps passa, suffisamment, même, pour que ses genoux s’ankylosent, tandis que Sulayman vaquait à ses occupations, quelles qu’elles soient, mais Christopher ne bougea pas un muscle, et garda le regard sagement rivé devant lui.

Finalement, il sentit une main passer sur son épaule, caressante, remonter le long de son cou avant de se saisir brusquement de sa mâchoire et de la relever. Le regard du Ventrue croisa celui de l’autre vampire, mais rapidement il baissa docilement les yeux.

  * C’est bien, fit doucement le Tzimisce. Maintenant tu peux enlever ta cravate.



Docilement, Christopher s’exécuta, desserrant un peu plus le nœud avant de la faire passer au-dessus de sa tête. Avant qu’il ne la jette, cependant, Sulayman la lui prit des mains, achevant de la défaire avant d’aller s’asseoir sur le fauteuil, tout habillé nota le Ventrue, devant lui. Le jeune vampire enroula la soie hors de prix autour de ses mains, tendant, l’air songeur, le tissu précieux, avant de reporter son attention sur l’homme à genoux devant lui.

  * La chemise maintenant.



Une nouvelle fois, le Ventrue s’exécuta docilement. Un à un, il défit les boutons, dégageant lentement la peau pâle de son torse, ne faisant une pause que pour enlever le vêtement de son pantalon. Lentement, il la fit glisser de ses épaules, et le vêtement finit par choir sur le sol dans un bruit à peine audible de tissu froissé.

Si le Tzimisce avait prêté attention au processus, il semblait maintenant indifférent au vampire à demi-nu devant lui, se contentant de regarder la cravate d’un air songeur, avant d’ordonner, sans accorder au Ventrue l’aumône d’un coup d’œil.

  * Enlève ta ceinture.



Obéir aux ordres était étrangement facile dans ce contexte, et Christopher ne se fit pas prier. Ses gestes étaient sûrs et précis, malgré son excitation maintenant visible, et il défit la boucle avant de fait coulisser la lanière de cuir dans les passants de son pantalon, et de la déposer dans la main qui lui était tendue. Sans un merci, sans un regard, Sulayman ordonna à nouveau.

  * La mienne maintenant.



Et le Ventrue se pencha, sans discuter, pour faire subir le même sort à l’accessoire désigné, effleurant des yeux et, brièvement, de la paume, l’érection qui commençait à déformer le pantalon de l’autre vampire. La seconde ceinture vint rejoindre celle de Christopher dans la main de Sulayman, et ce dernier reprit sa position première, de longues secondes s’écoulant avant que le plus jeune des deux hommes ne parle à nouveau.

Les cuisses de Christopher protestèrent, mais il se redressa sur ses jambes douloureuses sans broncher, sous le regard faussement indifférent de l’autre homme.

  * Ton pantalon.



Le Ventrue déboutonna le vêtement et le laissa tomber au sol, sur ses chevilles et ses pieds nus – il avait eu la politesse d’enlever ses mocassins en rentrant. Il n’eut même pas le temps de l’écarter que la voix de Sulayman retentit à nouveau.

  * Tourne-toi. Les bras dans le dos.



Un nouveau frisson secoua l’échine du plus vieux des deux vampires, qui se tourna néanmoins, et obtempéra docilement, joignant les poignets à l’arrière de son corps. Même s’il avait une idée de ce qui l’attendait, après tout, il n’était ni niais ni stupide, l’excitation était toujours là lorsqu’il sentit le cuir de la ceinture mordre ses poignets. La lanière coulissa dans la boucle avec fluidité et le Tzimisce serra. Douloureusement. Ce ne fut que lorsque Christopher protesta d’un grognement que finalement Sulayman termina le processus, immobilisant efficacement, et douloureusement, les bras de son partenaire. Mais aucun autre ordre ne tomba, et à nouveau le Ventrue sentit la morsure du cuir, au niveau de ses coudes cette fois. Le même processus se répéta, et Christopher ne prit pas de chance, signalant cette fois sans attendre lorsque la douleur devint trop présente. Il n’avait pas non plus envie d’abîmer ses épaules et de diminuer sa mobilité de mouvement pour le plaisir de la bagatelle.

Sulayman ne contesta pas et ne serra pas plus loin, immobilisant cela dit avec efficacité les articulations avant de, finalement, passer une main approbatrice dans le dos large du Ventrue, puis de le pousser en avant, fermement.

  * Reste là, ordonna le Tzimisce, avant de se lever.



Docile, Christopher s’exécuta, les yeux sagement baissés. Il aurait pu les relever, suivre l’autre homme du regard, mais ça aurait rendu le jeu moins intéressant, la récompense moins grande, et le Ventrue n’était pas homme à se contenter de demi-mesures. S’il voulait quelque chose, il le voulait entier, et pour prendre son plaisir il était prêt à se conformer à quelques mascarades inoffensives.

Le temps passa, lent mais agréable, faisant monter l’impatience et le désir avec elle, tandis que Sulayman vaquait à ses occupations, quelles qu’elles soient. Finalement, le plus jeune des deux vampires revint vers son aîné, ses pieds apparaissant dans son champ de vision, finalement déchaussés, mais toujours caressés par le bas de son pantalon. Calmement, le Tzimisce passa la main sur les épaules de l’homme d’affaire, son corps toujours hors de la vue restreinte de l’intéressé, et vint se rasseoir sur le fauteuil, derrière lui.

La voix dépassionnée résonna à nouveau, toujours aussi contrôlée.

  * Garde les yeux baissés et tourne toi, puis mets-toi à genoux.



Bien sûr, Sulayman n’eut pas à répéter. Il n’avait jamais besoin de répéter, Christopher savait se montrer docile aussi bien qu’il savait commander. Ses genoux s’enfoncèrent une nouvelle fois dans la fibre épaisse du tapis et il garda la nuque sagement penchée, savourant la caresse approbatrice qui vint la flatter.

En contrepoint, brutal, exquis, un pied nu vient se poser sur son entrejambe déjà largement érigée, y exerçant une pression à la limite de la douleur, et le Ventrue laissa, finalement, échapper un grognement.

  * C’est donc là la limite de ton contrôle ? On dirait un animal.



La remontrance, l’insulte même, loin de doucher son désir, le fit grimper en flèche, et il se contenta d’émettre un nouveau grondement lorsque la pression revint, plus forte, lorsque la main remonta de la chevelure rase de sa nuque à celle, plus fournie, qui se trouvait plus haut et en saisit une pleine poignée. Sans douceur, Sulayman lui releva la tête, lui laissant contempler les mouvements hypnotiques de ses doigts bruns et agiles tandis qu’il ouvrait son pantalon et dégageait sa propre érection.

Le corps tendu de plaisir, aiguillonné par le traitement reçu, Christopher ondula des hanches pour accentuer la pression sur son sexe, avec un gémissement. En réponse, sa tête fut rejetée en arrière et, avec patience et application, et une agilité presque surnaturelle avec une seule main, Sulayman passa sa cravate autour de son cou et en refit le nœud, pour pouvoir mieux tirer dessus, exerçant une traction asphyxiante – ce qui aurait été un réel problème si Christopher respirait.

Le Ventrue protesta d’un soupir, ondula à nouveau des hanches pour chercher plus de plaisir.

  * Comporte-toi comme un chien et c’est ainsi que je te traiterai.



La voix de Sulayman était froide, dénuée de la moindre tendresse, et, cette fois, le plus vieux des deux vampires s’autorisa un sourire, et arqua à nouveau le bassin, exerçant une pression à la limite de l’inconfort sur son propre sexe. Le Tzimisce tira sur la cravate en réponse, douloureusement, sans merci, et approcha la tête du Ventrue de son propre sexe. Il n’eut pas besoin d’être plus clair, Christopher ouvrit sans broncher les lèvres pour lui et prit l’érection de l’autre homme dans sa bouche, entièrement, d’un mouvement fluide et longuement pratiqué.

Pour la première fois, Sulayman étouffa un soupir, et le pied qui faisait pression sur l’entrejambe de son aîné trembla, avant de se retirer, pour être remplacé par sa jambe, un peu plus stable, aux mouvements, ou plutôt à l’immobilité plus contrôlé.

  * Sois un bon garçon et je t’autoriserai à chercher ton plaisir, fit la voix froide.



Christopher sourit autour du sexe qui l’emplissait et lutta contre la pression à l’arrière de sa tête pour se retirer, jusqu’à n’avoir que le bout en bouche, jusqu’à pouvoir finalement poser ses lèvres dessus et l’embrasser, le caresser de la langue, avec toute l’expertise de l’âge. Il savait qu’il pouvait rendre fou n’importe quel mortel. Et, jeune et encore fraîchement transformé, Sulayman n’était différent des mortels que sur des détails dans le domaine du sexe. Au final, il n’était même que plus sensible.

Le faire trembler contre lui, étouffer des gémissements, réclamer plus, ne fut qu’une formalité, et bientôt l’étreinte sur sa chevelure se fit douloureuse, la pression sur l’arrière de sa tête impérieuse, et, docilement, il prit à nouveau l’entièreté de la verge de l’autre homme dans sa bouche.

  * Bon garçon.



La voix était plus basse, les phrases courtes, et Christopher savait que Sulayman cherchait à masques ses halètements, sa voix brisée, et en soit cela lui suffisait, en réalité, c’était peut-être la meilleure des drogues, briser sous lui celui qui entendait le dominer.

Manifestement, Sulayman était conscient de la situation et ne s’en satisfaisait pas, dont la voix résonna à nouveau.

  * Tu peux prendre ton plaisir.



Christopher sourit à nouveau, mais ce fut de courte durée, tandis que la jambe du Tzimisce faisait pression contre son sexe, lui rappelant sa proche excitation, négligée, à la limite du supportable, et que le jeune vampire tirait encore plus fort sur la cravate, la douleur faisant un contrepoint à l’excitation qui rendait son désir intolérable.

Le Ventrue céda, et avança le bassin, faisant rouler ses hanches pour chercher plus. Brutalement, Sulayman commença à faire aller et venir la tête de Christopher sur son pénis, baisant sans vergogne la bouche du Ventrue, et si ce dernier tenta d’accorder ses mouvements et la stimulation sur sa propre érection à ceux qui lui étaient imposés, il renonça rapidement, se laissant utiliser passivement tout en cherchant son propre plaisir, sa propre libération.

                Avec un cri étouffé, le Tzimisce le prit entièrement, une dernière fois, pour se répandre au fond de sa gorge, et tandis que le Ventrue avalait sa semence sans broncher, il sentit trembler contre lui la jambe de son amant, ce qui le précipita à son tour vers l’orgasme, toute manifestation vocale étouffée par le sexe de l’autre vampire.

Les mains qui firent reculer sa tête étaient tendres et douces, et les caresses qui descendirent sur ses bras l’étaient tout autant. Il sentit céder la boucle de la première ceinture, libérant ses coudes, puis ce furent ses poignets qui furent libérés, attirés vers l’avant, doucement frottés.

  * C’est bien, fit la voix du Tzimisce, à nouveau composée.



Un rapide coup d’œil à sa montre indiqua au Ventrue qu’il avait encore une vingtaine de minutes devant lui alors il laissa aller sa tête contre la cuisse de l’autre Vampire et se soumit de bonnes grâce au massage tendre appliqué sur sa nuque, profitant du plaisir qui courait dans ses veines, descendant lentement, péniblement.

Certaines choses étaient meilleures encore qu’un rail de coke pour commencer une journée, même si elles duraient plus longtemps.


	12. 12 Décembre - Vitaly/Alex

            12 Décembre

            Setting : World of Darkness

            Personnages (ordre alphabétique) : Alex – Lasombra, pas le plus malin de sa portée, bien intentionné, Vitaly – Tzimisce à la recherche de son humanité (contrairement à la plupart des personnages, qui sauf mention contraire dans les liens proposés, sont à Cahethel ou moi, ce dernier est à Eldarianne)

 

Alex avait toujours pensé que tous ces trucs de faes c’était de la branlette. Ce n’était pas vraiment qu’il n’y croyait pas, enfin, quand même, il n’était pas _si_ bête, il croyait quand même en ce qu’il voyait. Enfin la plupart du temps. Bref. Il serait un peu borné, et pas la partie cool du « borné », non, la partie stupide du « borné », s’il continuait à penser que les trucs de fae ça n’existait pas. Mais bon, il n’aurait jamais pensé non plus que ça puisse être utile. Genre _vraiment_ utile.

D’ailleurs, il avait un peu fait son souhait au pif, sans trop y croire. Mettre ce qu’il voyait sur le compte de l’ombre, ou de la nuit, ou autre, comptez sur lui. Donc au final, Alex était toujours à peu près persuadé que les trucs de fae c’était de la branlette.

Enfin, ça, c’était jusqu’à ce que Vitaly ne pose la main sur la sienne. Pas que ce soit _si_ bizarre que Vitaly pose la main sur la sienne. Enfin, c’était bizarre, mais Alex avait fini par s’y faire, et ce n’était pas la mauvaise sorte de bizarre. Mais le truc, c’était que là, le contraste était… plus. Plus que d’habitude. Et c’était vraiment… Ouais. Non. En fait il aurait pas pensé que ça aurait marché.

Manifestement il avait figé comme un gros niais, parce que Vitaly lui serra doucement la main pour attirer son attention, avant que sa voix, calme et douce, ne brise un silence qui devenait définitivement inconfortable.

  * Tu es presque chaud.



Heureusement, d’ailleurs, que la voix de Vitaly était douce, parce que sinon Alex aurait sûrement sursauté comme un putain de rongeur, le genre sale petite souris qui sert à rien. Au lieu de quoi il resta figé comme un lapin tandis que l’autre vampire retournait doucement sa main, posant la sienne dans la paume large du Lasombra. Bravo Alex. Charisme. Félicitations.

Et, quoiqu’il sache que ce soit le moment où il disait un truc, si possible classe ou un peu charmant, il parvint à peine à balbutier, avec une voix qui manquait d’assurance.

  * Ah euh… merci.



Bien Alex. De mieux en mieux.

Heureusement, Vitaly était quelqu’un de profondément gentil et compréhensif, aussi ne fit-il pas de remarque, ne se moqua-t-il pas et se contenta-t-il d’attendre sagement qu’Alex courre après sous cerveau et ne le rattrape, ou du moins une partie de ce dernier, et soit capable de formuler une réponse de plus de trois mots et sans hésitations.

Finalement, le Lasombra serra un peu plus la main, plus petite et plus fine, dans la sienne, admirant le contraste avec la sienne avant de murmurer, avec un certain émerveillement.

  * … ça a marché en fait.



Et merde ! Ce n’était pas vraiment mieux, en fait c’était limite pire, et heureusement qu’il était à nouveau mat de peau – et ça c’était vraiment bien – parce que comme ça il ne rougissait pas trop – sans doute ? – d’embarras à sa propre bêtise. Vitaly eut simplement l’ombre d’un sourire et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser doucement les lèvres de l’autre vampire, puis de murmura à son oreille.

  * Je veux voir le reste.



Après un temps beaucoup trop long pour cinq pauvres mots, le sens de la phrase finit par s’acheminer jusqu’au cerveau d’Alex, qui réagit donc avec un temps de retard, parce que rien ne valait « réagir avec un temps de retard à une phrase simple de cinq mots » pour passer pour un crétin. Mais, stoïquement, il fit comme s’il ne venait pas d’afficher sa bêtise à la face du monde et commença, de sa main libre, à défaire le col de sa chemise.

Dégageant ses doigts de ceux du Lasombra, Vitaly posa, doucement, les mains sur la poitrine de l’autre vampire, avant de remonter vers sa boutonnière.

  * … Je peux ?



Après encore un fichu temps de lag parce qu’il était ce genre de débile, Alex hocha finalement la tête. Il n’en fallut pas plus que pour les doigts fins et agiles du Tzimisce ne se mettent au minutieux ouvrage d’ouvrir la chemise, ce qui dégagea un peu le coup et les épaules de l’autre Vampire, du moins jusqu’à ce que son marcel ne bloque la vue, suscitant des excuses marmonnées du Lasombra. Les mains délicates passèrent sur le coton, traçant à travers lui la ligne bien définie des muscles d’Alex, avant de finalement remonter sur ses épaules et faire glisser sa chemise, puis de la plier et de la poser sur un fauteuil à côté du lit.

  * Ça ne me dérange pas, fit finalement, doucement, Vitaly. J’aime bien découvrir les choses progressivement.



Les doigts du Tzimisce, avec la légèreté du toucher de l’artiste, passèrent sur les bras dénudés de son compagnons, traçant le contour de ses biceps, la peau sensible au creux du coude, de l’avant-bras, jusqu’aux poignets qu’il caressa des pouces.

  * Ta peau est vraiment plus chaude. Et c’est vrai que tu étais pâle, avant.



Et effectivement, Alex frémit au contact glacial des doigts de Vitaly sur sa peau lorsqu’il les glissa, sous le marcel, le long des muscles frémissants de son abdomen. Mais bon, on n’est pas un bon vampire quand on ne s’habitue pas au froid, donc, avec un stoïcisme qu’il auto admira, le Lasombra garda la même position et ne se tortilla pas de malaise sous les chatouilles alors que les doigts devenaient des paumes et que son compagnon remontait le vêtement sur son torse. Lentement, le Tzimisce découvrait la peau bronzée – et Alex un peu aussi et c’était un peu pathétique, mais bon, quand on ne peut pas se regarder dans un miroir on en est réduit à se regarder le nombril – et le plus grand des deux vampires leva les bras lorsque l’autre homme arriva à leur hauteur pour l’aider à l’enlever. Le marcel fut à son tour nettement plié et posé sur la chemise, avant que Vitaly ne reporte son attention sur lui.

La caresse de son regard était presque plus sensuelle que celle de ses mains, et Alex se sentit rougir sous son poids, alors même que l’instant s’éternisait, et que le Tzimisce prenait, comme en chaque chose, son temps pour le regarder. Ses yeux semblèrent parcourir chaque centimètre carré du corps d’Alex, et il prit même le temps de passer derrière lui pour le regarder, embrassant la courbe de chaque muscle, la ligne de chaque os saillant avant de, finalement, poser ses mains froides sur lui, sur ses épaules à nouveau, sur ses reins, le long de ses flancs. Finalement, lorsque Vitaly se rapprocha pour passer les paumes dans son dos avec une certaine sensualité, Alex se pencha pour embrasser le sommet de son crâne, sa bouche et son cou.

Si l’autre vampire marqua une légère pause, elle ne fut que de courte durée, et il se recula au grand dam d’Alex, qui se trouva cela dit extrêmement contrôlé et fort, et ne se plaignit même pas. Les mains de Vitaly se levèrent rapidement et rencontrèrent son torse à nouveau, et le regard du Tzimisce était fasciné, ce qui était toujours plutôt gratifiant, et un peu embarrassé peut-être, mais Alex avait l’impression que tout devenait un peu embarrassant quand ça concernait Vitaly, ce qui était tout de même un peu bizarre, parce que Alex n’était pas facilement embarrassé par ce genre de choses. Normalement.

Bon, enfin, il n’avait pas non plus l’habitude de ce genre d’intéractions, et il n’était pas un expert en… trucs sentimentaux d’humain. Il y avait bien eu ce type au Texas mais bon… c’était un blanc et donc rapidement c’était devenu… pas cool. Et puis son sire mais… ouais. Et puis merde. Concentre-toi, Alex. Les cons on les oublie.

Et c’était marrant, d’ailleurs, parce que les mains de Vitaly commençaient à se réchauffer, genre, comme avec un vrai humain normal. C’était même plutôt cool. Comme quoi parfois, même quand Alex pensait qu’il faisait des vœux inutiles ben… ils l’étaient pas tant que ça. Enfin bon, si, c’était franchement inutile, mais inutile cool.

Il regarda les mains blanches sur sa peau foncée, genre, foncée _comme avant_ , ce qui était franchement cool, et, fasciné, comme si son cerveau avait décidé de partir en vacances pour ne se consacrer qu’à la peau pâle de son compagnon, et à ses doigts fins, et racés, il le regarda défaire sa ceinture, puis le bouton de sa braguette, et faire descendre la fermeture éclair. Genre, comme s’il n’y avait rien de plus intéressant au monde, ce qui, là maintenant tout de suite, était presque vrai.

Lorsque Vitaly se mit à genoux pour faire glisser le vêtement sur ses cuisses, il eut l’impulsion de lui signaler que même s’il n’y connaissait rien en physique, il était à peu près certain que la gravité ferait effet toute seule, avant de réaliser que le Tzimisce voulait peut-être faire durer les choses. Genre parce qu’il l’avait dit, parce qu’Alex était ce genre de génie, il écoutait ce qu’on lui disait. Bon, parfois on avait le génie qu’on méritait. Mais en attendant, c’était un mélange de gênant, sensuel, embarrassant, trop de trucs contraires en fait pour le tout petit cerveau du Lasombra, qui décida de ne pas réfléchir et _surtout pas_ au fait que son excitation commençait à être visible ce qui était… Alex, sérieusement, il y a d’autres mots que « embarrassant », vraiment, promis.

Les mains fraîches – plus vraiment froides – glissèrent sur ses cuisses, dans le creux de ses genoux, traçant avec délicatesse la ligne de ses muscles comme si Alex était une sorte de… sculpture, ou un truc comme ça. C’était toujours impressionnant et un peu… intimidant – ha ! voilà ! pas embarrassant ! – mais tout de même toujours agréable. Bon et ça chatouillait aussi. Un peu. Mais le Lasombra était le stoïcisme incarné, et il resta debout sans bouger et sans trembler. D’accord, sans _trop_ trembler, mais s’il le fit, Vitaly ne sembla pas s’en formaliser, découvrant à son rythme la peau cuivrée de son compagnon – Alex avait toujours bien aimé sa couleur de peau, de son vivant, c’était un peu vaniteux et un peu bête, mais il la trouvait chaude et… focus, Alex, de la concentration, moins de moi moi moi.

Il passa la main dans les cheveux noirs du Tzimisce alors que celui-ci laissait tomber son pantalon à terre, et Vitaly leva vers lui des yeux noirs, un peu interrogateurs, mais toujours calmes, imperturbables et si rassurants. Alex chercha – vainement – quelque chose d’intelligent à dire, et finalement se contenta de caresser doucement la nuque de l’autre vampire et de lui sourire. Ce qui pouvait vouloir dire à peu près n’importe quoi, mais manifestement cela fit sens, d’une manière ou d’une autre, pour l’intéressé, qui lui fit lever les jambes pour le débarrasser de son pantalon et le plier avec la même netteté que les autres vêtements, avant de passer finalement à son boxer.

Il y avait un détachement presque surnaturel – complètement surnaturel, Alex, espèce de crétin – dans la façon dont le Tzimisce finit de le dévêtir avec un professionnalisme consommé, et ce malgré le fait qu’Alex était dans des dispositions… bonnes et apparentes. Et c’était complètement débile, parce que quand même, il avait été un _foutu acteur porno_ , mais non, il n’arrivait pas à soutenir le regard de son petit ami et rester normal comme quand toute une équipe de tournage le reluquait. Très malin, bravo.

Et lorsque Vitaly se releva pour reculer, et le contempler de ses yeux si calmes, si doux, il se sentit rougir comme s’il était un fichu puceau.

Mais Vitaly ne se moqua pas. Il ne se moquait jamais. Il prit le temps de le contempler, entièrement, avant de finalement prendre la parole.

  * Tu as raison. Cette couleur de peau te va mieux. Il est regrettable que tu ne puisses te voir dans un miroir.



Puis, après une pause, le Tzimisce ajouta.

  * Souhaites-tu que je prenne une photographie.
  * Je… Tu… O… Non ! Non pas… Plus tard peut-être mais pas là ! C’est…



Félicitations Alex. Bravo pour cette éloquence.

Mais Vitaly ne sembla pas s’en formaliser – mais en même temps il ne se formalisait pas de grand-chose, ce qui était une chance quand on était Alex Perez, champion de dire n’importe quoi et de façon complètement brouillonne. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, puis s’avança, posant à nouveau les mains sur les épaules du Lasombra avec toujours cette attention délicate, cette sensibilité intimidante. Et lorsqu’il se pencha pour murmurer à l’oreille d’Alex, celui-ci avait oublié qu’il existait un monde en dehors de ses mains fraîches et de son corps frêle contre le sien.

  * J’aimerais sentir ces mains chaudes sur mon corps. J’aimerais que nous fassions l’amour, si tu le veux bien.



Et Alex rougit, bien sûr, et déglutit, et comment voulez-vous rester stoïque face à… alors que vous avez quelqu’un de si _adorable_ en face de vous, alors il hocha la tête, vigoureusement – peut-être un peu trop, ce qui n’était pas si charismatique, mais depuis le temps si Vitaly cherchait du charisme chez Alex il avait dû se résigner et se rendre compte que le charisme était aux abonnés absent – et, obéissant à l’instruction sous-entendue, prit l’autre vampire dans ses bras lorsque celui-ci noua les mains autour de son cou, et le déposa avec précautions sur le lit.

Le Tzimisce se laissa faire sans résister, mais il ne résistait que rarement, dans l’absolu. C’était un peu une grosse responsabilité, quelque part, mais bon, Alex savait qu’il fallait beaucoup communiquer, il était au courant de quelques trucs quand même, et de toute façon il était à peu près certain que si Vitaly ne voulait _vraiment_ pas quelque chose, il se transformerait en zulo – visible – et l’enverrait valser à l’autre bout de la chambre. Enfin. Alex l’espérait.

Oui, bon, la communication et les précautions, c’était bien.

Doucement, avec des gestes lents et délibérés, le Lasombra commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise de l’autre homme, et comme cela semblait convenir à son compagnon il la lui enleva, toujours avec autant de précautions – du moins jusqu’à ce qu’il ne la jette au sol, parce qu’il ne savait pas plier les vêtements de toute façon et qu’il n’allait pas se lever pour la mettre sur un cintre, bonjour la spontanéité – avant de passer les mains sur le torse pâle. Il aurait peut-être pu les frotter l’une contre l’autre pour les réchauffer, mais bon, c’était un peu tricher et ce n’était pas vraiment l’objet. Enfin. L’objet pas vraiment. L’idée quoi. Bref. C’était triste de constater que des fois il arrivait à réfléchir _trop_.

Le Lasombra décida donc de ne pas laisser son cerveau partir en roue libre – en tout cas d’essayer – et se concentrer sur des activités plus immédiates et plus attrayantes. Comme se pencher sur son compagnon, embrasser son cou et laisser ses lèvres suivre le même chemin que ses mains, le long de ses épaules frêles, sur la peau froide et légèrement frissonnante de ses pectoraux, s’attarder sur ses mamelons sur lesquels il laissa riper une canine pointue, récoltant l’ombre d’un soupir pour récompense. Mais il ne mordit pas – pas maintenant – et déposa une traînée de baisers le long de l’estomac plat, explora son nombril de la langue tandis qu’il défaisait de ses mains libérées de leur devoir de caresse le bouton, puis la braguette de Vitaly.

Sans qu’Alex n’ait à rien demander, l’autre vampire arqua les hanches pour lui permettre de faire glisser son pantalon, et le Lasombra se fit un devoir de s’exécuter, entraînant dans le même mouvement les sous-vêtements de son compagnon. Il surprit un léger froncement de sourcils réprobateur lorsque le tout finit en tas sur le sol avec la chemise, mais il pourrait endurer ce niveau de réprobation.

D’autant qu’il avait une idée assez précise de la façon de détourner l’attention de Vitaly de son juste (?) courroux. D’un geste doux mais ferme, il écarta les cuisses de son compagnon pour s’insinuer entre elle, et fit courir ses lèvres sur la peau froide, des chevilles au genou, et à l’intérieur de ses cuisses, s’attardant parfois pour admirer le contraste de la couleur de sa main sur l’épiderme blanc de son compagnon. C’était plus normal. C’était mieux. Enfin, Alex trouvait, et manifestement Vitaly un peu aussi puisqu’il suivait le moindre de ses mouvements des yeux, concentré.

Le Lasombra en profita pour relever la tête, et l’interroger du regard.

  * Tu sais ce que tu veux ?



Vitaly prit le temps de la réflexion, comme si Alex venait de lui proposer une énigme, mais répondit finalement.

  * Eh bien, d’abord ta bouche sur moi, puis après j’aimerais que tu me prennes. Comme ça je sentirai cette nouvelle peau autour de moi, puis sur moi.



Il y avait toujours quelque chose d’un peu embarrassant dans la manière crue qu’avait Vitaly de dire les choses, ce qui était toujours un peu ridicule pour un ancien acteur porno, mais bon, on ne pouvait pas vraiment comparer ce que disait un réalisateur et ce que disait un amant.

Donc, bien sûr, il freeza un moment comme un débile, s’attirant un regard interrogateur de l’autre vampire, et il _fallait_ qu’il passe pour un con, vraiment, c’était pathologique. Heureusement, il savait aussi réagir rapidement, alors il se pencha et embrassa, doucement, l’extrémité du sexe de son compagnon, le regard toujours levé vers lui. L’ombre d’un sourire et une main caressante sur sa nuque l’encouragèrent, alors il recommença, une fois, deux fois, avant de finalement entrouvrir ses lèvres pour accueillir l’extrémité de l’érection de son amant lorsque celui-ci laissa échapper un soupir. Une infime pression sur son cuir chevelu témoigna d’une crispation très légère des doigts du Tzimisce. Vitaly n’était pas vraiment impérieux, il ne l’était jamais, mais l’encouragement était largement suffisant pour Alex, qui avança la tête pour le prendre plus profondément, jusqu’au bout. C’était presque facile pour lui, mais cela faisait toujours son effet, et voir les lèvres de son compagnon s’entrouvrir sur un petit hoquet était la meilleure des récompenses.

Il remonta sur la verge dans sa bouche, ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer et la caressa du plat de sa langue, sur toute sa longueur, avant de recueillir les quelques gouttes qui commençaient à perler à son extrémité, et de le prendre à nouveau. Et il répéta le processus, encore et encore, concentré sur la sensation de la veine pulsante dans sa bouche, sur les tremblements des cuisses autour de ses épaules. Les soupirs de Vitaly se firent plus fréquents, plus hachés, et leur caresse était presque aussi excitante que celle de ses mains.

Il se rendit à peine compte qu’il avait grogné, essentiellement parce qu’il sentir vibrer son compagnon contre lui, que son soupir se fit plus sonore. Alors Alex recommença, ponctuant les caresses de ses lèvres et de sa langue de vibrations forcées de ses cordes vocales pour augmenter l’intensité du plaisir, jusqu’à ce que finalement les tremblements contre ses épaules se muent en spasme et que Vitaly ne jouisse en lui dans un cri étouffé.

Sans broncher, il reçut sa semence – qui, contrairement à ce que pensaient certains humains débiles, n’avait rien à voir avec du sang – avant de relever la tête en essuyant le coin de sa bouche. Il n’eut pas besoin de chercher un truc intelligent à dire, puisque Vitaly se reprit vite, et prit la parole tout en se redressant pour passer les bras autour de ses épaules et attirer Alex contre lui.

  * C’était… chaud.



Oui, bon, pour les mots doux, il y avait plus doué, mais ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment Alex qui sourit et embrassa ses lèvres, plusieurs fois. C’était peut-être neuneu, mais en attendant, parfois, Vitaly répondait, et ça le rendait heureux, alors il continua, un long moment, jusqu’à ce que les mains dans son dos se fassent à nouveau plus caressantes, que le Tzimisce ne recule la tête pour lui poser deux doigts sur les lèvres.

  * J’aimerais passer à la suite.



Alex sourit à nouveau et, docilement, prit les deux phal              anges dans sa bouche pour les humecter de salive, avec la même application qu’il avait témoignée à son sexe quelques secondes plus tôt. Le regard attentif de Vitaly était toujours aussi… bien (toujours aussi éloquent Alex, bravo) et Alex ne parvenait pas vraiment à détacher les yeux de son visage lisse, parfait, symétrique, de l’angle gracieux de ses lèvres, de la blancheur de ses dents qu’il apercevait à peine à travers ses dents entrouvertes.

Ce fut cette fois le Tzimisce qui prit l’initiative, enleva ses doigts et les glissa entre ses jambes. Sans laisser à Alex l’occasion de s’intéresser plus avant à ce qu’il faisait, il l’attira contre lui dans un nouveau baiser, auquel le Lasombra se soumit. Sentir bouger le bras de Vitaly contre son estomac, le sentir parfois frôler sa propre érection était peut-être plus excitant encore que de le voir faire. Ou alors pareil. Ou alors juste un peu moins. Bordel, Alex, concentration.

Manifestement, la tempête dans le crâne vide du Lasombra n’avait pas échappé à son compagnon, puisque lorsqu’il retira finalement son bras, il le repoussa doucement pour chercher son regard.

  * C’est bon.



Alex ne lui fit pas l’offense d’hésiter, ou de lui demander s’il était sûr, Vitaly n’était pas du genre à affirmer des choses s’il n’était pas sûr : lorsqu’il ne l’était pas il demandait une opinion.

Doucement, il passa les mains sous les cuisses de son compagnon pour les soulever et les positionner autour de sa taille avant de se presser contre lui. Ce qui aurait dû être une habitude était toujours une sensation délicieuse et renouvelée avec Vitaly, les légers frissons qui le secouaient, la pression de ses mains dans son dos, de ses jambes contre ses flancs, les petits soupirs contenus, la façon dont il arquait le bassin sous lui et celle, fabuleuse, délicieuse, de le sentir contre lui. C’était neuneu, c’était bête, mais Alex s’en foutait, parce que c’était surtout génial, un truc qu’il n’avait jamais connu ou presque, en tout cas il ne se souvenait pas alors ce n’était pas important.

Un léger gémissement satisfait le récompensa lorsqu’il fut entièrement en lui, et il commença à se mouvoir, très doucement. Rapidement, des caresses sur ses reins, ses fesses, lui indiquèrent, paisiblement, que Vitaly en attendait plus. Le Tzimisce ne réclamait que rarement mais savait très bien se faire comprendre et Alex suivit les directives silencieuses, jusqu’à ce que son contrôle lui échappe, jusqu’à ce que les soupirs de son compagnons se muent en gémissements étouffés, jusqu’à ce qu’il sente venir la jouissance, de plus en plus vite.

Alors il mordit.

L’extase du baiser s’abattit sur eux, conjuguée, sublimant celle du sexe, et il entendit un cri contre son oreille alors que le corps de Vitaly se tendait comme un arc, qu’il le sentait trembler de façon incontrôlée contre lui, jouir entre leurs deux corps, et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour laisser l’orgasme l’emporter à son tour alors que le sang jaillissait dans sa bouche.

Il se dit vaguement que ça restait un peu bête, que si Vitaly voulait le soumettre, faire de lui un esclave, il n’avait qu’à le _vouloir_ , mais il s’en foutait, parce qu’il lui faisait confiance, et que même si le Tzimisce lui imposait un lien de sang… ce n’était pas vraiment grave.

Il eut vaguement le réflexe de se laisser tomber sur le côté et attira l’autre vampire contre lui, protecteur, affectueux.

  * J’aime bien quand c’est chaud, fit finalement Vitaly d’une voix égale.



Alex acquiesça, plutôt d’accord.

  * Et c’est vrai que tes fesses sont mieux bronzées.



Cette fois, le Lasombra rit.


	13. 13 Décembre - Duncan/Keannann

            13 Décembre

            Setting : Ambre

            Personnages (ordre alphabétique) : Duncan – fils de Julian, Keannann – fils de Fiona, élevé par Julian

 

                L’orage grondait, dehors, étouffant les soupirs et les gémissements qui emplissaient la tente. Keannann savait parfaitement ce qu’il faisait lorsqu’il s’était jeté dans le dos de Duncan, tentant d’utiliser la force de sa charge pour le mettre à terre. Le fils de Julian avait à peine bougé, et la lutte avait rapidement tourné à son avantage. Keannann estimait avoir quand même fourni une résistance décente, mais s’était tout de même retrouvé submergé, et le poids du corps de son compagnon l’avait cloué sur le lit.

                Les coups, les prises, s’étaient transformés rapidement en caresses possessives, en baisers conquérants, et si le fils de Fiona avait encore prolongé la lutte, mordu la lèvre qui l’embrassait, levé la cuisse pour presser contre l’entrejambe de son compagnon, il avait finalement cédé sur ce terrain-là aussi. Il ressentait toujours cette sensation rassurante à être surplombé par la silhouette large de son compagnon, dominé par son corps massif, caressé par ses mains puissantes, exploré par ses lèvres conquérantes.

                Il arqua les jambes lorsqu’il sentit la langue de son compagnon s’aventurer sur sa cuisse, lorsque son souffle brûlant effleura la peau humide. Il noua une main dans l’épaisse chevelure noire du gardien d’Arden avec un gémissement de désir, de vague frustration, alors que ce dernier évitait de façon évidente et délibéré son sexe, déjà largement dressé depuis que Duncan avait commencé à le dominer alors qu’ils luttaient. Doucement, il grommela une insulte, et le fils de Julian releva la tête en souriant.

                ― Tu as quelque chose à dire, Keannann ?

                ― Si tu occupais ta bouche à autre chose qu’à faire le malin, Dunc…

                Un bruit à l’entrée de la tente leur fit dresser l’oreille à tous les deux, et Keannann dut se retenir de pousser un gémissement de frustration en entendant la voix fluette qui s’éleva, alors que Duncan se redressait, jetant cavalièrement une fourrure sur le corps nu du fils de Fiona.

                ― Papa ? appela Caine. Tu es là ?

                ― Ici, Caine, répondit, avec une patience inhabituelle, l’interpelé.

                Rapidement, l’enfant souleva le rabat qui séparait la partie nuit du reste de la tente pour venir rejoindre les deux hommes sur le lit de camp. Ce qui n’était pas du tout ce que Keannann avait prévu pour la nuit, à peu près l’inverse, même, de ce qu’il aurait voulu, mais il ouvrit tout de même les bras au gamin lorsque celui-ci se jucha sur lui, l’interruption ayant fort heureusement dissipé toute trace de son excitation pour ne laisser que de la frustration.

                ― Caine, gronda Duncan, partageant manifestement le déplaisir de son compagnon. Qu’est-ce ce j’ai dit sur venir dans la tente au milieu de la nuit ? Tu es un grand garçon maintenant, tu dors dans ta tente.

                ― Mais… je vous ai entendus faire de la lutte et je voulais en faire aussi !

                Maudit soit l’ouïe trop développée des enfants ambriens, songea brièvement Keannann. Avant de se rappeler qu’il avait mis plus qu’à son tour le même Duncan dans des situations similaires à l’époque où il avait l’âge de Caine, et où Terrence était encore de ce monde. Il se contenta donc de sourire à l’enfant.

                ― Nous avons fini, mais si tu veux on se battra demain, d’accord. Mais pour l’instant, il faut que tu rentres dans ta tente. Parce que tu as un grand garçon…

                Caine fit la moue, ce qui était adorable, et aurait peut-être attendri Keannann en d’autres circonstances, s’il n’avait pas toujours aussi envie de son père – même s’il estimait être un modèle de contrôle et de maîtrise de soi. Mais là, dans l’immédiat, Keannann était surtout d’humeur à se jeter à nouveau sur Duncan et à profiter de sa force et de sa vigueur tant que l’orage durerait, en profitait du fait que le tonnerre et la pluie leur permettraient de faire preuve de moins de mesure qu’ils ne l’auraient fait d’habitude. C’était à dire, si Caine ne les interrompait pas à nouveau. Et on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Duncan pour veiller à ça de façon… acceptable avec un enfant, et qui ne se résumerait pas à « reste dans ta tente ou je me fâche », sans rien expliquer, bien sûr.

                Donc, une fois de plus, Keannann se résuma à être l’homme raisonnable et sage de cette relation, et posa doucement les mains sur les épaules du garçon, notant avec un amusement toujours renouvelé qu’il avait les boucles incontrôlées que son père n’assumait pas chez lui-même.

                ― Passons un accord, Caine. Si tu rentres dans ta tente, et que tu dors bien, comme un garçon courageux qui n’a pas peur de l’orage, je te promets que ton père _et_ moi nous entraînerons avec toi demain.

                ― Je n’ai pas peur de l’orage ! s’offusqua, comme prévu, le gamin.

                ― Je sais, Caine. Donc ce sera facile, non ?

                Le petit garçon resta songeur, ses sourcils noirs froncés dans une attitude contrariée qui rappelait celle de son père vaguement conscient d’avoir perdu l’argumentation comme un bleu avant même d’avoir vraiment commencé. Du regard, il chercha le soutien de son père, un peu jeune pour se rendre compte qu’il n’avait aucune chance de le trouver, considérant que Duncan devait avoir tout aussi envie que Keannann de terminer ce qu’ils avaient commencé.

                De fait, le fils de Julian posa une de ses larges mains sur la tête de son fils, l’englobant presque totalement dans un geste qui restait d’une tendresse surprenante, alors qu’il ébouriffait les boucles noires.

                ― Comme dit Keannann. Demain, si tu es très sage ce soir.

                La moue du gamin s’accentua, mais après réflexion, il hocha finalement gravement la tête.

                ― Très bien. Le marché me parait honnête.

                Keannann réprima un sourire amusé face à l’air terriblement sérieux du gamin, et hocha la tête à son tour, tendant une main que le petit serra, avant de lui faire un rapide câlin, qui permit à Duncan de se rappeler qu’il essayait d’être un bon père et de prendre à son tour son fils dans ses bras, avant que celui-ci ne lui serre la main à son tour. Puis, avec toujours la même attitude sérieuse et grave, Caine affirma.

                ― Je vais dormir, maintenant.

                Et, de son pas léger mais vif, il quitta la tente. Les deux hommes attendirent encore de longues minutes, guettant un signe de son retour, ou d’un changement d’avis, mais manifestement Caine avait décidé de tenir ses engagements.

                Keannann avait l’intention d’en faire la remarque lorsqu’il se sentit à nouveau brutalement plaqué sur la paillasse. Bien sûr, Duncan était un animal et il ne savait pas attendre. Dans d’autres circonstances, le plus jeune des deux Princes aurait certainement tenté – et échoué – à retourner la situation, mais dans la circonstance il pouvait tolérer la présence, massive, de l’autre homme au-dessus de lui. Et si Duncan était un control freak, Keannann, lui, pouvait largement tolérer de lâcher la bride.

                ― Où en étais-je, déjà…

                Et aussi soudainement, le poids du fils de Julian disparaissait de sur son torse alors qu’il s’installait entre ses cuisses, déposant à nouveau des baisers dessus. Aussi agréable que soit l’attention, Keannann roula quand même des yeux.

                ― Vraiment ? Tu vas recommencer à…

                Et oui, Duncan allait vraiment recommencer, parce que ses lèvres s’aventuraient juste à la limite de son sexe. Cette fois, il n’échappa pas à un coup de pied histoire de lui rappeler que quelqu’un ici attendait qu’il _bouge son cul_ , mais même si Keannann savait que son coup avait porté, son compagnon ne broncha même pas. Ce qui était toujours un peu offensant.

                Mais Keannan oublia l’offense parce que les lèvres de son compagnon venaient enfin, _enfin_ , de se poser sur son sexe. Mais comme Duncan était fondamentalement un connard, il se contenta de déposer un baiser à l’extrémité, avant de repartir embrasser l’intérieur de l’autre cuisse de Keannann, qui gémit de frustration en maugréant une insulte, qui fut cette fois totalement ignorée. Duncan avant toujours aimé prendre son temps, mais il fallait voir les choses du bon côté : pour l’instant il n’était pas passé en mode robot, ce qui était bien, parce que pourquoi s’encombrer du caractère odieux du fils de Julian quand on pouvait avoir une fucking machine…

                Pas très juste pour l’autre homme, d’accord, il avait ses bons côtés, mais il avait aussi mérité chacun des reproches que son cadet pouvait lui fait. Et le coup de poing qui atterrit sur son omoplate, sans qu’il ne bronche plus qu’au coup de pied. Tout au plus leva-t-il une main pour plaquer plus franchement Keannann sur les fourrures, faisant durer la torture qu’il lui faisait subir, le caressant de son souffle avant d’aller embrasser ailleurs, toujours trop loin de l’érection de Keannann, et lorsque finalement ses lèvres se posèrent enfin dessus, Keannann arqua les hanches avec un cri qui manquait totalement de dignité.

                Cette fois, Duncan le laissa le pénétrer, écarta les lèvres pour lui laisser le passage, et la chaleur moite de sa bouche enveloppa le sexe douloureusement dressé du plus jeune des deux princes. Mais s’il avait pensé recevoir de l’aide de son aîné, il en fut pour ses frais, et Duncan se contenta de le regarder, immobile, une lueur amusée dansant au fond de ses yeux bleus.

                Fronçant les sourcils face au défi muet, Keannann donna un coup de reins, s’enfonçant plus profondément dans la bouche de son compagnon, sans pour autant sembler le déstabiliser. Docilement, Duncan l’accueillit, sans même le quitter du regard, mais sans non plus bouger la tête pour l’aider. Avec un grognement, le fils de Fiona se cala mieux sur ses coudes et entreprit de faire ce que la grosse feignasse qui lui servait de compagnon attendait, et de baiser sa bouche lui-même, ondulant des hanches en cherchant son plaisir, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, tout en attrapant le flacon de lubrifiant pour le jeter à la figure de l’odieux personnage qui lui servait de petit ami.

                Le cou et la tête de Duncan ne bougèrent pas d’un millimètre alors qu’il levait la main pour attraper l’objet, et, démontrant de la plus frustrante des façons le contrôle absolu qu’il exerçait sur son corps, il en versa une généreuse quantité sur ses doigts – laissant toujours à Keannann la charge de chercher son plaisir tout seul.

                Mais ce dernier n’était pas non plus si mauvais que ça pour gérer son propre corps, et, ses mouvements de plus en plus hachés, continua à aller et venir en son amant malgré ses cuisses qui commençaient à trembler de plus en plus, la jouissance approchant à grands pas.

                La main de Duncan, impérieuse, puissante, plaqua ses hanches sur le matelas, et son sexe fut privé de la chaleur de la bouche de son amant, fouetté par l’air moite de la tente. Keannann grogna de frustration, mais sa plainte s’étrangla dans sa bouche lorsque les doigts lubrifiés de son compagnon le pénétrèrent, trois à la fois, et c’était à la fois trop et exactement ce qu’il attendait, parce que ce n’était pas cette perfection mécanique dont il avait appris à se plaindre. Il ne put arquer les hanches, la main de Duncan comme un étau sur son corps, et étouffa un cri avec sa paume, cherchant presque par réflexe le regard bleu de son compagnon.

                Les pupilles du fils de Julian étaient largement dilatées, son air moqueur disparu, et son regard était lourd sur le corps de Keannann alors que ses doigts commençaient à aller et venir en lui, ranimant la flamme d’un désir qui avait été jugulé quelques trop longues secondes avant. Le plus jeune des deux hommes sentaient ses épaules de son aîné rouler, puissantes, félines, contre ses cuisses tremblantes, et il sentait à nouveau venir la jouissance, trop vite, parce qu’il voulait sentir le corps massif sur lui, contre lui, et il ne voulait pas se contenter de ses doigts, il voulait…

                Il envoya un nouveau coup de pied à l’autre homme, qui se redressa avec un sourire, dont le côté sarcastique était gommé par son excitation manifeste. Les phalanges qui le besognaient lui furent enlevées, et il se sentit d’un coup trop vide, frustré, regrettant presque son éclat, du moins jusqu’à ce que Duncan ne se redresse pour défaire avec des gestes pressés sa ceinture, puis ouvrir son pantalon et dégager son propre sexe, largement dressé, et dont Keannann ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux.

                Il ne chercha pas à retenir un gémissement lorsque l’autre homme s’allongea sur lui, chercha ses lèvres, noua les bras autour de ses épaules puissantes, posant les paumes à plat dans son dos pour mieux sentir rouler les muscles alors que ses jambes venaient se river à la taille solide, l’attirant sans aucune subtilité plus près.

                Il ne parvint pas à retenir un cri lorsque Duncan le pénétra, d’une poussée puissante, sans merci, s’enfonçant en lui jusqu’à la garde sans lui laisser un instant de répit, conquérant et dominateur. C’était trop rapide, à la limite de la douleur, mais c’était aussi comme ça que Keannann aimait les choses, animales, rapides, pressées, sans cette irritante perfection. Il aimait que Duncan prenne le mors aux dents et qu’il le chevauche comme une bête, qu’il oublie de réfléchir et d’être l’amant « parfait » pour être simplement lui-même, et cette brute que Keannann avait appris à aimer.

                L’étau qui emprisonnait sa hanche disparut alors et Keannann ne se fit pas prier pour les bouger à nouveau, venant à la rencontre de son compagnon lorsque celui-ci se mit en mouvement, ses coups de reins aussi brusques, aussi affamés que ceux de l’autre homme, même s’il s’efforçait de tenir la bride à un plaisir qui montait trop vite : il voulait sentir Duncan se défaire contre lui, que le grand corps tremble contre le sien, à l’unisson du siens, il voulait triompher de lui et qu’il rende les armes le premier, parce que c’était maintenant l’enjeu de ce corps à corps, la course au plaisir.

                Il enfonça les ongles dans le dos large, laissant une traînée sanglante qui fit grogner, accélérer son compagnon, il serra douloureusement les jambes contre sa taille, ramenant dans leurs ébats le corps à corps qui les avait démarrées. Duncan gronda, se saisit des poignets de Keannann et les plaqua au sol avant de l’entraîner dans un baiser affamé, violent, qu’il termina en mordant la lèvre de son compagnon. Refusant de s’avouer si facilement vaincu, le fils de Fiona donna un brusque coup de reins et dégagea, profitant de la déconcentration de son amant, son poignet, pour le faire pivoter et renverser leurs positions.

                A son tour, il se saisit des poignets de Duncan pour le plaquer et, s’appuyant lourdement sur lui, le chevaucha, lui imposant son rythme, irrégulier, rapide, brusque, sans merci, se guidant à ses soupirs et à ses expression pour le rapprocher de la jouissance, toujours plus vite, essayant d’oublier ses propres besoins, son propre plaisir.

                Il eut un grognement surpris lorsqu’un des poignets lui échappa, lorsqu’il fut à nouveau renversé, lorsque les coups de reins de son amant se firent plus francs et brutaux encore, et il sourit lorsque les pupilles de Duncan se dilatèrent encore, lorsqu’il le sentit trembler entre ses cuisses, laissant son corps se détendre autant que possible alors qu’il était si proche de l’orgasme, faisant mine de se rendre face à la puissance de son adversaire.

                Il ne fallut pas plus que cette fausse reddition pour faire céder Duncan, et Keannann le sentit se répandre en lui dans un grondement. Avec un soupir victorieux, le fils de Fiona lâcha enfin la bride à son désir, jouissant à son tour entre leurs deux corps entremêlés, son cri de plaisir étouffé par un éclair qui s’abattit près, trop près, mais dont il aurait difficilement pu plus se moquer, à bien y réfléchir.

                Duncan s’abattit sur lui, toujours aussi massif, aussi lourd, mais Keannan ne protesta pas, sourit même, nouant à nouveau les bras autour des épaules larges, caressant le dos nu et trempé de sueur, passant les doigts dans les cheveux épais, jusqu’à ce que son compagnon ne réalise qu’il l’écrasait et se déporte sur le côté.

                Keannann eut un petit rire discret, avant de dire, doucement.

                ― J’espère que Caine a effectivement réussi à s’endormir, espèce d’animal…

                Duncan eut un grognement irrité, et Keannann l’attire plus près en l’embrassant sur la tempe.

                ― Pas d’inquiétude, soit il sait ce que tu fais dans ta tente, soit il va simplement se dire que papa y va un peu fort avec la lutte…

                ― Tu vas voir demain si papa y va fort avec la lutte…

                ― Si ça se termine comme ça, je m’en remettrai…

                Duncan eut un nouveau grognement agacé, et Keannann sourit, se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Dehors, l’orage grondait encore, mais il ne parvenait même pas à en être chagriné. Voir Duncan couvert de boue et devoir le décrasser après un entraînement avait aussi son charme…


	14. 14 Décembre - Abel/Akachi/Lev

14 Décembre

Setting : Scion

Personnages (ordre alphabétique) : Abel – Teotl, Dieu du soleil, Akachi – Loa, Dieu gardien, Lev – Russe aux dernières nouvelles, Dieu du chaos

La main du Loa passa sur le flanc encore tremblant de leurs derniers ébats de son compagnon – du moins endurant des deux, du moins, Lev semblant pour sa part se porter comme un charme à en juger par son pas guilleret alors qu’il annonçait qu’il allait chercher à boire en se levant. Il regarda le sorcier se pencher pour embrasser leur compagnon, releva la tête pour répondre tendrement à la caresse de ses lèvres lorsque vint son tour. Avec un soupir, il le regarda partir, admirant l’élégance féline de sa démarche enlevée, avant de se pencher pour embrasser la peau pâle du cou d’Abel.  
― Tu peux te reposer, si tu veux.  
― Hmmh ? Ça fait deux jours ?  
Akachi sourit et jeta un œil au réveil, sur la commode.  
― Encore deux heures et tu es libre de tes engagements.  
Abel grogna, et Akachi s’attendait à le voir protester : après tout, cela faisait deux jours qu’il avait mis son compagnon au défi de tenir ses engagements, et de ne pas quitter le lit. Au lieu de ça, le Teotl se tourna pour passer les bras autour des épaules de son compagnon, embrassant paresseusement la ligne de sa clavicule pour remonter jusqu’à son cou et embrasser ses lèvres.  
― Alors je pourrai me reposer dans deux heures…  
Akachi rit doucement mais l’attira plus près. Il aurait pu être le raisonnable de cette histoire, mais il n’avait jamais été très mesuré, alors si son compagnon ne voulait pas l’être… qui était-il pour le lui refuser. Et il ne se voyait pas lui rappeler qu’il avait certainement une masse de travail qu’il estimerait sûrement être en retard : Abel se mettait largement assez de pression seul.  
Prenant l’initiative, le Teotl enjamba les cuisses de son compagnon et se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres. Les mains d’Akachi passèrent doucement sur ses flancs, toujours frémissants de fatigue, mais Abel était un homme obstiné, et le Loa n’avait pas l’intention d’y aller trop fort et de l’épuiser de toute façon. Au lieu de ça, il passa doucement les paumes sur sa nuque, massant doucement du bout des doigts le nœud de nerfs qu’il savait invariablement pouvoir y trouver tout en approfondissant le baiser, avant de murmurer.  
― Comme ça ?  
Abel frémit plus nettement sous ses mains, mais hocha la tête. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’Akachi avait perdu le compte des « tours », il était persuadé qu’Abel aussi, et il en serait certainement très contrarié lorsqu’il serait moins fatigué, alors autant profiter de son épuisement. Ce n’était peut-être pas très honorable, mais ce n’était pas non plus vraiment un drame, et le Teotl ne semblait pas vraiment opposé à l’idée.  
Il aurait peut-être pu le prendre à nouveau comme ça, après tout, ce n’était pas comme s’ils en étaient encore aux préliminaires, mais Akachi aimait prendre son temps. Il aimait prendre soin de ses compagnons. Alors, tandis que d’une main il continuait à masser la nuque d’Abel, se saisit de la bouteille de lubrifiant. L’avantage d’être un Dieu, c’était qu’on avait une certaine adresse, et il entreprit de s’en verser sans la paume, et de le faire glisser sur ses doigts sans cesser de masser doucement les muscles tendus de son amant, se penchant pour l’embrasser dans le cou, doucement, avant de finalement le pénétrer de deux doigts glissants.  
Abel se coula contre son torse, laissa échapper un gémissement, et le Loa le serra plus fort contre lui alors qu’il commençait à aller et venir en lui pour le préparer, et surtout le stimuler, faire monter son excitation : si le moindre bruit, le moindre tremblement de son compagnon suffisait à réveiller le désir d’Akachi, il n’en allait pas de même pour l’autre homme, et puisqu’après tout il avait encore deux heures, le Dieu gardien entendait bien en profiter pour prendre le temps de lui donner le plus de plaisir possible.  
― Eh bien ! Je vois que vous ne m’avez pas attendu…  
Abel gémit à nouveau en entendant la voix de Lev, alors que le sorcier refermait la porte derrière lui et posait le plateau contenant une carafe d’eau et des verres qu’il avait ramené. Pour réagir si aisément, il devait vraiment avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau, et Akachi le laissa blottir la tête dans son cou, sans cesser pour autant de le stimuler, sous le regard amusé de Lev.  
Pas vraiment décidé à rester inactif, manifestement, le sorcier s’avança et s’assit sur le lit derrière Abel, passant la main dans son dos avant d’avancer le visage vers Akachi, réclamant ses lèvres alors que ce dernier se pliait docilement à son baiser, sentant Abel bouger contre lui, conscient qu’il tournait la tête pour observer ses deux amants.  
Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent enfin, Akachi tourna légèrement les yeux pour observer le Teotl, ses yeux clairs assombris par le désir, ses lèvres entrouvertes, qui furent immédiatement réclamées à leur tour par Lev, dont la main glissa dans le dos d’Abel, ses doigts venant caresser ceux d’Akachi, qui n’avait pas cessé d’aller et venir en son amant. Lorsqu’enfin ses lèvres se séparèrent de celles de son compagnon, le sorcier demanda, doucement, à aucun de ses deux amants en particulier.  
― Je peux ?  
Abel eut un gémissement d’une indécence rare, que Lev estima manifestement être une réponse suffisante – et qui l’était – puisqu’il ajouta un de ses doigts à ceux d’Akachi, qui accorda son rythme à celui du sorcier, en légère désynchronisation, pour le stimuler plus, faire monter son plaisir plus vite, et si les frissons qui secouaient le corps blanc, et les légers soupirs qui échappaient aux lèvres pâles, c’était efficace.  
Les doigts du Loa filèrent dans les longs cheveux d’ébènes de son amant, caressant sans tirer, pour ne pas l’effrayer, et il suivit du regard Lev, qui se penchait pour murmurer à l’oreille d’Abel.  
― Ça te plait ?  
En temps normal, le Teotl n’aurait certainement pas desserré les lèvres, il aurait certainement lutté pour garder sa contenance, mais après deux jours passés à se dépenser, et même s’il avait bien sûr eu l’occasion de dormir, sa garde était baissée et manifestement Lev entendait en profiter, qui sourit lorsqu’Abel hocha la tête.  
― Tu as l’air si fatigué, pourtant… continua le sorcier, sur le même ton, et c’était si intime qu’Akachi se sentait presque en trop.  
Le Teotl grogna une protestation, et Akachi sentit ses mains se crisper sur ses épaules. La sensation était trop intense pour être réellement confortable, à défaut d’être endurant Abel était fort et ne se retenait pas spécialement, mais le Dieu gardien était suffisamment solide pour endurer stoïquement, alors que Lev continuait sans merci.  
― Mais peut-être que c’est ce que tu veux, Abel… Qu’Akachi te fasse l’amour jusqu’à ce que tu tombes de fatigue… ?  
Le gémissement d’Abel était cette fois si chargé d’un désir pur, animal, qu’Akachi sentit les tremblements qui secouaient le corps blanc contre le sien se répercuter sur sa peau, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, se logeant dans ses reins, dans son sexe. Il l’attira plus fort contre lui, embrassa son front, ses pommettes, mais n’empêcha pas Lev de continuer lorsqu’il reprit.  
― Je peux attendre qu’il t’ait épuisé sous lui pour en profiter… susurra le sorcier, laissant sa main glisser entre les corps pressés l’un contre l’autre de ses deux amants, caressant un mamelon dressé chez l’un, puis chez l’autre. Et puis tu me connais, je suis un paresseux… Je pourrai toujours profiter de lui lorsque tu auras fini par céder.  
Les mains du Teotl se crispèrent plus encore, la douleur bien réelle, et Akachi grogna, sans particulièrement d’effet, cela dit, et il se prépara à endurer pire encore lorsque Lev ôta le doigt qui stimulait Abel, et qu’il l’imita. L’étreinte d’Abel lui broya les muscles alors que le Dieu solaire grognait de frustration. Alors que, sans attendre, Akachi posait les mains sur ses hanches pour le placer au-dessus de son sexe, le sorcier l’arrêta d’une main sur l’avant-bras, et Abel écarquilla ses yeux embrumés de désir.  
― Si tu ne parles pas, Akachi ne peut pas savoir ce que tu veux, Abel. Tu le connais, il est toujours préoccupé de ton bien-être, et tu as l’air si fatigué…  
C’était évidemment un mensonge, et aucun d’entre eux n’était dupe, mais Abel gronda, avant de prendre brutalement possession des lèvres du Loa, puis de lui murmurer, essayant d’être impérieux mais semblant plutôt suppliant, épuisé comme il l’était.  
― Fais-moi l’amour. Fais-moi l’amour jusqu’à ce que je tombe de fatigue.  
Akachi déglutit, les pupilles dilatées par le désir, et hocha la tête. La main de Lev s’ôta de son poignet, et il put guider Abel contre lui. Sur lui. L’empaler, doucement mais régulièrement, sur son sexe dressé, tirant à son compagnon un râle de plaisir aussi excitant qu’il était inhabituel. Les mains du Teotl cessèrent de broyer ses épaules alors qu’il nouait ses bras autour de son cou, piégeant entre eux la main de Lev qui ne sembla pas s’en plaindre.  
Au contraire, il posa son autre main sur celle d’Akachi, imposant sans un mot son rythme au Loa, qui raffermit sa prise sur les hanches de leur amant. Suivant les directives muettes du sorcier, il le souleva, très lentement, le faisant remonter sur son sexe jusqu’à presque entièrement l’en dégager, avant de le reprendre quasiment complètement. Tremblant, les nerfs manifestement à vif, Abel posa son front contre celui du Loa, laissant leurs souffles s’entremêler, son visage exprimer un désir qu’habituellement il masquait derrière un masque impassible.  
La vision était si inhabituelle, si parfaite, qu’Akachi dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas la laisser le mener, à elle seule, à la jouissance, mais il avait appris depuis un certain temps déjà à se soumettre aux désirs de son amant et à retarder son plaisir, alors il appliqua la discipline qu’Abel lui-même lui avait inculquée pour le satisfaire, pour faire durer le plaisir.  
Alors que Lev se plaçait derrière le Teotl, il renversa un peu son amant, l’appuyant contre le torse de l’autre homme pour le soulager, alors que son épuisement devenait manifeste, sans pour autant le dominer – c’était la dernière chose qu’il voulait, le mettre dans une position vulnérable alors qu’il était épuisé. Avec un plaisir évident, Lev accueillit le dos d’Abel contre son torse, passant les bras autour de ses flancs pour caresser son estomac, remonter sur son torse, malmener les mamelons, caresser la ligne de ses clavicules en évitant soigneusement la zone sensible au niveau de la cicatrice. Les tremblements d’Abel se firent de plus en plus prononcé, de plaisir, de désir, d’épuisement, et Akachi profita de ce que leurs torses étaient enfin un peu séparés pour envelopper l’érection du Teotl dans sa main et la caresser doucement, accentuant en contrepoint le rythme de ses allées et venues en lui.  
Les gémissements d’Abel se muèrent en cris, qui firent sourire Lev alors qu’il embrassait sa tempe, très doucement.  
― Abel… murmura Lev. Est-ce que tu es heureux ?  
Une nouvelle poussée du Loa coupa la parole à l’intéressé, qui renonça à chercher ses mots et hocha la tête en émettant un murmure incohérent, sans chercher à retenir les sons qu’il émettait là où habituellement il aurait été capable de mordre sa lèvre jusqu’au sang. Peut-être était-ce aussi pour ça que le Loa ne put s’empêcher de se pencher pour les embrasser, encore et encore, doucement, avec de plus en plus de passion, avant d’affermir sa prise sur la hanche de son amant et d’accélérer le rythme.  
Abel ne chercha pas à retenir les cris qui vinrent s’échouer sur les lèvres d’Akachi alors qu’il se laissait prendre dans un long baiser, brûlant, passionné, et lorsqu’enfin leurs bouches se séparèrent, il les laissa s’épanouir dans le silence uniquement brisé par les bruits obscènes de la chair contre la chair. Le Dieu gardien accéléra encore, encouragé par les manifestations vocales du plaisir de son amant, puisant dans son contrôle pour ne pas être emporté par elles, et ses caresses sur l’érection d’Abel se firent plus saccadées, plus brusques.  
Le Teotl tremblait maintenant sans discontinuer, pris entre le désir et l’épuisement, mais Lev ne lui témoigna aucune pitié, et reprit, doucement.  
― Abel… Est-ce que tu m’aimes ?  
Akachi ne ralentit pas le rythme, ne facilita pas la vie de son compagnon – à moins qu’il ne cherche quelque part à lui donner une excuse pour ne pas répondre, ou qu’il ne le désire beaucoup trop pour s’arrêter – mais Lev ne renonça pas, pinçant un mamelon brusquement pour ramener le Teotl à la réalité.  
― Réponds, Abel.  
Comme aucune réponse ne venait, il se tourna vers Akachi.  
― Empêche le de jouir.  
Le Loa hésita, peu habitué à voir Lev se montrer aussi autoritaire, mais, finalement, cessa de caresser le sexe de son amant pour venir en serrer la base, suffisamment pour qu’il n’atteigne l’orgasme que lorsqu’il le relâcherait, et sans cesser d’aller et venir en lui. Abel arqua les hanches avec un grognement frustré, qui fut ignoré des deux côtés. Les mains de Lev sur son torse se firent caressantes, faisant encore monter le plaisir, le poussant à bout.  
― Abel. Est-ce que tu m’aimes ?  
― Oui ! confirma le Teotl dans un cri.  
― Alors dis-le. Dis « je t’aime, Lev ».  
Il fallut encore quelques coups de reins, puissants, précis du Loa pour que finalement Abel, tremblant, ne cède, lâchant, cette fois dans un murmure épuisé.  
― Je t’aime, Lev.  
― Et Akachi ? Il va se sentir délaissé, le pauvre.  
Vaincu par le désir, la fatigue et le plaisir, cette fois Abel ne regimba pas et murmura, la voix brisée par l’exhaustion et le plaisir.  
― Je t’aime, Akachi.  
L’effet de ces paroles était toujours le même, dévastateur, immédiat, et même s’il avait appris à se contrôler, c’en fut trop pour le Loa. Son étreinte sur le sexe de son amant se relâcha et il atteignit l’orgasme dans un cri, s’enfouissant profondément en lui un brusque mouvement de bassin. Il sentit son amant se resserrer contre lui, l’entendit crier dans un état second alors que la semence du Teotl se répandait entre leur deux corps collés l’un contre l’autre. Il sentit Lev prendre son visage en coupe, l’attirer dans un baiser brûlant, puis le guider vers le Dieu solaire qui réclama aussi son dû, épuisé, au bord de l’inconscience.  
Il fallut quelques secondes de plus au Loa pour reprendre ses esprits, mais finalement, il attira contre lui un Abel tremblant d’épuisement, embrassa son front, caressa ses cheveux, tandis que Lev embrassait la peau blanche pour murmurer à l’oreille du Teotl.  
― Dors, maintenant.  
Et, comme s’il s’était agi d’un charme, Abel hocha paresseusement la tête et se laissa aller contre le torse large du Loa. Il dormait lorsque le dos de ce dernier toucha le matelas, et Lev contempla avec un sourire attendri leur amant vaincu par la fatigue.  
― Deux jours, quand même… Tu exagères, fit-il doucement.  
Akachi haussa une épaule, passant la main dans les longs cheveux noirs, si incroyablement doux, de son amant.  
― C’était son idée.  
― Nouvelle démonstration du fait qu’Abel ne connait pas ses limites.  
Le Loa sourit et tendit la main qui n’était pas occupée à caresser doucement la nuque d’Abel. Lev ne se fit pas prier et saisit l’invitation, venant se blottir à nouveau contre lui.  
― Heureusement que tu les connais pour lui, alors.  
Lev sourit.  
― Oui, parce que si on pouvait compter sur toi, ça se saurait.  
Akachi ne chercha pas à nier. Et au fond, peu lui importait, parce qu’il imaginait mal comment il pourrait être plus comblé qu’il ne l’était maintenant. Il se sentait lui-même près à dormir un peu, sans craindre les cauchemars tant il était comblé, aussi se contenta-t-il de fermer les yeux, et de murmurer, d’une voix elle-même un peu marquée par la fatigue.  
― Réveille-moi s’il essaie de quitter le lit sans être convenablement reposé.  
― Compte sur moi.  
La prochaine fois, songea le Loa, il faudrait qu’il songe à se reposer aussi entre temps. Deux jours, c’était beaucoup même pour lui…


	15. 15 Décembre - Idris/Lauwen

            15 Décembre

            Setting : Earthdawn

            Personnages (ordre alphabétique) : Idris – Voleur elfe sociable, Lauwen – Voleur elfe solitaire

            TW : Mentions de violences sexuelles passées

 

                Idris parlait beaucoup. Trop, parfois. Du moins, si l’on écoutait l’avis de Lauwen – qui n’était peut-être pas exactement la personne la plus objective en la matière. Lauwen n’était pas quelqu’un de sociable, quand il parlait, c’était de façon superficielle, le temps qu’on cesse de s’intéresser à lui. Il n’aimait pas parler de lui. Et comme Idris parlait de tout et de rien, souvent, il essayait de le faire parler de lui. Pas longtemps, pas de façon insistante. Mais Lauwen n’aimait pas ça, surtout que, des fois, il répondait, et après il se sentait mal. Minable. Il se rappelait qu’il n’était que le jouet brisé d’un pervers. Des fois il se sentait mieux, aussi. Mais c’était rare.

            Et s’il n’y avait que ça… Mais non. Souvent, Idris parlait le soir. La plupart du temps, quand tout le monde dormait – ou devrait dormir, parce que manifestement, ça ne dormait pas beaucoup chez Nilam et Yulian, ou chez Evander et Briséis. Enfin, c’était le problème quand on vivait dans la maison des cœurs brisés – ou des « folles du cul » si l’on devait écouter Idris.

            Parce que le soir, il parlait de tout, de rien, de ses théories, de son avis sur les gens, parfois de lui. Et c’était peut-être le pire quand il parlait de lui, parce que Lauwen savait qu’il devrait être plus compréhensif, ou peut-être plus agressif, enfin, plus _autre chose_ , mais il n’y parvenait pas, alors il était juste lui-même, un type pas très doué pour les relations humaines, qui faisait de son mieux mais dont « le mieux » n’était pas vraiment génial.

            En fait, à bien y réfléchir, Lauwen préférait les théories, parce qu’elles étaient généralement stupides, et la plupart du temps il s’en fichait complètement, mais au moins il ne se prenait pas la tête dessus. Parce que franchement, savoir si Briséis était à fond sur son frère, si Tail pouvait baiser un « vivipare », ou si Reda allait se la coller derrière l’oreille jusqu’à la fin de sa vie pouvait difficilement plus l’indifférer, et ça n’avait aucune conséquence sur sa vie à lui. Ce n’était pas comme s’il avait l’intention de vivre avec eux en permanence de toute façon. Il n’avait pas choisi sa voie par défaut : il était un solitaire, et ça n’allait pas changer parce que Risza avait décidé qu’ils étaient comme une famille pour elle.

            Non, la seule incidence que ça avait sur sa vie, c’était les bavardages d’Idris. Mais au final c’était plutôt marrant. Sauf quand il voulait dormir.

            Et puis des fois, c’était vraiment une bénédiction qu’Idris parle. Parce que ça permettait à Lauwen de se sentir plus normal. Moins cassé.

            Idris parlait sans arrêt pendant le sexe. Il le faisait pour Lauwen, bien sûr : lui pouvait s’en passer. Il l’avait fait les premières fois. Et, comme à chaque fois, les souvenirs étaient revenus, et la panique avec, et ça avait été… Nul. Complètement pourri. Tout ça parce que Lauwen n’arrivait pas à se débarrasser de son passé. Parce que certaines épreuves étaient simplement trop dures, les souvenirs trop présents. Parce qu’il y avait des coups dont on ne se relevait pas.

            C’était toujours compliqué à expliquer : « lorsque je fais l’amour, il y a, fatalement, un moment où ce n’est pas toi que je vois, c’est le pervers répugnant qui a ruiné ma vie, mais ne le prends pas personnellement hein… ». Tout le monde le prenait personnellement, donc Lauwen avait arrêté d’expliquer. Il se contentait de prendre sur lui, de faire comme si tout allait bien, et généralement… C’était une catastrophe.

            Il n’avait rien à expliquer à Idris. Idris comprenait. Alors, rapidement, il avait pris l’habitude de parler, tout le temps, pour que Lauwen ne puisse pas partir, pour qu’il ne se retrouve pas enfermé dans de vieux traumatismes. Ce n’était pas parfait, mais en général ça allait. Lorsque Lauwen sentait le moment où _il_ allait revenir, il se concentrait sur la voix d’Idris, sur ce qu’il disait, et il revenait, au présent, sans trop de conséquences.

            ― C’est quand même marrant, tu as des taches de rousseur jusque sur les épaules. C’est pour faire croire que tu n’es pas si banal c’est ça ?

            Le regard d’Idris sur son corps nu était peut-être la meilleure des drogues, parce qu’il n’était pas curieux, interrogateur, il se s’attardait pas sur ses cicatrices, il était juste appréciateur, et appréciateur bien.

            ― C’est ça, je me les suis dessinés en me disant « tiens, ça donnera tort à Idris », répliqua-t-il néanmoins d’un ton sarcastique.

            Les doigts d’Idris étaient sur ses clavicules, en traçant la ligne, s’attardant sur les discrètes éphélides. Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

            ― T’es con…

            Ses lèvres remplacèrent ses doigts, et ses paumes, maintenant désœuvrées, descendirent sur les flancs de Lauwen, caressantes mais tout de même pressantes, exigeantes. Docile, Lauwen se glissa où Idris le voulait, descendant le long du matelas, se coulant contre lui avec un soupir de plaisir.

            ― C’est toi qui veux que je reste…

            Idris se redressa et le fixa, pas très impressionné par la remarque de l’autre Elfe.

            ― Je te force à rien, moi… Tu peux toujours partir. Mais je suis pas sûr que tu en aies envie…

            L’index d’Idris glissa le long du torse de Lauwen, descendant en direction de son nombril, le chatouillant légèrement sans que ce soit désagréable. Cette fois, pour toute réponse, Lauwen haussa les épaules. Il ne se voyait pas partir maintenant, et il n’en avait pas franchement envie. De toute façon, il ne serait pas ici s’il était dans une période où il ne voulait pas rester dans la maison des cas sociaux. Et puis s’ils le soûlaient trop, il n’aurait qu’à partir avant le petit déjeuner. Les patates c’était bien mais on s’en lassait vite, n’en déplaise à Risza…

            ― C’est marrant, ce grain de beauté que tu as là. Ou alors c’est encore une tache de rousseur ?

            Ramené à l’immédiat par Idris, Lauwen ricana.

            ― Une tache de rousseur toute seule… T’es con ou quoi ?

            ― C’est vachement clair pour un grain de beauté, quand même…

            ― Oui, ça arrive tu sais…

            Le doigt d’Idris glissa sur son aine, sur le fameux grain de beauté, et Lauwen frissonna.

            ― C’est sûrement parce que tu as la peau pâle. J’aime ta peau, tu sais ?

            La question était certainement rhétorique, et Lauwen n’y répondit pas, se contentant de soulever les hanches alors que les lèvres, puis la langue d’Idris se posaient à l’endroit que son doigt avait effleuré, mordillant doucement, marquant la peau sans vraiment faire mal.

            Relevant la tête pour admirer son œuvre, Idris continua.

            ― C’est marrant, la façon dont tu marques. J’aime ça, aussi.

            Les doigts en éventail, il caressa l’estomac de Lauwen, s’arrêtant à la base de son sexe à demi-dressé, sans ne serait-ce que l’effleurer.

            ― Tu es si blanc… C’est presque comme une toile vierge. En mieux, parce que la peinture, c’est vraiment un loisir de branleur…

            ― C’est toi qui vas finir branleur si tu continues à faire la mollasse… grogna le tableau-pas-vraiment-contre-son-gré.

            Comble de l’offense, il ne récolta pour toute réponse qu’un petit rire un peu amusé, signe de sa menace n’avait eu absolument aucun effet. Mais c’était Idris. Il n’avait absolument aucun respect pour les convenances, et ne risquait pas d’avoir la décence de le prendre au sérieux.

            Bon, s’il fallait être parfaitement honnête, Lauwen ne se serait pas vraiment pris au sérieux lui-même, surtout maintenant qu’il couinait sans aucune dignité parce que le souffle chaud de l’autre Elfe effleurait son sexe. Mais lui et Dame Dignité n’avaient jamais vraiment été très copains. Et puis personne n’avait besoin de cette vieille rombière décatie, en tout cas pas Lauwen, et pas alors que les lèvres d’Idris se posaient sur la veine pulsante à la base de son pénis.

            Idris sortit la langue, juste un peu, une caresse aussi fugace qu’excitante, et un frisson parcourut tout le corps de Lauwen, qui cambra les reins pour en demander plus.

            Comme Idris était avant tout un salaud, il fit exactement l’inverse de ce qu’on attendait de lui et se redressa, caressant l’intérieur des cuisses de Lauwen, suivant l’artère fémorale du pouce avant de descendre jusqu’à son genou, en taquinant l’arrière du bout des doigts. Pauvre victime de ce jeu cruel, Lauwen se tortilla, toujours aussi fâché avec la Dignité, pour échapper à son bourreau.

            ― Putain mais connard, je t’ai dit que ça chatouillait !

            ― Oui mais tu es mignon quand tu gigotes comme ça !

            ― T’es débile, tu dis pas au mec que tu veux sauter qu’il est _mignon_ , tu lui dis qu’il est _bandant_  !

            ― Peut-être que je ne veux pas te sauter…

            Lauwen asséna à Idris son plus beau regard réprobateur, mais, en voyant s’étirer les lèvres de l’autre homme, pouffa à l’unisson, avant de lui envoyer, sans véritable force, son pied dans la figure. Idris esquiva sans soucis – mais Lauwen n’avait pas _vraiment_ cherché à le frapper – et attrapa la cheville de son agresseur, en profitant pour la rejeter du côté opposé et le forcer à se retourner.

            Après un léger temps de battement, Lauwen se laissa faire. Il n’aimait pas trop ne pas voir son partenaire. Ça finissait toujours… pas très bien. Mais bon, c’était Idris, Idris savait ce qu’il faisait et il faisait confiance à Idris. Du moins la plupart du temps, et en tout cas pour ça.

            Et franchement, pour l’instant ça allait plutôt bien. Il était encore là, enfin, vraiment là, son esprit et tout, et le contact de la main d’Idris sur sa hanche n’était pas désagréable, même plutôt bien, et ça ne lui posait pas de problème d’obéir à l’ordre non formulé.

            Il ramena ses genoux sous lui et leva le bassin, enfouissant le visage dans ses bras croisés, pas vraiment embarrassé mais pas vraiment à l’aise non plus.

            ― Tu sais quoi, Lauwen ? C’est vachement mieux quand tu la fermes…

            Toute moquerie était pourtant absente de la voix d’Idris, mais ça n’avait pas vraiment d’importance, parce que pour l’instant, et même si ça ne durerait pas, elle repoussait le spectre tapi aux confins de la conscience de Lauwen, et qui n’attendait que le bon moment pour sortir. Le moment viendrait, il venait toujours, Lauwen s’était fait une raison, mais là, avec n’importe qui d’autre, il serait déjà en train de tenter de cacher ses larmes, de juguler ses tremblement, de se raccrocher à un filet de conscience dérisoire pour faire comme si tout allait bien, comme s’il n’était pas désespérément prisonnier de l’homme qu’il avait fui depuis si longtemps.

            Chaque instant gagné sur le hideux ectoplasme de son passé était une victoire en soi.

            ― Mais sérieusement, mec, tu as des taches de rousseur dans le dos quoi !

            ― Putain mais tu viens de le remarquer ?! grogna Lauwen, et c’était vraiment bien parce qu’il avait l’impression d’être presque normal, et il pouvait profiter sans paniquer, pour l’instant, du contact de la paume brûlante d’Idris sur son flanc.

            ― En fait, non, mais j’essaie de te faire croire que tu n’es pas complètement banal. Tu devrais me remercier au lieu de te montrer ingrat.

            ― Tu peux toujours couri… ah !

            La main d’Idris s’était posée sur son sexe, humide, sans doute, de sa salive, et le massait, pas vraiment doucement mais pas brutalement non plus, avec suffisamment de dextérité en tout cas pour faire taire Lauwen, qui se concentra sur la tâche ardue qui consistait à ne pas trop gémir, histoire qu’Idris ne soit pas trop fier de lui.

            Un échec à peu près total.

            ― On t’a déjà dit que tu avais une voix vraiment érotique, Lauwen ?

            Lauwen aurait aimé répondre que non, parce que c’était vraiment un truc bizarre à dire. Mais son sens de la répartie semblait l’avoir abandonné, et sa réplique ressemblait plutôt à « mmmmhmmmm ah mmmmhoui encore », ce qui n’était pas vraiment très percutant, et eu à peu près l’effet inverse de celui qui était escompté.

            ― Non, c’est vrai. Je te jure que tu es vraiment bandant…

            « Ah, c’est fin… », rétorqua l’esprit de Lauwen.

            ― Hnnnnnh… Ah ! Idris, oui ! articula (?) sa bouche traîtresse.

            La main, sur son sexe, accéléra le rythme, se resserra un peu plus autour de lui, et la friction était délicieuse, parfaite, et Lauwen commença à onduler des hanches pour augmenter la stimulation, sentant le plaisir augmenter, inexorable, le menant à toute vitesse vers l’orgasme. La main libre d’Idris remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu’à son cou, ses doigts s’enfonçant dans les cheveux ras de la nuque de Lauwen, lui tirant des frissons de pur plaisir, et des cris étouffés qui contenaient un nombre non négligeable de « encore, oui, encore » ou autres variations sur le même thème.

            ― Oui, continue, c’est bien, je suis sûr qu’à t’entendre Mynbruje elle-même ne resterait pas de marbre !

            Avec un grognement étouffé, Lauwen se répandit sur la main qui le masturbait, restant un instant immobile, les cuisses tremblantes, l’esprit délicieusement vide, reprenant son souffle, laissant le sens des paroles qu’il avait entendues pénétrer lentement son cerveau ramolli par l’orgasme.

            Avant de tourner brusquement la tête vers Idris.

            ― Non mais sérieusement t’es con ou quoi ? T’imagines un truc moins bandant que de parler de _Mynbruje_ au pieu ?!

            ― Plein de trucs, vu que ça t’a fait jouir…

            ― Ce n’est pas _Mynbruje_ qui… Ah mais putain qu’est-ce que t’es con !

            ― Con mais doué de mes dix doigts…

            ― T’en avais que cinq sur ma bite.

            ― Non mais sérieusement, on en est là ?

            La main qui était sur sa nuque descendit à nouveau le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et toute réplique qui aurait pu venir à Lauwen déserta son esprit, surtout lorsque les doigts, agiles, légers comme des plumes, atteignirent le creux de ses reins, et que le pouce d’Idris se glissa entre ses fesses, stimulant, taquinant, le pénétrant _presque_.

            ― Lauwen, est-ce que tu te sens d’attaque pour…

            ― Et toi ?

            Ils n’en parlaient pas, ils n’épiloguaient jamais sur ce genre de sujet, mais Idris avait aussi ses problèmes. Même si Idris était quand même plus _normal_ que Lauwen, et que son problème ne faisait pas fuir tout le monde. C’était juste… chiant pour lui. Des fois, juste, il n’arrivait pas à atteindre l’orgasme. Un autre que Lauwen aurait peut-être été vexé mais Lauwen savait, alors quand Idris lui disait d’arrêter, il ne posait pas de questions. Il arrêtait.

            Seulement c’était sûrement frustrant pour Idris, alors le plus souvent, Lauwen le laissait faire comme il l’entendait, et n’exigeait rien de lui.

            Idris haussa les épaules avec un sourire enjoué.

            ― Gémis encore comme ça et même Mynbruje là-haut va mouiller son caleçon comme un adolescent.

            ― Putain mais arrête avec Mynbruje, tu deviens lourd, là ! Je me sens d’attaque, mais si tu dis encore une fois son nom je me casse et tu t’arranges avec ta main droite !

            Idris leva les mains en signe de reddition.

            ― D’accord, je ne le dis plus, si ça m’ouvre le chemin vers ta chaude intimité.

            Lauwen sentit ses joues chauffer et enfouit la tête dans ses bras, maudissant son teint clair, mais il n’était pas question qu’Idris le voie rougir comme une pucelle.

            ― Mais comment tu oses dire des conneries pareilles !

            ― J’ai lu ça dans un bouquin débile que m’a filé le fou du village. « Les poèmes de N. le magnifique, poète gay et castré ».

            ― Le titre autant que le type que te l’a donné auraient dû te dissuader de le lire.

            ― Mais je l’ai lu quand-même…

            Les mains d’Idris étaient à nouveau sur ses flancs, remontant jusqu’à ses côtes, et il le sentit se pencher sur lui, sa présence sur son dos se faisant…

            … oppressante. Douloureuse, alors que les épines s’enfonçaient dans sa chair. Ses frissons se firent tremblements, et il s’efforça de tenir la position, de se raccrocher à la petite voix en lui qui lui disait que tout allait bien. Il sentait son souffle s’accélérer, la panique monter, mais il ne devait pas bouger, sous peine de voir ses chairs ravagées par les épines. Il avait appris à endurer la douleur, il avait appris à se détacher, il pouvait…

            ― Tout va bien…

            Ce n’était pas la bonne voix. Le filet de conscience qui lui restait se raccrocha à cet élément différent, cet élément qui n’appartenait pas à un cauchemar si vivace qu’il ne pouvait être que réel.

            ― C’est quand même dingue que tu aies pas plus de cicatrices, alors que tu es si con.

            Pas la bonne voix, pas le bon discours. Les épines qui fouaillaient sa chair se faisaient moins présentes, il se sentait capable de maîtriser ses tremblements, au moins un peu.

            ― Non, franchement, on se serait attendu à ce que tu aies au moins une grosse balafre. Mais pas au visage, tu serais devenu remarquable.

            Sa respiration se régularisa. C’était Idris, il était à Ardanyan, son passé était derrière lui, il n’avait pas à revenir le hanter. Il aurait pu s’excuser, Idris avait forcément remarqué. Il l’avait fait, les premiers temps. Mais ça ne servait à rien. Idris s’en fichait, ou s’il ne s’en fichait pas, il ne le jugeait pas, il savait. C’était sans doute aussi pour ça que les crises étaient de plus en plus tardives, de plus en plus courtes.

            Lauwen arrondit le dos, laissant son corps épouser le torse contre lui, embrassant le poignet planté dans l’oreiller, à côté de sa tête, avant de grogner, d’une voix qui manquait de fermeté, mais il savait qu’Idris ne relèverait pas.

            ― J’arriverai pas à sucer tes doigts si tu rester planté comme ça…

            ― J’attendais que tu me le demandes.

            Idris reporta tout son poids sur son autre bras, collé à celui de Lauwen, la paume reposant sur le matelas. Faisant légèrement jouer son poignet libéré, il posa l’index et le majeur sur la lèvre de Lauwen qui les avala, les suçant avec énergie, les caressant de la langue en les enduisant copieusement de salive.

            ― Par les Passions Lauwen, tu vas me faire regretter de pas t’avoir réclamé une pipe…

            Souriant autour des doigts dans sa bouche, l’intéressé entreprit donc de lui donner encore plus de raisons de regretter, creusant les joues pour accentuer la pression, se retirant presque entièrement avant de les avaler à nouveau, jusqu’à la jointure, et, finalement, Idris jura et lui retira sa main.

            ― Tu changes d’avis ? laissa tomber Lauwen d’un ton moqueur – et à nouveau ferme, parce qu’il n’allait pas laisser son passé le hanter.

            Derrière lui, Idris s’était redressé, et même relevé pour faire le tour du lit.

            ― Oui et non. Je me dis qu’il est pas trop tard…

            ― Trop tard pour quoi ? demanda Lauwen, même s’il avait déjà sa petite idée, alors qu’Idris remontait sur le lit, devant lui cette fois.

            ― Pour te faire fermer ta gueule, tu parles trop, répondit donc Idris, avant de le saisir par les cheveux.

            Sa poigne n’était ni douloureuse, ni vraiment impérieuse, mais elle était décidée. Docilement, Lauwen suivit le mouvement, se redressant sur ses bras tendu, le visage à hauteur du sexe d’Idris, à genoux devant lui.

            ― Toi, tu sais parler aux hom…

            Il n’eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, puisqu’Idris l’avait attrapé par la nuque pour poser ses lèvres sur son sexe, et Lauwen, bon prince, ne se fit pas prier pour ouvrir la bouche et l’accueillir en lui. Reproduisant les artifices déjà utilisés sur les doigts de son amant, il creusa les joues, caressa de la langue la veine pulsante à la base du sexe dressé, laissant les doigts crispés dans ses cheveux lui imprimer un mouvement de va et vient. Il valait mieux qu’Idris imprime le rythme, comme ça il pourrait s’arrêter si ça devenait pénible pour lui.

            De toute façon, Lauwen n’arrivait pas à trouver franchement désagréable la sensation d’être utilisé de la sorte. C’était différent, il l’avait choisi, il avait tout choisi, et il le voulait.

            ― Et ne me mords pas.

            Incapable d’émettre une réponse articulée, Lauwen émit un grognement qu’il espérait être un peu indigné, mais qui n’eut pas du tout l’effet escompté.

            ― Par les Passions Lauwen, ne fais pas ça ou je vais te jouir dans la bouche.

            Cette fois, il espérait que son grognement véhiculerait le peu de cas qu’il faisait des préoccupations de son amant – et aussi, quelque part, qu’il rapprocherait Idris de l’orgasme.

            Avec un gémissement, Idris se retira, pantelant, caressant d’une main maladroite les cheveux déjà trempés de sueur d’un Lauwen qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

            ― Ne t’inquiètes pas. C’était bien. C’était… Putain, Lauwen, j’ai envie de jouir en toi.

            Lauwen humecta ses lèvres sèches et se contenta de hocher la tête. Idris n’était pas du genre exigeant, et il était suffisamment rare qu’il exprime des désirs aussi marqués pour qu’il ne ruine pas l’humeur d’un trait d’humour douteux.

            Il se redressa donc et poussa doucement sur le torse d’Idris, le poussant à s’asseoir contre la tête de lit, avant de se redresser et de poser les genoux de part et d’autre de ses cuisses, nouant les mains dans ses cheveux roses. Les lèvres, brûlantes, d’Idris, embrassèrent sa poitrine, une langue taquine fouetta brièvement son téton, fugacement, avant de recommencer, de plus en plus insistante, de plus en plus pressante, et Lauwen garda le visage de son amant contre lui, savourant la caresse, ondulant des hanches, frottant son sexe contre le torse d’Idris, laissant monter le plaisir, paresseusement, un long moment.

            Les mains d’Idris se plantèrent sur ses hanches et, obéissant à l’ordre muet, Lauwen saisit le sexe de l’autre Elfe pour le guider en lui, se laissant retomber, petit à petit, pour le prendre en lui. D’abord le gland, plus épais mais délicieux, puis, centimètre par centimètre, la chair gonflée, pulsante, brûlante.

            Il suffisait d’un rien, vraiment, pour basculer du cauchemar au plaisir, et tandis que le sexe d’Idris le pénétrait, il ne chercha pas à retenir ses halètements, ses gémissements. Les mains d’Idris se crispèrent sur sa peau, et Lauwen enfouit la tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur à plein nez jusqu’à ce qu’il soit entièrement en lui.

            ― Lauwen…

            La voix d’Idris était rauque, brisée par le désir et, perdu dans les brumes de son propre plaisir, Lauwen se contenta d’onduler des hanches, pour sentir son sexe bouger en lui, à la fois trop et trop peu, mais c’était suffisant pour complètement l’empêcher d’émettre, ou même de formuler dans sa tête, une réponse articulée.

            ― Ah, oui, fais encore ça Lauwen…

            Rendu docile par le plaisir, Lauwen s’exécuta, roulant doucement, à peine, le bassin, les mouvements du sexe en lui le rendant fou de désir. Il en voulait plus, mais il voulait que ça dure éternellement, l’orgasme montant, doucement, paresseusement, délicieux, si près et pourtant si loin, parfait, comme si – et c’était putain de ridicule de penser ça – le pénis d’Idris était _fait_ pour être ici, en lui, comme une épée dans son fourreau – et c’était vraiment _nul_ comme comparaison  digne des poèmes de cul débiles que lisait Idris.

            ― Par les Passions Lauwen… Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux…

            Les mains sur ses hanches imprimèrent un mouvement ascendant, et, docile, Lauwen se redressa, s’appuyant sur les épaules d’Idris pour remonter le bassin, jusqu’à faire sortir presque entièrement – presque, il sentait encore son gland, épais, délicieux – son sexe.

            ― Comme ça, oui… Comme ç-ah !

            Lauwen s’était laissé retomber, l’avait à nouveau pris en entier, et sans laisser à Idris le temps de se reprendre, il réitéra la manœuvre, se redressa et le reprit à nouveau. La friction était parfaite, et il accéléra de lui-même le rythme, s’appuyant lourdement contre son amant, sollicitant sans merci ses cuisses, à la recherche de plus, de mieux, plus vite, plus fort, plus profond, toujours plus profond.

            Et, à chaque poussée, il entendait la voix ravagée par le désir d’Idris.

            ― Lauwen, ah, Lauwen, oui, comme ça, j’ai envie de jouir, Lauwen, je vais jouir.

            Lauwen ne réfléchissait pas vraiment, il n’était franchement pas en état de le faire, il se contentait de réagir.

            ― S’il-te-plait, Idris, haleta-t-il, s’il-te-plait.

            Idris jura alors qu’un frisson le secouait tout entier, et Lauwen le sentit jouir en lui dans un cri, et la pure satisfaction de l’avoir mené à l’orgasme, de lui avoir procuré du plaisir jusqu’à son aboutissement logique, lui suffit : il se répandit contre l’estomac de son amant.

            Ereinté, il eut à peine la force de se dégager et s’abattit sur l’oreiller à côté de son amant. Il sentit, rapidement, les doigts d’Idris sur sa tête, jouant avec les mèches noires sur le haut de sa tête, s’attardant sur les cheveux ras de sa nuque.

            La sensation était délicieuse, apaisante, et Lauwen se sentait sombrer dans le sommeil lorsque la voix d’Idris résonna à nouveau.

            ― Par Mynbruje, c’était parfait.

            Lauwen se redressa d’un bond, sous le regard goguenard d’Idris.

            ― Va te faire foutre, tu es vraiment un connard ! J’aurais jamais dû accepter de dormir avec toi, je me barre !

            Il s’apprêtait à mettre sa menace à exécution lorsque les bras d’Idris se nouèrent autour de ses épaules.

            ― Allez, sois pas grognon, je m’excuse…

            ― Je devrais te laisser aller mendier la compagnie de ta sœur, ou de Risza. Je suis sûre qu’elles apprécieraient, vu comme tu pues le sexe.

            ― Oui mais tu es trop gentil pour ça…

            ― Si tu dis encore le nom…

            ― Je le dis plus, promis…

            Grognant et de mauvaise grâce, Lauwen se laissa à nouveau attirer dans le lit, mais à peine sa tête avait-elle touché l’oreiller qu’il sentit le sommeil le gagner – après deux orgasmes, il avait quand même le droit d’être fatigué.

            La main d’Idris jouait encore paresseusement avec ses cheveux lorsqu’il abandonna le combat contre le marchand de sable. Il n’avait pas de certitude, mais il lui sembla entendre la voix d’Idris, un peu songeuse.

            ― Enfin, quand on y réfléchit, tout ça c’est plutôt une sorte d’idée bizarre d’Astendar…


	16. 16 Décembre - Milan/Myriil

            16 Décembre

            Setting : Earthdawn/Shadowrun

            Personnages (ordre alphabétique) : Milan – Elfe immortel aux humeurs changeantes (à Eldarianne), Myriil - fils de Raggok à la langue bien pendue

 

            L’Elfe hésita, mais finalement frappa à la porte. Il n’eut pas de réponse, mais ne s’attendait pas vraiment à en avoir, et entra tout de même, après quelques secondes d’attente. En temps normal, il ne se serait probablement pas embarrassé de parler, mais bon, en ce moment son compagnon était… pas dans une bonne phase.

            La lumière n’était pas allumée, et Myriil la laissa comme ça. Ce n’était pas qu’il était nyctalope, c’était juste qu’ici ça n’importait pas vraiment. C’était une chose à laquelle il avait toujours du mal à s’habituer. Les lumières, à n’importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. On n’était jamais dans le noir, on ne voyait plus les étoiles, l’air lui-même brillait, de pollution et de néons.

            C’était pénible, difficile de s’y faire, mais ça en valait la peine, parce qu’il n’était pas seul, et mieux que « pas seul », il y avait Milan.

            Il repéra finalement l’autre homme, en train d’être gloomy et ténébreux près de la fenêtre, et la plupart du temps Myriil lui en aurait probablement fait la remarque, probablement dans ces termes, mais maintenant il faisait des efforts. Parce qu’à force de vivre tout seul il était devenu trop dur, son compagnon l’avait dit, alors il essayait d’être plus doux. Ce n’était pas comme s’il voulait lui faire du mal, en plus.

            Milan savait sûrement qu’il était là, alors il ne s’embarrassa pas de signaler sa présence et passa les bras autour de la taille de l’autre Elfe, qui, sans un mot, posa une de ses longues mains nerveuses sur celles de Myriil. Mauvais point d’être carrément plus petit que lui, ce dernier dut se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa nuque, ce qui était un coup sévère à sa dignité, surtout qu’il n’était pas  _si_  nain. Bon point, son front se logea parfaitement entre les omoplates de son compagnon.

            Il resta silencieux un long moment avant de se résigner au fait que c’était lui qui allait devoir initier la conversation. Ce qui était compliqué parce qu’il n’était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas du tout doué pour parler. Il se racla finalement la gorge avant de lancer, avec une éloquence remarquable.

            ― Ça va ?

            Milan grogna un vague assentiment, ce qui était très insatisfaisant, alors, bravant courageusement ses phobies sociales pour son prince à lui, il pressa.

            ― Non parce que… Enfin tu sais. Si j’ai fait un truc, ou si je  _peux_  faire un truc… Il faut me le dire…

            Le mur de silence se brisa enfin, et Milan répondit, sa voix résonnant bizarrement contre l’oreille que Myriil avait finalement posée contre son dos.

            ― Non, non. Tu n’as rien fait.

            Myriil n’aimait pas les bruits, quels qu’ils soient, mais il aimait la voix de Milan, et lorsqu’il l’entendait il avait l’impression qu’il pouvait tout supporter et tout affronter, et, surtout, il se rappelait qu’il était un métahumain, et pas une sorte de monstre isolé et que tout le monde craint.

            ― … J’ai été pas cool. J’aurais pas dû, protesta-t-il quand même, parce qu’il était conscient qu’il n’était pas vraiment toujours blanc.

            La main sur la sienne se resserra, ce qui le rassura un peu quand même, mais d’un autre côté Milan faisait toujours très attention à lui, et c’était aussi un peu culpabilisant, parce que souvent Myriil avait l’impression d’être un connard. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment s’en empêcher, même s’il essayait. Il n’avait plus l’habitude des gens, et du bruit, et de la lumière, et il était tout le temps sur les nerfs, et heureusement qu’il y avait Milan sinon il serait juste devenu dingue.

            Milan se tourna doucement, sans que Myriil ne chercha à le retenir, et passa à son tour les bras autour des épaules de son compagnon. Encore une fois, ce dernier ne pouvait que constater à quel point il avait l’air petit, et maigre, face à son compagnon. Mais d’un autre côté, il se sentait bien, comme s’il était fait pour être dans ses bras, et quelque part il n’était pas loin de penser que c’était le cas. Alors il serra plus fort et blottit la tête contre son torse, tandis que Milan passait doucement la main dans ses cheveux. Il aimait le contact de ses longs doigts nerveux dans les mèches les plus longues, de sa paume contre ses tempes rasées. Mais il aimait à peu près tout chez Milan. Même s’il prétendait souvent l’inverse.

            ― Non, tu n’as pas vraiment été cool, confirma doucement le plus grand des deux hommes. Mais tu n’es pas non plus entièrement responsable de mes sautes d’humeur.

            Myriil grogna quelque chose qui pouvait passer pour un assentiment, un semi-assentiment ou une dénégation, suivant l’option choisie par celui qui écoutait, ce qui était une méthode de communication qu’il maîtrisait bien mieux. Quoique Milan ait choisi, cela sembla le satisfaire raisonnablement, puisqu’il ne le repoussa pas, et le garda contre lui un long moment, et qu’il eut même la gentillesse de relancer.

            ― J’aime quand tu es gentil, en plus.

            Myriil réprima une vague d’irritation et une protestation qui ne serait pas complètement fondée, après tout il aurait été de très mauvaise foi de prétendre qu’il était tout le temps gentil et agréable alors qu’il communiquait un peu trop souvent de manière… disons non conventionnelle et peu agréable.

            Il allait donc répondre avec sagesse et modération d’un nouveau grognement à interprétation laissée au choix de l’auditeur, lorsque son digne réponse se transforma en glapissement. Soulevé sans aucune considération pour sa dignité, il se trouva contraint de passer les bras autour des épaules de Milan et les cuisses autour de sa taille pour se stabiliser, son visage cette fois au-dessus de celui de son compagnon, qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents – ce qui était franchement bien, mais aussi un peu agaçant.

            ― Embrasse-moi, réclama Milan.

            Et c’était le genre de demande auxquelles Myriil était complètement incapable de dire non, parce qu’il était ce genre de faible. Alors bien sûr il aurait pu lui mordre la lèvre pour le punir, mais déjà Milan ne serait pas très puni, et ensuite il n’en avait pas du tout envie, alors il se contenta d’incliner la tête et de baiser, très tendrement, les lèvres de l’homme de sa vie.

            Il se félicita d’avoir fait preuve de retenue parce que le sourire n’avait pas disparu lorsqu’il se redressa, au contraire, il s’était élargi.

            ― Encore, exigea l’autre Elfe.

            Myriil grogna et leva les yeux au ciel.

            ― T’es si  _chiant_  !

            Mais il posa les mains sur les joues de son compagnon pour s’exécuter, approfondissant cette fois le baiser tout en restant précautionneux et tendre. Manifestement ça ne déplaisait pas à Milan, qui s’y plia, jusqu’à ce que leurs lèvres se séparent à nouveau. Et il avait toujours ce sourire, à la fois horriblement niais et vraiment très mignon, en tout cas, Myriil avait du mal à décider s’il voulait lui dire d’arrêter de sourire comme un benêt ou au contraire de continuer. Sagement, il choisit donc la solution intermédiaire, et ne dit rien.

            Par contre, le son qu’il émit lorsque Milan commença à se déplacer, sans le lâcher, ressemblait un peu trop à un glapissement à son goût, même s’il le jugula vite et qu’il fusilla son compagnon du regard, le mettant au défi de faire le moindre commentaire.

            Milan s’en abstint, sagement. Sans cesser de se déplacer pour autant, écartant du pied la porte de son bureau pour passer dans sa chambre, où il déposa avec un luxe infini de précautions Myriil sur le lit, comme s’il était en verre ou en cristal ou un truc comme ça, ce qui était un peu bête puisque par  _définition_  le fils de Raggok était un peu  _l’inverse_  de fragile. Pourtant, Myriil ne dit rien, parce que même s’il se faisait un peu traiter comme une putain de princesse, ce qui était un peu offensant, c’était quand même agréable.

            Parfois, trop souvent, la vie de Myriil était faite de paradoxes.

            Il retint un petit couinement indigne lorsque Milan le lâcha complètement, et un soupir de soulagement lorsqu’il constata qu’il ne faisait que s’asseoir sur le lit, à côté de lui, pour passer une main tendre sur son visage.

            ― Tu es adorable…

            Les joues de Myriil s’embrasèrent sous le compliment, mais il ne trouva pas la force de résister, pas alors que Milan s’était penché pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et que maintenant il défaisait, un à un, doucement, les boutons de sa chemise, effleurant la peau nue de son torse en-dessous.

            Il entrouvrit les lèvres, bêtement, cherchant quelque chose à dire qui lui donne une contenance et ne trouvant pas, et son compagnon, lui, n’hésita pas, lorsqu’il se pencha pour les embrasser, glissant la langue entre elles pour venir caresser celle de Myriil.

            C’était un peu bizarre, de le voir si doux, si attentionné, si lent, ce n’était pas vraiment habituel, mais c’était… bien. En tout cas, Myriil trouvait que c’était bien, mais il espérait quand même que Milan aussi, sinon ce serait un peu la lose, et ça ferait de lui un connard, égoïste, et…

            Un des longs doigts racés de son compagnon se posa sur sa bouche, et Myriil leva la tête pour le voir sourire.

            ― Tu réfléchis encore trop, ça se voit… fit doucement Milan. Essaie de juste profiter, d’accord ?

            « Juste profiter », n’importe quel débile pouvait faire ça, alors comme Myriil n’était pas  _totalement_ débile, il devrait pouvoir y arriver. S’il oubliait un peu d’être un control freak, ou une putain de gerbille stressée par le monde entier. Bon, là, il n’avait objectivement aucune raison de stresser, donc exit la gerbille, mais… pas de control freak non plus.

            Il se força à se détendre, ce qui en réfléchissant bien n’était pas très compliqué, parce que Milan avait fini d’ouvrir sa chemise et passait les mains sur son torse, entre le massage et la caresse, et c’était parfait pour se détendre, et heureusement que Myriil n’était pas fatigué sinon il se serait sûrement endormi sur son compagnon, ce qui n’était probablement pas du tout le but recherché.

            La tension revint, mais différente, meilleure, lorsque les caresses de Milan se firent plus précises, plus appuyées, lorsque le métal froid des bagues de son compagnon commença à passer et repasser, presque comme par accident, sur la chair sensible de ses mamelons qui se dressèrent à ce contact, lui envoyant des pics de plaisirs dans les nerfs qui se logèrent directement dans ses reins.

            Il avait un putain de problème à réagir aussi vivement à des foutus bijoux, mais il n’y pouvait rien, il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher, et au fond il s’en foutait parce que personne le chambrerait là-dessus, à part peut-être Milan, mais Milan c’était différent, et Milan avait le droit.

            En levant les yeux vers ce dernier, Myriil constata que son regard était rivé sur les mouvements de ses mains, sur les réactions, trop vives pour cette simple caresse, de son compagnon, et savoir qu’il le fascinait encore comme ça, malgré les millénaires et malgré les disputes c’était… Myriil ne connaissait pas de meilleure sensation au monde.

            Il gémit sans dignité lorsque le métal quitta son torse, poussa un petit cri lorsque les mamelons brièvement délaissés furent saisit, l’un par les doigts sensibles de Milan, l’autre par sa bouche brûlante. Il attendit la morsure, le pincement, mais ils ne vinrent pas. Il n’y avait que les caresses, douces, de la langue agile, des phalanges délicates, et c’était peut-être normal pour les gens… ben… normaux, mais Milan et Myriil n’étaient pas des gens normaux, et ce dernier avait bien du mal à se rappeler… qu’il y avait quelque chose à se rappeler. Quelque chose en dehors de Milan, et de ses mains, de ses lèvres sur son corps, et de son souffle contre lui, de la caresse furtive, délicate de ses cheveux sombres.

            S’il tenta de faire preuve de retenue, ce fut un échec, et finalement, il se retrouva réduit à ne communiquer que par soupirs et par gémissements, baissant les yeux pour contempler son amant, pour rencontrer son regard clair, s’y perdant, sans parvenir à en détacher le sien.

            Lorsque les doigts de la main libre de son compagnon se posèrent sur sa bouche, il leur ouvrit les lèvres sans discuter, sans réfléchir, parce que son monde se réduisait aux stimulations délicieuses que Milan imposait à son corps, et à son visage devant ses yeux, qui avaient traversé les siècles, que Myriil n’avait jamais oublié, ne parviendrait jamais oublié, mais qui n’était jamais aussi beau que lorsqu’il le regardait ainsi, comme si Myriil était une merveille, et pas un monstre capable de tuer d’une pensée.

            Il gémit lorsque la bouche de son amant quitta son corps, incapable pourtant de bouger, de détacher ses yeux des siens, du moins jusqu’à ce qu’il en soit privé, et c’était peut-être le plus insupportable, lorsque Milan se pencha sur lui. Un baiser dans son cou lui fit oublier sa frustration et, puisqu’aucun spectacle ne se présentait à la hauteur du visage de son compagnon, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les sensations, les lèvres sur la peau sensible à la jointure de son épaule, les doigts dans sa bouche, et ceux qui parcouraient son corps, quittant son torse pour ses flancs, le métal froid des bagues laissant une traînée de frissons.

            Milan laissa une traînée de baisers le long de la mâchoire de Myriil, qui se résigna à l’idée de ne plus réfléchir du tout alors que tout ça était si  _mièvre_. Il frissonna lorsque la main de son compagnon passa sur son estomac sensible, mais ça ne le chatouillait même pas trop, non, et ses bijoux étaient froids, et sa peau si chaude, c’était absolument parfait et il savait que personne, jamais, ne saurait aussi  _parfaitement_  ce qu’il voulait, ce dont il avait besoin.

            Le bouton de sa braguette céda sous la main de Milan, et Myriil se contorsionna pour l’aider à continuer à ouvrir son pantalon, à le lui enlever, ce qu’il voudrait tant qu’il ne lui enlevait pas sa bouche, ses doigts, tant qu’il le laissait croiser à nouveau son regard et s’y perdre, tant qu’il  _continuait_  ce qu’il faisait, quoi qu’il fasse.

            Les phalanges dans sa bouche firent pression, plus fort, presque douloureusement, comme Milan se concentrait sur le pantalon de son compagnon, mais Myriil ne protesta pas, parce qu’il voulait que ça continue, il voulait ce que Milan voulait. Pas de morsures, pas de griffures, juste de la tendresse, et c’était intolérablement  _neuneu_ , et il s’en voulait d’être aussi  _mièvre_  mais là tout de suite, il voulait surtout plus, comme ça, pas autrement.

            Les doigts de Milan quittèrent sa bouche, mais la plainte de Myriil s’étrangla dans sa bouche parce que ses lèvres les avaient remplacés, et sa langue venait caresser la sienne. Possessif et désireux de le sentir plus proche, le fils de Raggok noua les bras autour des épaules larges de son compagnon pour l’attirer contre lui et approfondir le baiser, plus longtemps, avec plus de passion, jusqu’à perdre le souffle, et c’était la meilleure façon de le faire.

            Mais finalement, Milan se détacha de lui et, gentiment, posa la paume à l’intérieur de sa cuisse, exerçant une légère pression. Il n’eut pas à demander plus, Myriil n’en avait pas besoin, il écarta les cuisses en rougissant pour le laisser s’installer entre elles. Doucement, précautionneusement, Milan s’allongea sur lui, le tissu précieux de sa veste frottant sur sa peau sensible. Bien sûr, Myriil mentirait s’il disait qu’il n’était pas un peu frustré de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, mais un peu de frustration, c’était même presque… Meilleur.

            Il sourit lorsque Milan releva la tête, lorsqu’il put à nouveau contempler le visage harmonieux de son amant, le visage qui lui avait permis de traverser les millénaires sans devenir fou, sans devenir un monstre.

            Et oublia immédiatement ce à quoi il pensait lorsque deux doigts le pénétrèrent, avec douceur, précautions, cherchant à lui donner du plaisir autant qu’à le préparer à plus. Rapidement le monde de Myriil se résuma aux yeux clairs de Milan, au mouvement de ses doigts en lui. Il était à peine conscient des soupirs, des gémissements qui lui échappaient, alors qu’il arquait le dos, ondulait du bassin pour chercher plus, plus de stimulations, plus de plaisir, et qu’il était plaqué, doucement, fermement, par le poids de Milan sur lui.

            Le plaisir montait à chaque mouvement de son compagnon en lui, et lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur les siennes, Myriil crispa plus fort les mains autour de son cou, l’attirant plus près encore, tout contre lui. Il voulait se fondre en lui. Il voulait que ça continue. Que ça s’arrête, parce que c’était parfait, que l’instant se fige dans l’éternité, qu’il s’étire, et que les mouvements adroits qui mettaient en feu chacun de ses nerfs cessent, soit plus pressants… Il ne savait plus ce qu’il voulait, mais il savait ce qu’il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas quitter Milan des yeux, il voulait graver un peu plus son visage dans sa mémoire, pour qu’il ne la quitte jamais, en aucune circonstance.

            Et lorsque Milan retira sa main, lorsque ses phalanges le quittèrent, il se sentit presque trahi. Mais Milan sourit, et il n’existait pas de plus belle vision au monde. Sa protestation mourut dans sa gorge, mais un soupir y fut ressuscité lorsque son compagnon pressa son sexe contre lui.

            Il n’alla pas plus loin, pourtant, pas tout de suite, et Myriil l’aurait frappé, mais une fois encore il fut désamorcé, par une main caressant sa joue.

            ― Ça va aller ?

            Il hocha vigoureusement la tête. Comme si ça pouvait ne pas aller ? Comme si ça pouvait ne pas être ce qu’il voulait. Le sourire de Milan s’élargit brièvement avant de s’évanouir pour être remplacé par une expression concentrée.

            Et il le pénétra, lentement, régulièrement, précautionneusement. Parfaitement. Myriil gémit alors qu’il frottait contre sa prostate, de tout son long, soupira lorsqu’il se retira, cria lorsqu’il le posséda à nouveau, plus fort, plus vite. Bientôt, le rythme de Milan se fit soutenu, pressant, trop pour que Myriil puisse enregistrer vraiment le plaisir qui montait, inexorable, et qui, rapidement, menaça de l’envahir à chaque coup de reins.

            Son monde se réduisit à nouveau à Milan, à ses propres grognements de plaisirs, à son visage parfait, concentré, ses yeux clairs voilés de désir, et son sexe qui le pilonnait, parfaitement, divinement, et à nouveau il souhaita que le temps se fige, qu’il est le pouvoir de conserver un instant pour l’éternité. Mais le plaisir venait, trop vite, trop intense, et il essaya de haleter un avertissement mais Milan ne ralentit pas, au contraire.

            Myriil se sentit partir, jouir dans un cri. Il sentit l’érection de son amant en lui, aller et venir, encore une fois, deux fois, et lorsqu’il s’enfouit en lui une troisième fois, il le sentit jouir, et se permit alors seulement de laisser son esprit devenir vide.

            Il sentit Milan rouler sur le côté, gémit de perdre son contact mais fut bientôt attiré contre lui et ferma finalement les yeux en blottissant la tête contre son épaule.

            Le monde pouvait être aussi lumineux, bruyant, pourri qu’il voulait, Myriil était prêt à lui rire au nez tant qu’il pouvait faire ça. Tant qu’il pouvait se blottir contre Milan, et sentir son souffle, et savoir qu’il était là.

            Son compagnon. Son amant.

            Sa santé mentale.

            Sa raison de vivre.

            Son seul, son plus grand amour.


	17. 17 Décembre - Anders/Altaïr

17 Décembre

Setting : Warhammer 40K

Personnages (ordre alphabétique) : Altaïr – Assassin eldar, Anders – Acolyte humain (personnage d'Eldarianne)

Altair n’aimait pas se plaindre. Après tout, l’un dans l’autre, il s’était toujours bien tiré de… eh bien à peu près tout. Et sans devenir un putain de sociopathe.   
Et, plus que tout, Altaïr détestait qu’on le plaigne. C’était juste intolérable. Il n’aimait pas être objet de pitié. Il n’aimait pas beaucoup qu’on le traite comme un objet non plus d’ailleurs. C’était d’ailleurs pour ça qu’il n’aimait pas grand monde. Ceux qui ne l’avaient pas utilisé à un moment ou à un autre étaient si rares qu’ils se réduisaient à … Allez, peut-être trois. En comptait large.   
Et Altaïr connaissait beaucoup de gens.  
Donc, il ne voulait pas qu’Anders lui pose des questions. Déjà, qu’il se soit passé aussi peu de temps pour l’Humain était un putain de miracle, alors inutile de tout gâcher avec des foutues interrogations qui ne servaient à rien. Et, franchement, il aurait préféré qu’Anders continue à ignorer qu’un an pour lui avait représenté plusieurs années pour l’Eldar. Si des fois Enki pouvait être un tout petit peu moins malin et surtout un tout petit peu moins bavard, le monde ne se porterait que mieux. Parce qu’Altaïr était quand même un putain de bon menteur, et il aurait pu tenir le bobard un bon moment.  
Mais bon, il n’était pas non plus du genre à s’appesantir sur ce qui était fait. On n’avait pas une carrière comme la sienne en ne faisant pas preuve d’un minimum de malléabilité et d’adaptabilité. Des qualités qu’Altaïr possédait à revendre.  
Et heureusement, parce qu’Anders pas du tout.  
Il prit doucement la main de son compagnon, caressant tendrement son poing pour le décrisper un peu, jusqu’à pouvoir l’ouvrir et enlever le symbole sacré qui s’enfonçait douloureusement dans sa chair. Anders priait toujours avec beaucoup trop de sérieux. L’Inquisition n’avait pas eu du tout une bonne influence sur lui. Parce qu’il était aussi rigide qu’on puisse l’être.   
Transiger avec ses principes avait dû être très difficile pour lui. Enfin, comptez sur Yamisuna pour faire sortir de ses gonds même le plus bas du front des Inquisiteurs… Et Anders était peut-être un parfait acolyte, mais il n’était pas si bas du front qu’il voulait bien le laisser croire.  
Croisant le regard de l’Humain – il avait encore mis ses lentilles, ce qui n’était plus très utile, au point où ils en étaient, mais c’était une sorte d’automatisme pour lui apparemment – il porta doucement sa main à ses lèvres.   
― Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore… ? demanda doucement l’Eldar.  
Anders rougit un peu, détourna les yeux, mais ne reprit pas sa main, alors qu’Altaïr déposait un baiser sur la marque laissée par le symbole sacré.  
― Je prie. Pour remercier à ta place, parce que tu as été maintenu en bonne santé pendant toutes ces années dont tu refuses de parler. Même si nous finirons sûrement en enfer tous les deux.  
Altaïr rit doucement et caressa doucement du pouce la paume de la main de son compagnon.  
― Le passif agressif ne marche pas avec moi.  
― D’accord. L’agressif agressif, c’est mieux ? Dis-moi ce qui s’est passé là-bas, Altaïr !  
L’Eldar sourit, et il était certain que son sourire avait l’air sincère, tout comme son haussement d’épaules dégagé, parce qu’il était un putain de bon menteur. Mais ça ne prenait pas avec Anders. Ça ne prenait plus depuis longtemps, et il se contenta de le fixer d’un regard noir.  
― Pourquoi tu as absolument besoin de savoir ça ? demanda finalement l’Eldar, d’un ton toujours léger. C’est vraiment plus fort que toi. Il faut toujours que tu contrôles tout.  
― Mais parce que je veux savoir comment t’aider ! Et je ne cherche pas toujours à tout contrôler !  
Le rire d’Altaïr se fit plus franc et, vif comme l’éclair – ou comme un assassin eldar – il attrapa son compagnon, le soulevant dans ses bras et s’attirant un petit cri de protestation.  
― Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ?! Laisse-moi, Altaïr, ce n’est pas amusant du tout !  
― Je te prends le contrôle. Et tu n’as pas besoin de m’aider, je vais très bien.  
― Tu mens pour me… commença un Anders contrarié.  
― Bien sûr, le coupa l’Eldar d’un ton léger, si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, je te ferai perdre tout ton contrôle ici en te baisant dans ta petite chambre de prière creepy, mais par respect pour ta momie sur son trône bling bling, je vais te baiser dans la chambre.  
― Altaïr ! s’exclama l’Humain scandalisé.  
Comptez sur le blasphème pour détourner l’attention d’Anders. Ignorant la vague de protestations qui suivit, Altaïr ouvrit d’un coup de pied la porte de la chambre attenante et y entra, jetant avec plus de précautions que ça n’en avait l’air son compagnon sur le lit.   
Toujours un peu choqué, l’Humain ne se leva cependant pas, et rougit même lorsque, d’un ton qui s’était fait moins amusé et plus autoritaire, l’Eldar lança.  
― Tes vêtements, tu les enlèves.  
― Mais pourquoi je…  
― Est-ce que ça avait l’air d’une question ?   
Anders rougit un peu plus, et c’était vraiment adorable, mais, les mains un peu tremblantes, il s’exécuta. Bon, Altaïr avait vu plus sensuel et plus gracieux, mais au final, il était un peu… lassé de tout ça. Il préférait la timidité un peu gauche de son compagnon.   
Cela dit, ce n’était pas parce qu’il en était lui-même un peu blasé qu’Altaïr ne devait pas offrir le meilleur des spectacles à son compagnon, et il s’estimait être plutôt un bon danseur, avec une fluidité certaine dans ses mouvements. Il se débarrassa donc de ses propres vêtements, laissant le tissu glisser de la plus sensuelle des façons sur sa peau qu’il savait toujours parfaitement dorée, découvrant progressivement les tatouages, passant rapidement sur les cicatrices.   
Hypnotisé par la vision, Anders semblait comme frappé de stupeur, les mains immobilisées sur la ceinture de son pantalon, et Altaïr lui sourit doucement. Après avoir terminé de se défaire de ses vêtements, l’Eldar rejoignit son compagnon sur le lit, gardant sa démarche la plus féline possible, et chassa les doigts crispés de d’Anders de son pantalon.  
D’un geste sec, et sans quitter ses yeux des siens, il ouvrit sa braguette, caressant fugitivement, presque par accident son sexe, à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Anders grogna et Altaïr le fit taire d’un long baiser. Lorsqu’enfin il le relâcha, à bout de souffle, il se pencha pour murmurer à l’oreille de l’Humain.  
― Tes lentilles. Enlève-les. Je m’occupe du reste.  
― Altaïr… Je ne… commença à protester Anders.  
― Ne discute pas, fais-le, ordonna l’Eldar, sans le laisser finir, avant de laisser ses lèvres dériver sur le cou de son compagnon, embrassant, léchant, mordant même un peu, juste pour laisser une marque fugace.  
Du coin de l’œil, il vérifia qu’il était obéi avant de pousser, avec un soupçon de rudesse qui ne sembla pas déplaire à Anders. Le dos de l’Humain heurta le matelas, et, sans lui laisser le temps de s’y ajuster, l’Eldar lui écarta les cuisses pour s’installer entre elles.  
Il savait qu’il aurait dû être déstabilisé par les pupilles étrangles, par les iris oranges de son compagnon, mais il n’y arrivait pas vraiment. En fait, il les aimait et, à bien y réfléchir, il trouvait ses yeux bien plus expressifs sans les lentilles qui les cachaient au monde.   
Rassurant son compagnon d’un sourire, l’Eldar se pencha sur lui, embrassant ses lèvres, ses pommettes, la ligne de sa mâchoire, s’attardant à nouveau sur son coup, se réjouissant de chaque soupir qui tombait sur sa nuque baissée, puis parcourut la ligne de son épaule des lèvres. Il sourit et laissa échapper un murmure approbateur lorsque la main de l’Humain se noua dans ses cheveux, et laissa ses lèvres descendre de long du torse de son compagnon jusqu’à venir encercler un mamelon déjà dressé, qu’il mordit doucement.  
Le petit cri de protestation d’Anders lui tira un petit rire, et il leva les yeux vers lui, caressant de la langue le téton maltraité. Il se savait indécent, et la rougeur sur les joues de son compagnon le lui confirmait, mais l’embarras teinté d’excitation de l’Humain était la meilleure des drogues, alors il continua, s’employant à fournir à son amant le plus obscène des spectacles tout en caressant du pouce l’autre mamelon.   
La respiration courte d’Anders, ses lèvres entrouvertes, la rougeur sur ses joues pâles étaient un délice pour les yeux, et Altaïr s’en serait volontiers contenté des heures durant, mais il le sentait déjà durcir contre sa jambe, et il entendait surtout bien s’occuper de lui.   
Délaissant ses victimes, il laissa une trainée de baisers le long du torse de l’autre homme, s’attardant pour caresser son nombril de sa langue avant de retourner au pantalon, largement ouvert sur une érection déjà bien visible. Il posa les lèvres sur le tissu qui emprisonnait le sexe tendu, tirant un frisson et un gémissement à Anders, puis le baissa, dégageant le pénis gonflé pour le caresser de sa langue.  
― Ne fais pas ça ! protesta Anders.  
Altaïr lui jeta un regard interrogateur.  
― Pourquoi ?  
― Parce que c’est… dégradant. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça. Je ne suis pas Shiranui.  
Altaïr le dévisagea un moment, incrédule, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.  
― Je t’assure que tu n’as rien à voir avec lui. Et il ne me viendrait même pas à l’idée de faire une comparaison. Et ce n’est pas dégradant, puisque je t’… Bref.  
― Puisque quoi ?  
― Attrape la tête de lit et ne bouge plus les mains jusqu’à ce que je te dise que tu peux le faire.  
― Altaïr !  
― Fais ce que je te dis.  
Le conflit fut visible un long moment dans les yeux étranges de l’Humain mais, finalement, il leva les mains au-dessus de la tête et attrapa la barre de métal. Satisfait, Altaïr hocha la tête avec un sourire encourageant, puis baissa à nouveau la tête pour embrasser la base du sexe tendu de son compagnon.  
― Altaïr ! Je t’ai dit de ne pas…  
― Tais-toi un peu, Anders. Tu parles trop.   
― Mais je ne veux pas que tu…  
― Je ne me sens pas dégradé ou humilié, alors à moins que ce ne soit ton cas, tais-toi, d’accord.  
― Tu ne te sens jamais…  
― Si, ça arrive. Mais pas avec toi. Plus un mot, maintenant.  
Anders parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais s’abstint finalement et, satisfait, Altaïr reprit ses caresses, du bout des lèvres, de l’extrémité des doigts, flattant doucement, à un rythme infiniment lent, une érection qui gonflait de plus en plus entre ses mains.   
Lorsque les soupirs de son compagnon se firent plus fréquents, il se redressa un peu pour embrasser l’extrémité du sexe dressé et, doucement, très doucement, la prendre dans sa bouche. Anders grogna et Altaïr sourit, suçant juste le bout de son pénis en prenant son temps avant, lorsque les soupirs devinrent gémissements, de le prendre plus profondément.  
Détendre sa gorge était affaire d’automatisme pour l’Eldar et il aurait pu l’avaler entièrement, mais il préféra prendre son temps, allant et venant sur l’érection de son compagnon, à chaque fois un peu plus loin, un peu plus profond, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin ses lèvres touchent la base du sexe de l’Humain, et que celui-ci pousse un soupir satisfait.   
Altaïr leva le regard, et s’il avait pu sourire pour le rassurer, il l’aurait fait, mais il se contenta de clore brièvement les paupières d’un geste paisible et, le souffle court, les mains toujours fermement accrochées à sa tête de lit, Anders hocha la tête à son tour.  
Sans le quitter des yeux, Altaïr recommença ses va et viens, le prenant à chaque fois au fond de sa gorge avant de se dégager presque entièrement, gardant ses mouvements sensuels et passionnés, tentant de véhiculer tous les sentiments qu’il n’avait jamais eus pour les autres, et Anders sembla se détendre. Mais comment aurait-il pu ne pas se détendre. Altaïr était bon pour ça. Alors autant que de temps en temps ça serve pour des choses vraiment… bien.  
Les jambes d’Anders se mirent à trembler autour de ses épaules et, magnanime, il accéléra le rythme en flattant doucement ses cuisses, et lorsqu’il jouit, il n’eut aucune difficulté à tout avaler, pour épargner les troubles obsessionnels compulsifs de ce maniaque d’Anders, qui reprenait doucement son souffle.   
Souriant, Altaïr enjamba sa cuisse pour venir s’étendre contre son compagnon, levant une main pour, d’une tendre pression sur les poignets, lui faire signe de lâcher la barre de métal. Encore un peu dans les brumes de la satisfaction post-coïtale, l’Humain tourna les yeux vers lui.   
― Et toi ?  
― Quoi moi ?  
― Tu ne veux pas… ?   
― Peut-être tout à l’heure. Pour l’instant, n’oublie pas que je t’ai offensé en parlant de la mom…  
― Ne gâche pas tout et ne dis rien !  
Altaïr sourit, et se blottit un peu plus contre son compagnon qui, presque par réflexe, noua une main dans ses cheveux, après avoir embrassé doucement ses lèvres, laissant s’appesantir le silence.  
Après de longues minutes, il le brisa cependant.  
― Ne laisse plus personne te dégrader ou t’humilier, Alaïr.   
L’Eldar marqua un temps d’arrêt, cherchant une trace de moquerie, ou peut-être de colère, sur le visage de son compagnon, mais n’en trouva aucune, alors il se contenta de sourire, parce que ça restait sa meilleure arme.  
― Promis.


End file.
